Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Rings
by Clair Aragon
Summary: The legends are coming true. The Creation orb has been destroyed and our two favorite alchemists have to find all of the scattered Rings. With the help of a young Eevee named Eve and the legendary Suicune, Borealis, this may be their hardest challange. Will they ever return to Amertris? Rates T 'cause Ed just wouldn't be Ed.
1. Chapter 1: The First Adventure

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Rings**

**After the Conquers of Shamballa movie  
**

**Welcome to the world of Pokemon. This is my first story, so please don't flame me. *Finches* Some people say this could be original, but it's based of Pokemon and FMA. In my story I will still update without reviews, but I will update much faster with them. Thanx for listening to my blabber. Let this adventure began!**

* * *

******Act 1: The Three Beast**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **The First Adventure**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

'Ka-Boom' Lightning struck in the distance. The depths of the ocean crept under my feet. "Brother don't let go!" I barely heard Al yelling from the frightful waves. Al grabbed my arm tighter than ever before.

"I promise you, Al, I won't let go!" I yelled back to him, but I couldn't tell if he heard me or not. Suddenly a 50 feet wave sweep me into its sandy ocean floor.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The storm outside raged, but all I could see was the flashes of lightning and the big '**Booms'** afterwards. The sound crackled my ears. I _tried_ to sleep comfortable on the bed that my mother made for me.

_Sorry to say, but my parents left me here. Why? Well they didn't just get up and leave without saying a word, that wouldn't be right! They went out for a mission a while back ago, and never returned._

I searched Treasure Town for any sign of them, but turned up nothing. I asked the local workers, but they said they haven't seen any sign of them either. They trained, with pride, at the guild for many years before I was born. I've always wanted to join, but never had the courage to ask. I always thought they'd think I wasn't as good as my mom and dad and they would push me to the limit to want me to quit.

After hours of millions of thoughts going through my mind I decided to ask. _What's the worst that could happened?_ I ran through Treasure Town and then to the crossroads that connected everything together. I headed up at the crossroads to see a giant pink Wigglytuff with an iron gate underneath its huge eyes which was locked. I saw a trap on the ground. I knew not to step on it from what my parents told me.

"Hey you!" A echo hollowed under the earth. I ran in fright to the beach not knowing how to react. The ocean high waves from the night before were overwhelming. I started to cry in terror, then I saw bubbles made from the Krabbies in the forest that lit up the sky. I closed my eyes remember the day my mom and dad left, which made me cry harder.

I stood up wiping away my tears trying to forget my horrid memories. Suddenly, I see a Shinx lying on the sandy, damp ground. Huh, I think it was unconscious by the position he was in, facing the waves. I poked it not knowing if I should wake it up. "Hello?" I asked, but I wasn't answered. I tickled the unknown Shinx with my tail, but still nothing.

"Tackle!" I ramped into him with my hard head. I knew that would wake him up if nothing else.

"What the hell was that for?!" the pissed off Shinx screamed in anger. I didn't think he would be mad. It's a weak move that Pokémon start out with, I'm sorry.

"I'm s..sorry! I j...just wanted to wake yo..you up." I stuttered and flinched hoping he wouldn't hurt me. When he stood up I saw a symbol on his left leg that was a snake on a cross with wings flying out of the crown on top. I thought that was a little odd.

"Where am I? How did I get here? How am I talking to a dog?" He questioned. I guessed he lost his memory, but I wonder who is he, and what happened?

I breathed in and out calming myself down. "You're a Shinx I found on the beach unconscious. I felt compelled to wake you up because I've never seen you before, and, of course, I can talk to you, you're a Pokémon! All Pokémon can talk to each other," I explained.

"What?!" he looked at his reflection in the water. "What happened to me?! I'm a human not a **BLUE** **DOG**!" he yelled. I laughed because how could a human turn into a Pokémon that's impossible, but if this was a human was he going to capture me!? I started to shake uncontrollably. "My name is Edward Elric. It's just Ed for short, you don't have to be scared. What's the matter with you?" He gave me a dirty look.

"My name is Eve." I skittishly said. He doesn't act like a human? Suddenly a Koffing knocked me on the ground. I looked up to see a Zubat flying beside it.

"Hehehehe, we will happily accept this," they took my necklace lying on the ground. It had the Capricorn symbol, it's like a cursive capital N and a O on the loop. My mother gave it to me when I was younger. She told me to guard and protect it with my life. "You aren't going to do anything to us, now are you?" They asked laughing, and ran into Beach Cave.

"Hey, bastards where do you think your going?" Ed roared then ran into the cave, I trailed close behind. How dare they take my necklace from me. Who do they think they are? Psycho lunatics that what they are, Grrr!

I've been in this cave a billion times before with my parents. I played and trained with my parents protecting me every step of the way. I wish they were here now. *Sigh* The cave had Shellos, Corsola, and Kabuto running throughout. "Since this is a Mystery Dungeon, if you find the stairs you go up to the next floor. You go up and up untill you find the top. Zubat and Koffing are probably waiting for us, so get ready," I told Ed. He didn't say anything, but he must've been listening because he headed toward the stairs, and then headed to next floor.

"How can I possibly defend myself as a dog?" Ed asked himself. He ran into a blue Shellos.

"You just say what move you want than use it. Your moves might be different than mine. Every Pokémon has its own unique moves", I answered, "See watch, Tackle!" I bounced on top of the Shellos, and it fainted.

He tried the next one. "Tackle," he ramped into a Corsolea. It fainted. "Ow, that hurt, it felt like I smashed into a rock."

"That is because you did Coraslea is a rock and water type Pokémon." I said. "You'll get used to it." We reached the top, which was the floor 5. The Koffing and Zubat were waiting for us. "Give me my necklace back, thief!"

"Hehehehe," they laughed. But there was nowhere they could run now, it was a dead end.

"What are you laughing about? Tackle!" Ed smashed into the Koffing.

"Tackle!" I smashed into Zubat.

"How do you like this, Toxic!" the Koffing used on me. I felt sick, but I had to keep on fighting for that necklace was my life.

"Leave us Shinx; you are not needed in this battle. This is between us and this little Eevee here, Wing attack!" The Zubat began to flap his wings rapidly; I was blown away by the blast.

"**No, this is between you Bastards and me!" **Ed drew a strange-looking figure on the ground with his claws. I saw a big flash of blue light in front of my eyes, and I saw rocky spears being thrown at the thieves, but Ed was an Electric type. How was that possible. Maybe it's his special move?

"Waaaaah," they screamed. They both were able to miss the attack, and ran back into the dungeon.

"Here they dropped this," he handed me the necklace.

"Do you have a Pecha berry? It would help cure my poison," I asked. My body felt like it was about to give up, and everything started to blur. "What did you do? How did you do a rock type move if..." 'Cough, cough' I wheezed. "...You're an electric type!"

"I don't know. I just used my head!" Ed panicked, "Is this a Pecha berry?" It was half eaten. "I got hungry," he smiled with relief when I took it out of his paws.

"Thank you!" I happily accepted the item. My heart rate started to calm down, and my vision slowly came back, "Let's go back; we got what we came for," he nodded, and then we headed back towards the beach.

* * *

**Clair:** I changed the first few paragraph to make it sound better. Thank you, review please. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns private message me sometime. I hope you enjoy. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild

Clair: Welcome back to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Rings. I'm going to try to make the chapter longer than the last one. I'm also going to use a thesaurus to help me out. That way my words don't repeat over and over. I dislike stories like that. I just want to say 'Don't you know there's over millions of words to choice from.' Sorry that's just my opinion I had to say it.

Al: Hey Clair, when am I going to be in the story?

Clair: You were in this story in the beginning?

Al: I was, but not very long. I only had one line.

Clair: You will come in later, I promise.

Al: When?

Clair: I can't spoil that for everyone. Shh, come here. *Whisper whisper*

Al: Hey, that's a while from now!

Clair: I told you don't ruin it. Can I write my story, now?

Al: Sure, but I also want to know why brother lost his memory?

Clair: I can't tell you that, you'll tell everyone.

Al: No I won't.

Clair: I'm still not going to tell you, I have to follow the story line. If I told you my story would be off.

Al: Ok, but please write more I want to find out.

Clair: That's not in this chapter. This chapter is about joining the guild. Do you have any good names for Eve and Ed's team? Please, if you have any tell me.

Al: Nope, not a clue.

Clair: Sorry for wait.

Al: **Disclaimer: Clair does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Pokémon.**

Clair: Thanks Al, I almost forgot, but it sounds sorta weird when you're saying it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Guild**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I looked at sunrise fall down upon the horizon. I could see Ed in the corner of eye staring at the sun with me. "Hey do you want to become a team at the guild?" The guild doesn't usually allow one Pokémon on a team, most of the time its two, three, and sometimes four on one team. The teams with only one person are the teams you must look out for, because they can make you faint in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know if I should or not," Ed replied without glancing at me.

I stood in front of him. "I know you don't even know who you are, but what else can you do," I tried to act commanding, because I wanted Ed on my team. He would make me less of a coward at times, and he beat up those meanies up so easily!

"I guess I'll join a team with you, like you said I don't have anywhere else to go," he shrugged. "But I must ask what sort of team?" he said puzzled.

"I'm sorry; you probably don't have a clue. All the teams at the guild are rescue teams, and the guild is a place they train different rescue teams to their fullest. My mom and dad went there, and they became one of the greatest rescue teams anybody has ever seen!" I proudly announced.

The sun slid under the horizon, and the moon lit the sky. I'm not sure why, but I've always been very fascinated by the moon. "We better hurry before they close," I raced over to the crossroads, and glanced back behind me to make sure Ed was still following.

It was the same giant Wigglytuff building from before, and the same trap in front of the iron sealed door. I stood in fright hoping not to hear the same voice from before. "Is anyone there, please step on the grate?" a echo commanded nicely.

I hid behind Ed. "Th...That's the creepy voice that I heard last time I...I was here. I don't know where it's...it's coming from," I spoke with difficulty, and was very high-pitched.

"I think it's coming from underground from that hole," he staring stepping on the hole. It had sticks on top, so he didn't fall in. I didn't say anything because maybe, just maybe, you we're supposed to step on the trap.

"Whose footprint. Whose footprint," the echo said. "It's…um maybe Shinx. Maybe Shinx," it repeated. Now I understand it's a guard keeper, but I don't think it was talking to us.

"What do you mean, MAYBE?" a screeching voice yelled. I was sure it was a boy from the voice; because it wasn't high pitch like a girl it was just 'extremely' loud. I think I could hear him bouncing up and down. He needed to calm down, and stop with the harsh tone. The noise makes me tense and my heart to race because I hated yelling.

"Well, it just that one foot looks like a Shinx, and one is in a form that I've never seen before?" he questioned. "Don't you guys see how strange his feet are, or am I going crazy?" Ed quickly raised his paw up to see. I quickly walked over to see that it was very, very deformed, from the top they looked the same, but not, at all, from the bottom. The deformed left paw didn't have any claws either.

"Hey you need to step on the gate, too!" The loud voice shouted. Ed moved away from the grate, and I stood between the small little holes that I couldn't even get my paws into. Surprisingly the grate was very sturdy.

"Whose footprint. Whose footprint. It's Eevee's footprint. It's Eevee's footprint." The echo said from under me. "Your feet are fine, so I'm not delusional after all. You may pass." Suddenly, the iron bars rose. Ed walk in first, and I trailed close behind.

The first room had a set of rules specially for rescue teams. I stopped to read them, but Ed demanded, "Come on, Eve. You can read the rules later." He seemed so hyped up about all this, but it was my idea in the first place. I wonder why he likes to take charge. Maybe before he was the king of a royal castle, but he doesn't act responsible enough. *Sigh* I followed him down a ladder to the 2nd floor. The floor had a few Poochyena, a Swellow, and a Wurmple. There were two bulletin boards that had lists of different rescue missions.

"Are you the two Pokémon that just came in?" A Pokémon asked wild-eyed boucing down the steps from upstairs. It had a music note on its head, and was a bird with beautiful blue and yellow feathers on him. "My name is Chatot."

"Yes, we're the ones who just came," I said calmly. "We want to form a rescue team." I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest, and my stomach had butterflies. I can't believe I made my dream!

"Follow me; you need to speak to the guild master first." Chatot said and hopped down the stair to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor had a shop with a sign saying. 'We will open soon,' and had a hallway that lead to somewhere. And to the right was a dinner room. I looked back over to my left and see a huge doorway. Chatot opens its gigantic, golden, shiny doors. "Hello guild master, we have some visitors for you." Chatot sounded, almost scared of him. He held his wing back against the wall looking up at me. I think Chatot might've woke him up.

"….." The Wigglytuff says nothing. I sit and wait there patiently. "Hellooooooo" Wigglytuff said creepily, and jumped irrationally around. We didn't move a muscle. "I didn't scare you at all!" he said with his arms swinging around.

"Um…no, you just made me less excited about this, if I was excited at all," Ed said not very amused by the fact.

"Ok, fine here's your guild stuff." She handed us a bag, "You should find a map, a yellow bow that matches your beautiful necklace. Where did you find that, I want it? Can I keep it?" She said grabbing it from my neck. And this a guild master. My mom and dad always said good things about him, like when he saved them from a burning forest fire. They never said he was goofy, that's the least I would have expected.

"No way! That's the only thing my mom and dad left for me. They told me to protect it with all cost." I snatched it away from him, and put it back on my neck.

"Aww, that's horrible! What happened to them please tell me? Wait a second; did they go to the guild here?" Wigglytuff started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey don't cry. Its okay, I don't even remember what their faces look like," I tried to calm Wigglytuff back to his senses. "Their names were Lyan and Ari. They said joining the guild was the best decision they ever made." Ed laid down on the ground in boredom.

Wigglytuff stopped crying immediately. "Oh, I know them. They graduated from the guild a year or two ago," he smiled. "I loved them, but I must know what happened after the guild?" He tilted his head, and I think Ed was about to fall asleep.

"After I was born they left for a mission, and never returned," I explained bowing my nose to the floor. I glanced at Ed, and he fell asleep. "They didn't tell me where they went either, so I could send a rescue team for them." I tried to hold back tears.

"Aww, your always gonna be welcome here. Who is your friend, he seems to have fallen asleep? Doubleslap!" He quickly starts slapping him over and over. "Wake up!" Wigglytuff started yelling at him.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? I was just resting my eyes while you guys kept blubbering on about something I didn't care for," he sighed with red marks on his face; the slaps looked extremely painful. "What else is in this bag of stuff? You stopped at the yellow bow."

"Oh right, the bow helps your stats increase while you're holding it. There also a normal rank pin for the both of you to wear. The pins will upgrade by how hard and how many rescue mission you complete," he explained. "Now, Chatot will lead you to your room." I kept the pins on the bag, because I think they will become a problem in dungeons.

"How am I supposed to go to sleep with huge whelps on my cheeks?" Ed asked softly to me, so Chatot didn't hear. "I hate the guild master, he's not much of a teacher, and he very naïve."

"You don't know that you only met her once, maybe she'll get better," I argued, but I honestly thought that she was a little naïve also. I just didn't want Chatot to hear me though, if he was listening to us.

Chatot lead down a long, narrow hallway that I saw in the main room. This must be where the rescue teams stay at during the night.

"This will be your room, wake bright-eyed and brushy tail tomorrow morning. Loudred will wake you up." He quietly left us in a room with a little window in the back, and two straw beds.

I saw Ed fumbling around the pillows. "How do you sleep on these uncomfortable pieces of hay?" Ed whined. I didn't say anything, because I was too tired to argue. Ed decided to sleep beside me on the grassy floor, and I peaceful fell asleep.

* * *

**Clair:** This is my second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed making it. I decided to pick a team in the morning, before they headed off to their first rescue mission, since Wigglytuff got too carried away about everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Ed's attitude levels

**Clair:** Welcome back folks. Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I just love to write and read fan fictions. Besides a story isn't a good story without 'What if's.'**

**Al:** Hey you remembered this time! Good, because it's not my story, it's yours, you should be the one to say it.

**Clair:** So, Al do you have any good team name for me?

**Al: **Nope. It doesn't seem that anyone posted one either.

**Clair:** Awe well, I was going to pick Team Soul anyway. I just wondered what you would think.

**Al: **I think Team Soul is a good name? It's better than a crazy name like Team Miniskirts.

**Clair:** Someone actually name their team Team Miniskirts. (Please don't be mad if I offended your story.)

**Al: **Wow that must be a crazy story.

**Clair: **Yeah it sure is, you're a Treecko.

**Al: **How do I look like a Treecko, I could see a Squirtle, but not a Treecko. Hey Clair, what Pokémon am I anyway?

**Clair: **I never thought about yet. Well anyway let's move on to Chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ed's Attitude Levels**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Wake up!" a loud screeching sound pierced my ears. I didn't want to get up, so laid in bed an extra 5 minutes (Like I always do.) I felt Ed beside my bed stretched out on his belly. He acted like he didn't even hear anything! How did he not hear Loudred?!

"I told you to wake 5 minutes ago, **WAKE UP,**" Loudred yelled so loud, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually woke up the dead. "I don't want the guild master and Chatot to both get angry, so **wake up**." He left us and headed down the hall into the main room. My poor ears felt numb. I might go deaf if he comes in again, so I better wake up Ed. I wonder if he's deaf or maybe Loudred voice is so loud Ed can't even hear him... Nah I doubt it.

"Hey good morning, are you awake?" I asked calmly, unlike Loudred, I could hear Ed grumbling about getting up.

"It's too early to get up, just go back to bed, Eve," he complained rolling his eyes.

"Didn't you hear Loudred talking? His voice was so loud it hurt my ears drums!" I asked/exclaimed.

"Who's Loudred, and yes I did hear that horrible voice. But I just ignored it. Like I said before it's too early to wake up," Ed argued waving his paw to make me go away.

"Loudred is a purple Pokémon that is known for being loud," I told him, "Now, Ed you need to get up or we'll be late, which we already are." Ed was ruining my dream. I wanted to become a rescue team at Wigglytuff Guild. I can't leave him, but I don't like his attitude either; We'll just have to change that.

I started dragging him with my teeth down the hall. He didn't even move an inch to help me, and had his eyes closed the, whole, time. "There," I dropped him on the ground.

"Is he **Still Asleep**?" Loudred yelled across the room. He probably woke up more dead people.

"Stop talking Loudred your voice is a harshly loud," Chatot squawked. Loudred finally stopped talking. "How do you usually make him wake?"

"Well yesterday I woke him by using tackle on him," I told Chatot. Ed's ears perked up.

"You mean you've only known him for a day!" Chatot screamed shockingly flapping his wings all around.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Ed repeated dreadfully, "Just never use Tackle on me ever again." Ed begged, his golden eyes opened widely. I never would expect a strong Pokémon like Ed would be affected by tackle so much.

"OK, I promise never use tackle on you again," I lied tapping him on the head.

"Now, that we got that settled. We'll say the first 3 rules like we do every morning." I read the first rule, but Ed wouldn't let me read the rest. So I just kept my mouth shut. **One: Don't Shriek Work, Two: Run Away and Pay, and Three: Smiles Go for Miles." **Everyone cheered; then they headed off to do some rescue missions. Ed and I were the only ones left on the floor, besides Loudred that was the guard keeper that told them if it was Ok or not to come in. And Diglett was the other guard keeper underground watching their footprints.

"Since this your first day here you need to pick a team name," Chatot cheddered, "I will ask you what your team name is when you come back for the first mission, but in the mean time I want Bidoof to show around the guild and Treasure Town. Your friend has probably never been to Treasure Town, so this will be good for him. Bidoof!" He called, and a little beaver Pokémon came down the stairs.

"Chatot why do you need me, yup?" He asked with a country accent.

"I need you to show these two around town," he commanded.

"Oh sucks, you want me, oh thank you Chatot," he seemed like nice country folk guy. He shook Chatot's hand, "I won't disappoint you, siree."

"I guess we will start here. This is the third floor of the guild, over there," he pointed to his right, "Is the mess hall, yup. That stone pot with the purple slim in it, I don't know what hell it is, Crogunk's just stands there fiddling around and won't tell anyone anything."

He headed up ladder to the 2nd floor, "This is our mission room; Chatot will explain more later, yup." Then he headed up the ladder to the first floor with the rules. He stopped at the crossroads before Treasure Town.

**Ed's POV**

"To your left is where most of your rescue missions we be at, if you head down you'll find the beach. We're going to head toward Treasure Town, yup," the beaver thing said pointing every which way. I didn't understand him. I don't like this place, everyone here is talking animals, and all they talk about is these 'rescue teams.' And why does this Pokémon, I'm guessing that is what they're called, keeps saying 'yup' at end of each sentence!

"Well let's see here, to our right is Duskull bank….," Bidoof blabbered on and on. I blocked him out, and I wondered around for myself.

"Hey, Ed come back here; where are you going?" Eve yelled. I only walked a few steps ahead of them, why does she have a be so clingy?!

"This guy is boring," I complained walking away from them. I saw a huge yellow thing with red eyes and wires going out. The place looked cool, so I decided to check it out. "Hello," I said nicely said to the electric Pokémon, "What is this place." I heard Eve coming closer.

"Why Hello, This is place is for linking moves and for relearning the moves that you having used in a while", the Pokémon had a husky voice; "Would you like to know what your moves are?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied happier than I've been all day.

"That will be 150 poke coins," he commanded in a lighter tone. I found 153 coins in beach cave. I handed him the money with only 3 coins left. "Thank You, your moves are bite, spark, charge, and tackle. Your previous moves were leer and roar, and your level is 5. W…Wait how that possible? You should only know tackle and leer," He stuttered confusingly freaked out for no clear reason.

"Is that true?" Eve wondered. She looked at him with her head tilted slightly.

"Yes defiantly, he's only level 5. Who are your parents little boy?" He said boldly.

"_**WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY LITTLE PIPQUEAK!?" **_How dare he call me little he'll pay for this! **_"BITE!" _**I leaped over his desk, and bit him on the side of his arm.

"Hey take it easy, I don't want to hurt you." The yellow thing said.

"Ed let go of him, Flail!" Eve yelled a move I've never heard before. She hit me, and astonishly it didn't hurt as bad as Tackle did. I thought she promise to never to use a move on me again. I let go of the yellow thing go, and hit my head on the desk. "Why did you do that for?" She stared at me with disappointment.

"**NOBODY EVER CALLS ME LITTLE, PUNY, PIPQUEAK, OR SHORT!"** I barked loudly. I slid off the desk onto the dirt ground.

"Yippeee, my egg finally hatched at the daycare," Bidoof exclaimed walking over.

"Was that what you were doing? You're not much of a tour guild," Eve complained confused. I wonder, how did **he** have a baby.

"Someone gave me this egg, for completing their mission, yup. It's a Togepi," Bidoof showed us the Pokémon; it looked like an egg with hands, feet, and a head sticking out of it. _*Note to self Pokémon are strange.*_

"What the hell; that's a strange Pokémon," I said confused about what the hell it was, "What are you going do with it?"

"I'm going to let him be on my team, if I don't take him on any missions I can always let Chimecho take care of him. He takes good care of your Pokémon, yup, and since you're with the guild it's free," he spoke. "Follow me, yup." He walked over a bridge to four more different building. "To your left…" I felt I was on a ferry ride that points out everything and has to say something about it. I ignored him like last time. I saw a market place, which had a purple and green lizard. 'Grumble, grumble' my stomach growled. Behind the counter I saw wonderful food. I quickly sprinted to the lizard things.

"Where are you going this time, Ed?" Eve followed beside me. "This is the Kecleon shop. It has food items, holding items, dungeon items, and TMs." She explained, while I stared at the delicious food.

"May I help you?" the purple lizard thing asked calmly that I guess was a Kecleon.

"Yeah, can I have a 10 gummies, 4 apples, and 1 big apple?" I asked the clerk with my stomach roaring from the inside.

"You're not planning to eat that all at once, now are you? That will be 8100 poke coins." The cashier smiled gentle.

"**WHAT!?** Ed, are you crazy we don't have that kind of money!" Eve shouted in my ear howling. I only had 3 coins on me, so that didn't help any.

"Is there any other way to get food?" I asked Eve, when my belly thundered. 'grumble'

"Geez, your stomach sounds like you haven't eating in days. I'm sure the dungeon Chatot assigns us to will have some apples to eat," Eve calmly replied. "Let's hurry back to the guild, so Chatot can assign us our mission." I could hear a faint yell behind me saying 'But I wasn't done yet, yup!' I ignored the beaver, and followed close behind Eve back toward the guild.

**Eve's POV**

I ran through the railroads back to the guild building. Chatot was waiting for us on the second floor with the two mission boards. "Where did Bidoof go, you're supposed to be following him?" he squawked with anger. "Well anyway here is your first mission. He handed me a flyer that read:

_'Please retrieve my precious jewel. It was laying on top my head when I went into Drenched Bluff, but somehow it must've fallen off my head, please find it._

_From Spoink'_

"So, you want us to retrieve someone's lost item, who do you think I am?" Ed glared at him with a nasty face. "Look, I'm not going to play a game of fetch," Ed barked.

"Yes, I do want you to reclaim Spoink jewel. I must see what you can accomplish. I can't send you out there not knowing what you're capable of first," he stated constantly. "Now I need your team name to inform the guild master." I was hoping he wouldn't ask yet, I'm still deciding, Team Unique, Team Wolves, or Team Soul.

"What about Team Alchemy?" Ed said. "I think it's a cool name, don't you think?" I didn't know what crazy thing was running through his mind; I know I'm not picking Team '_Al-che-my_.' It sounds stupid, and unfitting.

"No, no, no." I exclaimed shaking my head in the 'no' gesture and shot Ed a look, "That doesn't even make sense, do you even know what it is?"

"No, I don't, but sounded good," Ed yelped, from me pinching him. "Hey, what the hell?"

"We'll are going with Team Soul." I told Chatot, when Ed started to lay on the ground in a pissy mood.

"Fine, whatever it's your team anyway." Ed huffed. His voice was muffled from being on the floor.

"I'll inform the guild master, you two should leave before I return _hint, hint."_ He firmly said, and then left. Ed stood without any arguments for once, and we headed straight to Drenched Bluff without any hesitation.

* * *

**Clair:** I love this chapter. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: The Crazy Glameow

**Clair:** Hey, peoples welcome back. This chapter might be a little short. I'm sorry if you don't like short chapters, but there's not much I can write this chapter. I promise I'll have the chapter next after this before Monday August 27, 2012.

**Al:** Hey Clair! I wonder how Ed is going to react from getting less food portions. I hated when Ed was hungry, he won't do anything in till I gave pounds of food, but afterwards he was the happiest man in the world.

**Clair: **Yeah, I know what you mean, but if I was him, food would be the last thing I would be worried about. Because, I never eat, but when I'm at a restaurant I'll eat everything you give to me, but other than that I only eat breakfast, lunch (If they have something good at school), and dinner.

**Al: **Well other than that, what's this chapter about? Will I be in your story soon!

**Clair:** I told you last chapter that it'll be a while.

**Al:** I know, I just wanted the viewers to know what chapter.

**Clair: **Fine I'll tell them, he will be in somewhere between 7&10.

**Al: **Do you know what Pokémon I am, yet?

**Clair: **Yes, but I want it to be a surprise.

**Al: **Ok, write as fast as you can!

**Clair:** Thanks Al! Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Pokémon, besides on this website you're not supposed to own the characters. You just own the plot of the story. Now, without any further ado… (By the way I'm supposed to me Eve, Ed is Shinx, Best friend is Suicune, and my sister is the phycho Glameow, and Al you'll find out.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Crazy Glameow**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Drench Bluff was exactly like Beach Cave. It had the same purple crystal walls, and the same Pokémon. Shellos, Corsola, and Kabuto ran wild throughout the cave. "Tackle, Flail, Quick Attack!" I attacked any Pokémon that came near my view. Ed was in front, so he fainted them before I even knew they were there.

"Bite, Bite, Bite!" Ed repeated. He bit each on the side of their neck. "Bite, Oww!" Ed bit a Corsola, again, on the head. It fainted, but I think the recoil was just as painful.

"That is why you don't use the same move over and over, also it can get tiresome," I spoke to quietly beside him. He sat in the corner of room rubbing his teeth with his paw. "Come on, it can't hurt that **bad**." I held out my paw to kindly help him up.

"Hmph," He pouted, but he finally gave in. He took the lead again and we headed up the stone steps. Ed started running wildly. I rushed up to him when he ran to the middle of the room.

"What's wrong with you? We are supposed to be looking for the stairs?" I clenched my teeth with anger.

He turned around with a huge apple in his mouth that looked bigger than he was. I unclenched my teeth. "Do you want a bite?" he offered. I shook my head; once I start eating something my stomach starts to growl saying 'Give me more.' Before I eat anything my stomach isn't growling. "Fine, more for me then," he took a giant bite out of the apple. "I feel much better, now." Ed stood up. "Let's hurry and go find the Spoink's jewel." *Note: When I return to the guild I should ask Chatot for some apples.*

We quickly found the end of the dungeon on the 6th floor. "Hey there's the jewel that Spoink lost," I smiled. It was sitting on a beautiful river that led into the dungeon. I swiftly grabbed the jewel dodging the rushing water. Then we directly went back to the guild.

Spoink was waiting for us at the board room on the 2nd floor. "Here you go," I carefully placed the jewel on the pig's head. Spoink has always been strange Pokémon to me; he looked like a spring with a pigs head.

"Thank you," he politely greeted, "Here is your reward." He threw a bag with a chunk of coins. Chatot hopped up the stairs.

"Hello you two, it seems that you finished your mission. I'll happily take this," he took the bag of money, and quickly passed back the bag, and it 10 times lighter than before.

"What the hell, you wake us up super earlier, and then you take the money that we earn. Damn this place!" He whined.

"It's the rules. The guild is to make you stronger, not richer. Dinner is almost ready in the mess hall," he announced to us with a know-it-all smile on his face. I gave him a sick smile at Chatot. He took all of our hard-earned money, that's just not right of him! How could he do such a thing? We both walked down the stairs to the mess hall to eat, because maybe food will make Ed calm down a little bit. I wasn't all that hungry.

The mess hall had a huge table with tons of fruits, some that I have never seen before. I sat beside Ed on the far side of the table. "Ding, Ding, Ding" I heard Chatot ring. "I have an announcement to make. Cheers for are newest team, Team Soul, and we will be taking a family trip next week to Beau Meadows. I've heard that it is the perfect paradise spot on the map. It will serve as a nice vacation, but when we come back we head straight back to work, got it!" He said in a harsh voice over the Pokemon's rumbles when they talked to each other. I looked at my map to see where Beau Meadows was at. The map showed it was located in the northwest quadrant near Paradise Lake.

"Woo, Yay, Yup, All right." They all cheered with excitement. "Let's dig in," Diglett said, and everyone grabbed everything on the table with their arms. Within seconds it was **all** gone. Ed and I didn't get much of anything.

"Here," a cute sunflower Pokémon smiled, and handed us two apples. We didn't say anything; there was too much noise to be heard from the chomping.

After dinner it was bed time, and everyone headed down the hall to their rooms. Ed lied on the ground beside my bed. "Hey, Ed do you want to help me get the beds from my house?" They were way more comfortable than the one they gave us. They might've been made of hay, but they also have fluffy feathers on the inside to make them soft and not lumpy unlike these lumps of hay.

"You have a house?" He questioned.

"Yes I have a house," I snorted, "come on hurry, I don't want anyone to notice us. Everyone should be asleep by now." The moon was at its highest peak so I expected everyone to be asleep. I walked down the hall with Ed closely behind. I could hear Loudred snoring; how can anyone sleep with him? I peeked inside the room to see that Bidoof and a crawfish Pokémon was sleeping in the corners.

I sneaked outside with Ed still strolling close behind. "Hey, what are you two doing?" I heard an echo say, 'nooo we've been caught!' "I won't tell anyone I'm just a nosey kind of guy."

"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" Ed shouted. I hope nobody heard us.

"Keep your tone down. Do you want to wake up everyone? We're going to my house get some better beds," I softly answered. He didn't say anything after that, so I walked away. I slipped pass Treasure Town to the other side. All the shop owners were outside fast asleep on their rugs.

**Ed's POV**

I arrived a Sharpedo Bluff, and I saw a dark shadow on cliff. It was an outlined of a cat. I ignored the figure, and Eve moved some brush that reviled a secret passage way. I followed her down the windy steps. The place stunk of death and moldy food. She lived here, how is that possibly! "Geez this place stinks, let's hurry and grabbed the beds," I said quickly dragging one beds out of the room. Eve followed.

I still saw the figure just sitting there. It looked like a statue, then suddenly 'Whoosh' it starts to fall off the cliffs edge.

If I get to the beach I might be able to save it. I spirited, dropping the bed, to the beach with the wind passing by my eyes.

The beach was calm. I could see the outline in the distance splashing wildly. What can I possibly do to save it? **'STOMP' **I threw my paws on the ground. I closed my eyes tightly think, think, **think!**

"Ed, what did you do?" I heard a faint voice. I opened my eyes to see that the water was near me turned into ice.

"Did I do that? I don't know how?" I examined in amazement. The sea was a sheet of ice, but the air outside was 70 degrees at least.

The stranger, that walked on the ice to escape, briskly walked up to us like nothing had happened.

"Hero of the dragon seeks the rings of fire,

The light of the ring shall make your blue sparks brighter,

The dog of water will aid your quest

To defeat the legend and pass the tests."

It rhymed, and then smoke appeared from behind the figure. I couldn't see anything and I heard Eve coughing. Once the smoke cleared, it had vanished without a trace.

"What the hell does that mean?" Eve looked over at me after I posed my question. "Are you Okay?" I wondered if she is as crept out as I was.

"I'm fine, but I wonder what 'Hero of the dragon seeks the rings of fire, the light of the ring shall make your blue sparks brighter, the dog of water will aid your quest to defeat the legend and pass the tests' meant. I do feel a little crept out by that cat. I'm not even completely sure that it was a cat," she expressed.

"Well we should head back to the guild to get some well-earned sleep." We walked back to the Sharpedo Bluff with the horrible stench, and picked up the beds by our teeth. The beds surprisingly didn't stink. We quietly tip toed back to our room, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Clair:** I would like to say thanks to my best friend for helping me on the riddle/poem. This chapter wasn't the greatest chapter; I mean I didn't add very much extra things in it, but with a stack of homework and being in marching band after school 2 hours a day, I don't have much time to this story during the weekdays, but during the weekends I'm free.

Actually I skipped out on going camping with my cousins, which are a little ignoring at times, to write this story. Camping isn't very fun anyway. Basically all you do is pack up all your stuff and move somewhere without Wi-Fi, that's what my dad always says, but he goes anyways because everyone wants him there. Well this was too short. Most of my chapters are about 7 pages, but this one was only 5. Awe well I write 3000 words in the next chapter that'll make up for it. Also my sister is going to make a shirt with Eve, Ed, and Al printed on it. I can't wait! I'll update soon, bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Skull

**Clair:** My mom and dad are still camping, so I decided to make another chapter since I don't have to get off the computer at 9 o'clock. (P.S. always listen to music when typing it makes you better and happier, even if you are a horrible singer like me.)

**Al:** What's this chapter about?

**Clair: **This chapter is about Apple Woods. Hey, I got a question Al what am I supposed to talk to when you're in the story.

**Al:** You can talk to Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Greed, the other Alphonse, which still confuses me, or even May or Lin from Xing.

**Clair: **All those characters are boring. Envy isn't as bad as everyone else, but I personally don't like him/her. He "supposed" to be your brother, and hates you because of it, also he so mean to Ed. Lin is the worst he would talk to me like a crazy person, only talk about gaining immortally with the philosopher stone, and in the show he stole all your money didn't he? May is awesome. She might be a little girl, but she 100 times better than Lin. Al you are better to talk to than any of the characters, even May.

**Al:** Really?!

**Clair: Defiantly!** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own FMA neither does anyone else on this website, so there you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Skull**

* * *

**Eve's POV  
**

"**Wake UP!" **A voice pierced, and stomp off with thundering steps.

"Hey, Ed wake up." I tapped Ed lightly. He didn't say anything, so I jumped on top of his back. "Wake UP, Shorty," I remarked. Hey he did say 'never call me short.'

**"Who You Calling A Short Midget That Can't Even See Over Loudred's Big Head!?" **He ranted, but even I can't see over Loudred big fat head. He swiftly fell back to sleep.

"Time to wake up sleepy head, come on we're at the guild, we'll have to follow their rules. We have nowhere to go besides that stinky old cliff I once lived in, which I would rather travel place to place than stay there," I woof. I started dragging Ed down the hall again, because I knew he wasn't going to follow.

Ed is extremely heavy for being short. I have not a clue why, he not fat or has muscles. He is just erratically heavy. I dropped his head on the ground, and then pinched his ear.

"Hey that hurt, come here I'll show how bad it feels," he chased me around the room.

"Hahaha!" Everyone laughed at us. We ran around everyone about 5 times. 'Huff puff' I staggered. Suddenly something grabbed my neck and pulled me off the ground.

"Look, you two need to get along or find somewhere else to stay," Chatot glared at us with his beady eyes. I scurried back to my spot in line with everyone. Ed was directly behind me.

"Remember our vacation is tomorrow, and if anyone else acts as bad as these two nobody gets to go," Chatot announced. "Now for our morning cheer, **One: Don't Shriek Work, Two: Run Away and Pay, and Three: Smiles Go for Miles." **Everyone cheered, after a week of being here its hard not to learn the cheer with them screaming it in your ears. My poor ears in the morning are always getting shocked.

After the morning announcements I head up the stairs to find a team that look horrifically familiar. I never saw them before as a team here.

I remember them now, they had a Koffin, a Zubat and Stunktank. "Hey losers, seems that we started a team here, too. Heheheh," they laughed wildly. "This is our new leader Stunktank." You mean they had a leader before this one? That's crazy talk.

"You bastards, do you want me to blast you away to where I will never see again?" Ed asked in I-hate-you tone. I walked away hoping Ed would follow because I didn't want Chatot madder at us, then what he already is. Ed somehow heard my thoughts, as he followed me up the ladder and outside. "I hate jerks. So, where are we going today?" Ed asked excitedly.

"I want to head to Apple Woods to stock up on apples for us to eat in Dungeons if we can't find any," I explained to him. I headed to the crossroads and headed right, away from Treasure Town.

The place looked different from the dungeons before it had tons of bug Pokémon like Butterfree, Beedrill, and Burmy. "Bite, Bite, Bite" Ed repeated over and over. I wonder what made him drawn to that move, so much.

"Hey I was wondering, why do you never use spark?" I asked while he was in the middle of a battle with a Combee.

"Bite," it cried and fainted, "I like the move bite. I can pound them into the ground without much energy, with a move like Spark I would be very tired, and eat all the apples we have." He explained, he sounded smart for once. Maybe, he lost his memory from being too smart. I'm still trying to figure out how he, a 'human', became a Pokémon, for now though I still haven't had the slightest clue.

We finally reached the top. It was twice as long as the other dungeons we've been through. It had 12 floors. At the top was a huge tree with dozens of apples on them. "Hehehee," laughter came from behind us.

They sprinted to the apple tree, and started taking all the apples. "Since we can't take your necklace we'll take everything in your life. That is the only reason we join this stupid guild in the first place, Supersonic!" The Zubat started to screech loudly, and made my head dizzy. I didn't have any of my senses, and I kept falling on the ground hopelessly trying to stand. I could see Ed fading as my eyes closed tightly.

I woke up with Ed stomping on the ground like a maniac, and blue sparks few in the skies overhead. I didn't want to get into their battle, but my legs said go, Go, **Go.** I didn't even have time to flinch. I chased after Ed, and fell in a chasm. I saw blood on my paws. I looked up to see dust clouds over the battlefield.

Suddenly Ed's blue light appears from the dust. Ed quickly slides pass me under my belly and lefts me on his back. My stomach was in pain and my eyes burned from the debris. Ed ran straight though the rugged ground without stopping. I heard a loud thundering cracks underneath the clay earth.

I opened my eyes inside my bed at the guild with all the guild people staring at me. At first I couldn't remember what had just happened, but then I saw Ed laying beside me passed out, and it all flashed backed. I wish it wouldn't have.

"Are you OK?" Chatot asked tilting his head, "You look a little pale, here eat this." I couldn't sit up, and Chatot placed Oran berries by my mouth.

"Thanks Chatot, cough, cough." A dry unpleasant cough came out of my mouth. I tried to eat the berries, but my mouth was so parched I could barely sallow. "Can I have something to drink? Cough." I sat up with my back in striking pain. "Owww, ssshh," My teeth clenched tightly.

"You don't need to get up yet, you need to rest," Chatot said calmly. I lied back down on my side. I felt like I was going to die, the pain was horrifying. I lied in pain for hours and hours. Everyone left me after Chatot gave me some water. Ed stayed beside me and remained in a deep sleep.

"Ding, Ding, Ding." I heard a glass ring. I couldn't even bare the pain of opening eyes, so I lay in my comfortable position "Dinner should be ready soon." Ed was still unconscious so I remained in my bed watching the so-called human sleep.

That night the pain subsided, and my eyes stopped stinging. Before I fell asleep I moved my bedding closer to Ed's, and I fell asleep a foot from Ed, my conscience fading into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**Clair: **I'm sorry if chapter is short, but it's 1:00 at night. I need to get some sleep. This chapter was unexpectedly good, even though I'm about to fall asleep on the desk. Thank you for reading and Good Night.


	6. Chapter 6: Thunder Plains

**Clair:** YAY, chapter 6 today they get to go on a special trip to Beau Meadows. Secrets are hidden there so this should be interesting, but they must get there first.

**Envy: **Hey Blondie!

**Lin: **Hey is story about me becoming immortal. *snickers*

**Al: **Um…Clair you told me you were bringing new people, but why this two. I thought you hated these people.

**May: **_**Alphonse!**_

**Clair: **I didn't send any of you here. This is supposed be about me talking to Al, _not all the characters. Shoo, go away you're not needed. _Accept May she can stay.

**Lin: **If I'm not going to be immortal there's no point of me being here. (Leaves)

**Envy: **I not wanna leave, so I'm not gonna. There's no way your make me, Blondie.

**Clair: **Stop calling me Blondie, Palm Tree!

**Envy:** I'm no Palm Tree.

**May: **Stop Fighting! Envy Go NOW!

**Yuki-chan:** Envy you stupid palm tree! Leave Clair alone! I WILL find a way to kill you!

**Envy: **I am NOT a palm tree! Neither you two or Blondie can make me leave!

**Clair:** Oh, yes I can. This is my story, so have control of everything. Envy go home. *Poof gone* Tah-dah how do you like me now?

**May:** **Disclaimer: Clair** **doesn't own anything. If she did I would most definitely be the main character of FMA.**

**Clair:** It sounds even weirder when you say it then when Al says it, and May you wouldn't be my main character Al would. (Which he already is) Time to begin! And heads up for all the people reading my story, it has many changing of POV between Ed and Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Thunder Plains

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Wake up!" Loudred yelled into our room. My neck and the rest of my body was killing me. I could barely stand, but I knew I had to check on Ed, he the one who saved me after-all. "It looks like your partner won't wake up even if I scream at him. You know, when Ed stepped on the grate he fell over. Diglett told me to help him, but when I found you guys on the grate you were on Ed's back. Both of you passed out and were beaten up really badly. Who knows what would've happen to you if Ed passed out before he made it here?" So, Ed really did save me. I know he did, but I didn't know how bad he was. I can't believe he was able and nice enough to carry me. I wouldn't be able to carry him all that way that's for sure, he's twice my body weight.

I walked the hall with my legs stinging from the pain. (I hate pain!) My legs didn't want to move. I saw everyone waiting for me to arrive, and I stumbled in line with everyone.

"Good morning," Chatot exclaimed, "today ,as you all know, is our vacation day, but we must get there and that isn't a walk in the park. First we must travel through Thunder Plains and Cloud Forest. Then go through a twisted trail in the mountains and finally reach Beau Meadows. I've heard that it's a wonderful vacation place and extraordinary mysterious. We will stay about a week. Once we get there you can do whatever you want, but just come back every morning for roll-call. Now, Wigglytuff will separate your groups." Everyone turned toward Wigglytuff.

'Zzzz' I heard snoring coming from Wigglytuff, but how was that possible her eyes were wide open and she was stand straight up like a statue?

"Wake up, Wake up, **Wake up**!" Chatot repeated with his wings flapping in his face.

"Oh," Wigglytuff looked around the room and pulled out a piece of paper, "our first will be Bidoof, me, and Chimecho."

"What!?" Chatot said ecstatically. Chatot grabbed the paper from Wigglytuff. "The first team is Wigglytuff and me. I'm sorry Wigglytuff, but we must get to Beau Meadows first." 'I could see why Wigglytuff didn't want to be with him. I wouldn't want to be with him either.'

"So, it's a race! Don't worry, Chatot, we'll get there first and beat everyone." Wigglytuff smiled with excitement. 'Wow she really a blond!' I giggled on the inside trying to hide it.

"No we just need to make a trail that everyone…never mind. Anyway the second group is Bidoof, Loudred, and Corphish; next we have Sunflora, Diglett, and Dugtrio. Croagunk will stay and watch the guild, and Eve and Chimecho will get Ed to wake up, everyone be back here in an hour." Chatot announced.

Everyone rushed up the stairs and a Pokémon with a ring on top its head, which I guess was Chimecho, followed me back to my room where Ed was. Ed was lying in a different position than before. He was lying on his side instead of his belly like normally.

**"Ed, Wake Up!" **I screamed into his ear. Nothing happened. "Hey Chimecho can you ring your bell ultra-loud?" I asked. _**'Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding." **_The bell charmed, still nothing.**"ED, YOU'RE SHORT!" **I screamed ready to cry. I saw he's eyes blinking, and he shut his eyes tightly and quickly opened them. I held my breath in excitement. 'Yay he's waking up.'

"**STOP CALLING ME A PUNY LITTLE ANT!" **he yelled, but instead of running skittishly away from him, I ran toward him with my tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Your awake, I thought you would wake up!" I excitedly said. "We're going to be leaving soon for the vacation!" I explained bouncing up and down.

"You weren't about to leave without me, were you?" Ed asked, but I knew he knew the answer, so I walked down the hallway to go get our supplies for the vacation.

**Ed's POV**

I followed down her down the hallway. She never did give me an answer. Why did she just walk away from me? My body felt a little numb from using that move over and over. I should've listened to her. I saw Chatot by Wigglytuff's room, where he's always at. He seemed in a happy mood. "I see Ed finally woke up, good for you! We'll get going in exactly a half an hour from now, so get ready quickly." We headed up to Treasure Town with a strange Pokémon following us. It had a bell on his head and was levitating in air.

"Why are you following us?" I barked. He became uneasy and stopped levitating toward us.

"Ed, don't be mean. When you were unconscious Chatot assigned everyone a group. Chimecho is in our group. Chatot didn't want anyone to get lost on the way there, we have to go through Thunder Plains and Cloud Forest before we get to Beau Meadow." Eve explained.

She walked to a kangaroo looking place with sign saying 'Kangakhan's Storage.' It was next to the Kecleon Shop. "This is a place for all our extra items that we can't fit in our bag. After the attack in Apple Woods, Chatot put all of our stuff in storage. Can I please have all the apples, Oran berries, and Max-Ether we have in storage 144?" She asked the huge kangaroo Pokémon.

"Here you go Eve, thanks and come again sometime," the woman replied to her friendly. Eve waved good-bye to her I trailed beside her back to the guild. We walked down to Wigglytuff's door to talk to Chatot. Everyone was waiting on us in the middle of the room.

"Everyone follow me to Thunder Plains. And then I'll leave a feather trail. I'll be going at a faster pace than everyone, but you should be able to find Beau Meadows by dark. Now, let's do the morning cheer before we hit the road, **One: Don't Shriek Work, Two: Run Away and Pay, and Three: Smiles Go for Miles!" **Everyone call out. I finally remember all of it; I could recall the first two, but never the third. I walked out of the room, and Eve was walking behind my tail.

**Eve's POV**

Once everyone went into their groups at Thunder Plains we headed in one by one to the entrance. We were the last to go in. The place had Pikachu running throughout, and Mareep trying to use their electric attacks, but failing horribly. Most the Pokémon we ran into were very weak and electrics. "Bite" I could hear Ed yelling in front of my view.

The Pokémon was an Electrike, and it wouldn't faint from Ed bite the first time, so I used, "Flail!" That should surely make it faint. The Electrike stood back onto its feet.

"Thunder Wave!" The Electrike howled. I could feel my insides not wanting to work. I started to get very tense to the point I couldn't move anymore.

"Ding, Hell Bell!" I heard Chimecho behind my back. My body returned back to normal like nothing happened. 'So, Chimecho is a healing Pokémon that is awesome!'

"I missed the first time, but this time I won't, Bite!" ed lunged for him. The Pokémon quickly jumped out-of-the-way, Ed chased him into another room. Chimecho and I ran after him furiously. I saw the stairs inside the room, but Ed ran straight passed it. "Come back here, Quick Attack!" I spotted Ed sprinting to catch him and attacked him in the side.

"Ow," I heard it whimper in the hallway that connected the rooms. Most Pokémon cry out when they faint, but this Pokémon was different. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you. I'm here exploring for my tribe. They need a Ponder Sash. My elder, Manectric, say it's hidden in here. My tribe was being attacked by the Earth tribe south of us, and we don't have any way to defending ourselves, but with the Ponder Sash we can heal ourselves when we're attacked by ground types, he explained about his people. We had to help them, but we also have to follow Chatot and everyone else to Beau Meadow.

Why are we, even, taking a vacation, there millions of lives we could be saving instead? I say hell with Chatot I'm gonna take my, own, path to get there.

"Do you have any clue where a Ponder Sash might be?" Chimecho ask softly to the boy.

"Nope, not a clue, the elders said 'look beyond Thunder Plains and find the savior.' I have not a clue what that means either, but I do know I've been here for days straight and have turned up nothing." He said sadly. "Will you help me find it?" He turned and looked at me with a puppy dog face. "Please, help our tribe."

"Fine we'll help your tribe if you let me hit you, come back here!" Ed ignoring that the boy probably starving and had enough trouble already. They ran down the hall, and chased each other in a circle around the next area.

"**Ed stop it, Quick Attack!" **I followed the circle they made with their feet, and punched Ed with my head in the side. "Stop Ed you don't need to hit him. You might be compelled to, but just look at the bruises on his body." He had a few on his sides and one on his face. Ed stopped chasing him, and we all headed up the stairs to the next floor.

**Ed's POV**

I didn't like him. I don't like his story either. I think he's out for himself not for his tribe, and the bruises are from being so uselessly weak. The next floor we ran into sheep Pokémon, a Pokémon that looked a little like the Electivire I saw at the link shop, and a mouse Pokémon with yellow and brown tail that was taller than I was. How is that possible? Isn't a dog supposed to be bigger than a mouse? "Bite, Bite, Bite!" *grumble* I repeated while my stomach started growling. "Hey Eve you have any food in the bag?" I grabbed the bag off her shoulder-blade. I claimed an apple from the bag.

Eve grabbed another apple from the bag, "Here, I'm sure you're starving." She handed the apple to Electrike. The anger raged inside me, but I said nothing to them because Eve would become upset and start attacking me again.

I hate that she can control by just using a simple attack one of these days I'm going to show her how it feels. Everyone followed me through the maze of 14 floors. 'Fourteen floors seemed forever, I can't wait until 30 or 40 floors Dungeons. Oh, how fun.' That would take days or weeks; I hope we don't encounter one like that for a long, long time.

* * *

**Clair:** This chapter doesn't exactly have an ending wait until tomorrow to see what happens next with the Electrike. Will they finally find a Ponder Sash for his so-called 'tribe?' Does he actually have a tribe, or was Ed right all along? Will they make in time for roll-call in the morning. Find out tomorrow afternoon. I should so be a talk show host!

**Al: **No you shouldn't you have to finish this story first!

**Clair: **Thanks everybody for reading! YAY!


	7. Chapter 7: Team Thunder

**Clair: **I'm back, and don't have a clue of what's going to happen next. I'll just have to find out myself.

**Al:** Where is May?

**Clair: **I don't know where she's at. She told me during the story she had to go somewhere.

**Al: **Oh.

**Clair: **Let's get to the story; this chapter will have a lot of changing of POV also. **Disclaimer: I love FMA and Pokemon not own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Team Thunder**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I followed Ed out of Thunder Plains fighting a few weak Pokémon here and there going up the stairs. At the end of the dungeon there was a huge room with electric sparks that acted like lasers. "This is the beginning of my tribe's territory. It stretches across the forest." He pointed his paw to the left.

I saw a little blue feather on the ground that led to the right. It looked like one of Chatot feathers. Oh I remember now, Chatot said 'I'll leave a feather trail.'

I followed Electrike into the forest hoping Chatot wouldn't hate if I didn't make roll-call in morning. The forest led into another dungeon called Thunder Forest. It didn't look as long as the last dungeon. Ed led everyone into the dungeon. The first Pokémon I saw was one I've never seen before. It had a red jewel on its head, was yellow, and had a red orb on its tail. "Bite" Ed bit him on his yellow arm. The spot on the Pokémon arm started to bleed. Ed doesn't need to bite it that hard!

"Tackle," I ramped into him while Electrike and Chimecho moved towards it. It till didn't want to faint without a fight.

"Thunder Punch!" The Pokémon punched Ed in the chest with sparks flying. Ed suddenly slid to the other side of the room. I quickly fell towards him.

**Ed's POV**

My body felt hot on the inside and out. My nerves were going out of control from the electric attack. "Are you Ok?" I heard Eve running over towards me. I tried to stand up, but my right paw and my left back leg wouldn't move. I looked down to see that they were burnt to a crisp, but I didn't feel any pain from them. I could push my left paw and my back right paw off the ground. "Are you Ok?" Eve asked again.

"Of course I'm fine, but two of my leg won't move." I saw Electrike and Chimecho take down that damn Pokémon that did this to me. Eve touched my front paw that wouldn't move.

"Ow, what's making your paws so scorching hot? Is there something you're not telling me?" Eve squinted and blinkedrapidly.

"No, I would've told you, I don't know anything." I said trying to move my body one more time. I fell to the ground. "Now what do I do I can't move, you better not leave me here!"

"Why would we leave you here?! Let's let your legs cool down, and see if they move." We waited, Electrike lied against the wall, and Chimecho tried to heal it. Nothing happened. After a few minutes my legs still wouldn't move. The scorched patches in my legs became huge holes. I could see a metallic material within the holes. Eve stared at them. I also stared at my legs with exotic look. I didn't know what to think.

"It looks as if your leg is metal. That would explain why it doesn't have claws, but how is that possible?" Eve said with a surprised look. "Maybe the shock from the blast made your leg stop moving."

"If that is true couldn't I use spark and jump-start it," he examined, "You might want to move, I've never used an electric move before." They all moved to the other wall.

"Spark!" I saw a charge surround my body. It was like a static globe covered the room. I tried to control the power away from Eve and the others. I stood up with my paws completely charge up. I brought the glow back to my body.

"I can stand again!" I howled.

"Yay, let's get going we have to find a Ponder Sash for Electrike," she says with determination, and I walked onward to the 2nd floor.

**Eve's POV**

I'm still not completely sure what just happened, but I do know Ed can walk again and that's what mattered. We walked untill the 7th floor. The floor was one huge room with the stairs in the left corner. A spot in the middle of the floor had magma with a golden box inside the circle.

"I've always seen this floor with the box, but I've never was able to get to it without burning myself," he scuffed. Chimecho levitated over the magma, and retrieved the box, and dropped it on the ground beside Ed.

"How are we supposed to open it?" Ed asked dangling the lock with his patched up paw.

"Why don't you use your special move that help defeat Team Skull?" I asked unaware what it actually did, but I thought it would open it.

"You mean the one where I stomp my feet, and go wildly out of control. I'm not doing that just to open up a box. Besides, it wastes all my energy," I calmly said. "I'm sure there is some other way."

"What do you mean special move, electricity isn't going to open a box?" The Electrike interagated wide-eyed at Ed. "Can I learn it? If I can use it, please show me!" He excitedly wagged his tail beside Ed. "So what do you do first."

"I don't even know how to do it, all I do is stomp my feet and a big light appears. After that, I become lost in the fight on the battlefield, and forget what is happening in front of my eyes." Ed stated. "Watch, '**STOMP**'"

I thought he said it took too much energy, show off. A light gazed in the air it had a blue tint with sparks of yellow. Suddenly huge blocks of stone being smashed on top of the golden box. The box is crushed on impacted, but it did open up. It had a black belt inside that looked like a karate belt.

"Woah, I've never seen anything like that before," Electrike amazingly astonished by 'the move.' "Stomp" he tried, but nothing happened, just a loud thunder crashed against ground. "Why can't I do it?" He pouted like a little kid; he probably was a little kid.

"Because I'm better than you," Ed smiled...delight. Why does he have to show off to everyone? Especially when he's a kid that just wants to become stronger.

"Is that the Ponder Sash you've been looking for?" Ed pointed at the Black Belt. Electrike took the item carefully.

"I'm Invincible; nobody can defeat me, now." He tied the belt around his belly.

"You're not invincible. I can still defeat you. You need to work hard, and not let a stupid belt make you strong," I observed, snatching the belt that wasn't tied very tight, and put it in my pack. "Come on; let's find your tribe before we're late for roll-call in the morning." It was already starting to get dark outside. We still had to get through another dungeon and a rocky mountain-side before we reached Beau Meadows.

"My tribe is up 3 floors. I'm warning you they're not nice, so can I just take the Ponder Sash to them?" Electrike grabbed the bag. I quickly jerked away.

"No, no, no it stays in the bag!" I walked away with Ed towards the stair. Chimecho and Electrike trailed behind.

**Ed's POV**

I knew that bastard was out for himself ever since I first meet him. I headed up the next three floors tired and wanting to fall asleep, but I also wanted to meet Electrike tribe and his leader.

At the end there was a empty clearing with two yellow trees in the center of tons of dark green trees. I saw a dog Pokémon that was black, had a bluish color like mine, and had the same sparky tail as mine. I saw another orange Pokémon that looked like the mouse Pokémon in Thunder Plains. (That was bigger than me, grrr!) Then I saw a blue and yellow Pokémon with red eyes. I walked over to the group of Pokémon with the others.

"Hello, are you the Thunder Tribe?" Eve asked their leader the blue and yellow Pokémon, which I guessed was Manectric from what Electrike told me.

"What do you mean Thunder Tribe? We are a rescue team named Team Thunder if that what you mean," he replied in a husky tone. "I see you found my son. I told you to stay here," he barked at Electrike.

"You mean, Electrike story about the Ponder Sash and how great it was, wasn't true?" Eve angrily questioned. I called it, I knew he was out for himself.

"The Ponder Sash is great, but the story I told was false. I just wanted my dad not to feel pain from the ground types ever again. Ground types always weaken us, and we don't dare go into those dungeons," Electrike begged quietly. I walked toward the Pokémon that had a similar tail as me.

"Hey," I said not knowing what to say, "My name is Edward Elric, and over there is Eve and Chimecho. You can call me Ed for short. So, what are you doing here?" I wonder if they were just passing through or looking for something important.

"I'm a Luxray, hello there Shinx. You'll evolve into me one of these days." She smiled with a high-toned voice.

"What do you mean, _evolve,_" I asked her when Eve strolled over towards us with her tail wagging gently with the wind.

"Almost everyone evolves once in their life time. It shows how strong you are in battle. You will evolve two times in your life time. Most Pokémon it's only once." She explains, but I didn't understand I never felt any stronger.

"I don't feel any stronger?" I wondered out-loud.

"All Pokemon feel stronger!" she crunched her eyebrows. "After a while, even if you don't battle, you have the slightest urge you're getting stronger."

Well if that's true I've never felt it yet. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"We're searching for a special ring that is said to make Electric types 10 times more powerful then the strongest electric in the world. It's only a legend, but maybe the stories are true," the Luxray sat on the ground.

"The story goes two young Pikachu were casing each other in the woods, where the lightening raged day and night. The Pikachu dared each other into the shadows of the misty darkness. They saw a flash of light while they were sneaking around, and it took them into a deep cavern underground," she paused.

"Then, they were seen in later years as electric balls of energy that attack anything and everything in sight, but then one day the legendary Pokémon Raikou was sent to claim the sacred Jolt ring that they took. That was the last time anyone has seen any sight of them. Today they say within this forest lies the ring with Raikou as its protector." She finished the wild tale. I didn't believe the story. They were chasing after a myth that someone randomly made up, like Electrike made up the story about the Thunder Tribe. Even if it was half true.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked; I might think the story was untrue, but I wanted to go anyways. It sounded way cooler than going to Beau Meadows.

"Ed, we have to get back on track before we lose them," Eve demaned, but I had the feeling she felt the same way I did.

"Who cares about them, I want to go with them. I don't care if you tackle me or not," I roused to Eve.

"Fine we'll go, just remember we'll probably be sent away from the guild." She added miserably mistaken. I tried to cheer her up by fighting with her. I pushed Eve to her solid earth. "Hey Ed, Why you do that for?" She chased me around the woods until she ran out of breath.

"You'll never catch me; I have metal legs that'll never slow me down," I teased her; these metal legs will be quite useful when running away from something, but I can't use my electric attacks though.

After I had Eve in a playful mood I went to bed on the grassy ground next to Eve staring up at the brightly colored stars that filled the sky above.

* * *

**Clair:** I love this chapter, because now Ed has his Automail back or at least knows it's there. He might not know why he has the metal legs, he will soon find out the truth about himself when Al arrives.

**Al: **So, I'm going to be in the next chapter.

**Clair: **Maybe the next one, maybe the one after the next. I'm not making any promises. Also you probably thought when the crazy Glameow was talking about Entei, it actually meant the magma in the floor, just wanted you to know that just in case you could figure it out. In the beginning I thought it was about Entei, but it's not. If there's any mistakes please tell me. I reread over it this time, so there shouldn't be that many mistakes, but I'm bound to miss one. Thank Everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: The frightful dream

**Clair: **Chapter 8! If anyone finds this story confusing private message me and I'll explain. I don't think this chapter will be very confusing. I just rushed the first 5 chapters because I didn't care for them that much. (P.S. I don't know much about May because I could only watch the 39 free episodes online, so she'll act different or will not be in the beginning.)

**Al:** When am I going to be in the story?

**Clair: **In a little while Al maybe next chapter.

**Al: **Cool

**Clair: Disclaimer: I love the characters in this story very much, but I don't own Ed, Al, May, Envy, Lin or any other FMA character. **If the first POV is confusing in the beginning it's supposed to be a dream from the back of Ed's mind. I should put it in third person, but I absolutely hate Third Person.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The frightful dream and up the yellow path.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

_I saw a dusty old room with books piled on the shelves. Two boys around 10 and 11 were gearing up for something to happen. I couldn't help but think what are they doing? "Are you ready yet, Al!" I heard my voice. It spooked me, but then I realized I was watching myself in a lost memory. _

_"Hang on, brother I'm still getting the materials ready." The younger one ran out of the room and I followed him down the hall into the kitchen. "Let's see I need some water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorous, salt, saltpeter, sulfur, iron, chlorine, silicon, and 15 other ingredients that brother said is in this book." He held up an ancient book with cursive writing inside. _

_While he was getting the ingredients, I went back down the hall to see what I was doing. I hid in a pile of books scattered across the ground. I saw myself sitting in an Indian stance in the middle of the floor. Al walked down the hall with a pile of stuff he named off. "Brother are you sure we should be doing this." Al whined. _

_"Don't bail out on me now, Al." I tried to cheer him up a little. Al still looked a little sadden by what they were doing. I didn't know what the hell they were doing. _

_"I mean is this, such a good idea." The younger brother said. _

_"Don't worry Al; they just put a forbidden label on it so scientist wouldn't feel bad about their failure," I said calmly to the younger brother, "Did you get all the ingredients?" I double checked everything before putting it inside a large iron bowl. I measured each one precisely, and drop them into the bowl. _

_"Are you ready, Al" He just nodded unsure in reply. They both laid their unsteady hands on the symbol in the floor. My mind told me to stop them now! I spirited with energy into the cloud of smoke. Suddenly I stopped from being overwhelmed with light. _

_"BROTHER!" He cried. _

_"AL!" I saw blood oozes from the middle and the edges where they placed their hands._

"_Shorty, Wake Up!" I heard Eve screaming my name._

_I ignored her; I wanted to see what happened next. The cloud of fog didn't help my senses any to help find them, so I relied on sounds. I couldn't hear much of anything. I could only hear my screaming voice. "No, you can't, you can't take him away he's my brother, __**Dammit.**__" _

**Eve's POV (1 hour earlier)**

The first time since I join the guild I woke up at 8:00 o'clock in the morning. I usually wake up at 6:00 from Loudred pounding voice. The mist surrounded the air in the sky. I could barely see Ed sound asleep beside me on the wet ground. I stood up to see if anyone else was awake yet. I saw Team Thunder in the distant between the yellow trees asleep still. "Hey Ed wake up." I said quietly rolling him side to side with one paw.

Ed didn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't wake up, so I left him there and tried to fall back asleep on the foggy ground. I lied awake for an hour wondering if the guild was up yet. I couldn't fall back asleep thinking about it. Ed turned over onto the other side, so he was facing me. I saw Ed squint his eyes tightly and started crying; I stared at him with a shy face that didn't know what to do. I've never seen him cry before. **"Alphonse, Alphonse, Al" **He called out in his sleep.

"Ed wake up!" I shook him hard. I didn't have a clue what he dreaming about, but I didn't like it. Why did he cry out someone name? This must be one of his past memories coming back to haunt him. Everyone has at least one bad memory, but this must be horrifying, I can't imagine what tragic dream he's having. I repeated louder, "Ed Wake Up!" Still nothing happen only his tears fell upon his face. "**Shorty**," I said while standing up. Still nothing.

"No, you can't, you can't take him away he's my brother, **Dammit**!" He yelled which woke everyone up.

I had no other choice, "Tackle!" I yelled ramming my head into his side.

His eyes opened wide. "Hey what the hell, Quick Attack!" He attacked me in the crest.

"Hey, you were having a nightmare; you should be thanking me for waking you up." I barked at Ed.

"What do you mean nightmare I don't remember anything?" He said and I was shocked that a dream that horrible would be forgotten.

"You were screaming about someone named Alphonse, and you seemed to be talking to someone. You were enraged with it." I told Ed he looked at me like I was crazy while everyone ran over to see what was going on.

"Hey, what happened I heard yelling and screaming?" The Luxray nicely asked.

"It was a minor nightmare that I can't remember. Why does everyone have to dramatic about things? Yesh." Ed stood up and talked to everyone like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal he was starting to get his memory back. It might be horrible memories, but it's some break through.

The foggy air cleared away up into the sky. "We should be leaving soon into Deep Thunder Forest." Luxray headed with everyone to the yellow trees where the dungeon entrance was. "You should get ready." The Luxray said turning her head towards us, and then she went to the Kangakhan's Stone. I'm not sure what it's called, but that what I call it. It allows you to get stuff out of storage in the resting spot in the dungeon. It works by having a computer screen the middle and you type in your account number and withdraw whatever you want from your account.

*Grumble grumble* my stomach growled. I only had one apple left in my bag. I asked Luxray "Can I have some apples?"

"Sure sweety." She handed me 10 apples, I think. I didn't bother to count and took two and put the rest in my bag. I gave one to Ed who was sitting at the beginning of the dungeon ready to leave. He took the apple without saying anything.

**Ed's POV**

I could remember the dream perfectly, but I didn't have the courage to talk about it; all the senses overwhelmed my very being. I took a bite out of the apple waiting on everyone.

It took them forever to get everything; finally after I ate 3 apples from our bag everyone was ready. "Are you ready?" Eve asked smiling with joy.

"I've been ready for an hour now," I said impatiently, and then followed Team Thunder into the entrance.

Manectric sat on the ground and turned to everyone. "I want our team to go in first then yours soon after. I want your Chimecho friend to stay behind just in case we don't make it out before sunset. Let's move out." Manectric sternly explained. We followed after their team went in, like he said to.

**Eve's POV**

The entrance had an electric field that told my body not to go in, but I knew I had to follow Ed. The forest had dry soil, which made to turn yellow. I looked at Ed, and couldn't help but think about whom this Alphonse Pokemon that he was crying out about was. I've never heard of him. Maybe he's a human, Ed said he was a human, but maybe he was mistaken for Alphonse. I hope not, I don't want to be captured. But I want to stay with Ed also. Let's just hope I never see Alphonse.

I saw a Jolteon in the back corner of the room. "Hang on, Ed. I want to see if it will join our team." I started walking towards the deranged Pokemon that was one of my fellows. My mother told and showed me all of our evolutions to help me decide. I love that I can choose which evolution I want, but I have to find certain items to be able to evolve into what I want. Like that Jolteon must've found a Thunderstone to evolve.

"Spark" The Jolteon shocked me, and flung me against the wall.

"Quick Attack!" Ed yelled, but when did he learn that? He slid passed my view and stopped me from impacting the electric wall. The force pushed him into the wall. 'Zzzt' I heard a static charge blow out of his leg.

I knew he couldn't move, so I used, "Tackle!" I knew it would do much, but had to protect Ed somehow. He didn't even move a muscle to block my attack.

"Double Kick!" It kicked me across the room grinning wildly. I didn't want a Jolteon on my team anymore or at least not this one. I started to stand, but soon fell; I saw the Jolteon walking towards Ed with the grin still.

I couldn't get my mouth to scream, so I just laid unconsciously beside the wall.

**Ed's POV**

"How does Eve kept getting us into this mess?" I grumbled underneath my breath. Since my legs aren't working anyways, "Spark!" Maybe that'll jump-start my legs like last time. I felt the heated energy pass through my veins and out my fur.

"Thanks for restoring my strength." It said with that evil grin again. He must've converted the electricity into a chemical energy to heal all of his wounds.

I stood up with all my legs restored; well enough to be able to use them. **"Stomp!"** I pounded my feet on the dry earth. Energy flowed out of my core into the ground to form a layer of dusty and dirt to push the Jolteon touching the barrier of the two room. I sprinted near Eve to see if she was OK. She was passed out of the cracked floor. I faced the monster who did this to her. Jolteon shuffled around trying to escape. I picked Eve up and headed up the next floor hoping she would wake up soon without untying the Jolteon that thought it was better than us.

* * *

**Clair: **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it will help me start in the next chapter. This chapter is not at all what I expected to happened, so you can tell I'm making this up as I go along. But it does have a storyline I just don't know the details until I write the chapter. Thanks for reading! Remember if you have questions PM me sometime. Tell me if there's any mistakes please.


	9. Chapter 9: Beastly Raikou

**Clair: **Yay, new chapter! I didn't post it last weekend, because I had marching band and my dad's birthday. Dad got a new four-wheeler now, Woo!

**Al: **What's a four-wheeler?

**Clair: **It's like a car, but is smaller and doesn't have any windows.

**Al: **Oh... Um so what this chapter about?

**Clair: **You can just read the title, and know most of it.

**Al: **Who's Raikou? I'm guessing...it's a Pokemon.

**Clair: **Yes, of course it is, but other than that it's the first legendary Ed and Eve encounter. Also it's the first Pokemon that has a secret ring that hidden from all Pokemon. And before I forget, **Disclaimer: I own all of my OCs personalities, but I own nothing else. They all go to their respected owners.**

**Al: **On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beastly Raikou**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache staring at the ground. I realized I was on Ed's back when his tail poked me while he was waddling towards the stairs. I looked up to see a caved ceiling, with holes throughout it, that was about ready to fall. I scurried off Ed's back onto the floor. "Finally!" He rejoiced to himself happily. 'He was probably happy because he didn't have to carry me anymore. Yeah I would be too if I had to carry him.'

"Um, so what floor are we on?" I asked rubbing my head, 'why couldn't my headache go away already?'

"Hell if I know! I'm was too busy carrying you! You're the one who always keeps track Of things!" he screamed angrily.

"Ed stop it, I know your tired and that you are most likely hungry, but that gives you no right to scream at me! Here." I handed him an apple to calm him down. 'Somehow it worked.' "Come on it can't be that much farther. Have you seen Team Thunder around anywhere?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Nope, haven't seen them" He said almost...happily, like he didn't care what happened to them. He walked up the stair to the next floor. Which, I didn't have a clue where we were going.

Surprisingly we didn't see any Pokemon on the next few floors. It was like a wasteland with scary ghost Pokemon, but yet there wasn't any around? A mist swarmed the room to where Ed and I couldn't see anything. I heard a screeching cry in the distance. I started shaking horrified of the moans. "Your not scared, are you?" He asked. I didn't have anything to say because I couldn't speak. "Grrr, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if your really that scared hop on my back again." He sighed deeply.

"No...no...no It's, It's Ok." I replied trembling. I tumbled on the ground.

"Get up," He griped, "we have to find the others or we'll never get out of this regretful place." he sighed again. 'Now that I think about it, I can't remember how to get back. He's right we'll have to find them to see the guild ever again.' I rose up proud because, that at least, Ed was by my side.

"I don't know, I've always been scared of the 'monster!' I've heard that it drags innocent Pokemon into its cave and feeds on their flesh while there still alive!" I started shivered again.

"You do know they're just random stories to scare little kids, so they do what they're told." He said with sighish grin on his face. "That's why you must have proof for innocents, words mean nothing. Well let's hurry." He ran up the stair a few floors. The mist still made me uneasy and basically blind, so I followed directly behind him.

"Ssh, crack, sshh" I heard a rumble from a few floors above us. The mild earth quake, and I moved my feet while dodging the bouncing rocks. "What! What's happening?!" I asked shocked. Ed's impression on his face was as shocked as mine. The ground stopped shaking. I sighed and laid beside Ed. "That was a close one, good thing we weren't in the middle..." I stared off into space, then I realized 'Team Thunder was most likely in the blast because they went in before we did, therefore the rumble must've came from the top!' Without saying anything I rushed around the fog to find the stairs, Ed followed close behind.

The next floor, was a one-roomed with a little swirly thing at the end of the hall, I heard that it was called a warp zone. They, just, warp you to the top so you don't have to climb a million stairs. I walked into the fog to find Team Thunder, without Electrike, lying on the rugged, dusty soil. Ed shook them with his legs, which still had a few unpatched fur holes because he never had stitching done on them. "They probably ain't going to wake up anytime soon because they fainted in battle." I said, I hoped they didn't faint so we would have someone to fight beside. I wonder what must've defeated them on the battlefield?

"There has to be something!" He said. His face expression looked like they died or something.

"Ed, they'll be fine. They just fainted they're not dead." I told him nodding to make sure he got it, Pokemon don't die in battle that's insane just to imagine. I rested on the ground. Ed and I ate my last two Oran berries before heading into battle. ( If it's still up there.) I excitedly flew to the warp zone with Ed closely behind. A wave of energy passed as I quickly moved to the next floor. I was more than ready!

* * *

The warp zone led me to a mountain side cliff of a canyon. I could see the vast forest floor below, and a deep crack with a river down at the bottom to my right. The soil was a light clay color, unlike in the dungeon. Ed walked up beside me.

'Crash' A large thunder bolt shot through the sky. A shadow appeared on the horizon. It started running, almost, like it was running from something or someone. Once it came closer I realized that it was Electrike bruised face.

"Run! Run!" He howled running past us. I hesitated before moving, I turned around and spirited after Electrike. I looked behind to make sure Ed was following, but he wasn't! I spirited back leaving Electrike. "Come on, Ed!" I barked running up to him.

"Why run away when it's probably ten times faster than you are? And besides, you'd be too tired after running for so long you'd be too tired to fight!" He exclaimed. Actually he did have point, and I told myself I was ready, running isn't an option.

'Boom!' Suddenly the lightning flashed again. A dog Pokemon stood in front of me. It was a Pokemon I've never seen before. It had purple face and a long, white mane that stretched passed its back. It had a yellow body with sparkles surrounding him. I stood in a back leg stance to show him I was ready. Ed did the same with his metal back paw. "I'm Raikou. Why have you come?" It asked in a harsh voice. I keep my stance waiting for his move. I silently stared at the unknown beast. It looked like a giant compared to me.

"We are just passing through." I said skittishly trying to fight through my fright of the monster.

"Their nothing to see past this place go home!" He said harsher than before.

"Why should I?" Ed said fiercely daring it to come at him. I would've said they same only more cowardly. He was the one who fainted Team Thunder. He must pay for at least that much.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"Charge!" Raikou body turned into a battery. 'Well, now I know he's an electric type.' "Thunder!" A scattered shock jolted through my body. I knew from the last few times, that my legs wasn't going to move. My nerves in my fur caught most of the blast before it obliterated my insides.

I couldn't use my 'Special Move' because my legs wouldn't move. "Stand back, Eve!" I yelled clearly for her to hear above the wind and lightning. She quickly moved to a nearby rock, and crouched down.

"Spark!" I hit Raikou, but I had something else in mind. 'Stomp' A surge of chemical energy surrounded the air. 'Boom' A explosion came from the ground. I wasn't sure what I did because all I could see dust partials through the space I was standing.

"Grrr," Raikou growled, "Now where have you gone to?" He tapped his claws on the ground very softly, but could I could still hear it with my super sensitive hearing.

"Quick attack!" I heard Eve attack Raikou. 'Didn't I tell her to stay back!' I angry ran toward the yell. Eve was standing far away from Raikou. 'She must've bounced off him.'

"Quick Attack!" The beast used it on Eve. It hit her in the head, and she went flying across the plateau.

"Ugg..." I heard her wine. 'I don't have time to check on her, but this Pokemon finally gave me something worth fighting about.'

'Stomp!' I played its little game of who would win. The glow of blue light confused Raikou. I made a rock wall to protect myself for his next attack quickly.

"Enough already, Hyper Beam!" It called out a move that sounded powerful. I hid behind the wall so I couldn't see what was happening. I heard a dreadful sound like a charge machine. Suddenly the move blasts though my earth wall onto me. It felt like I was going to die. It was some kind of strange energy that was white with red dots. I landed beside Eve. I saw her start to cry staring at me. "I'm sorry Eve..." I sighed and shut my eyes from the overwhelming pain.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke up being dragged against the ground. Ed was being pushed beside me. I looked up and saw a grinning Raikou with red eyes pushing me, and rope rubbing my fur. I stared in front of me, and realized I was sliding closer and closer to the edge. I scuffled around to untangled my rope. 'Come on, Come on untangle already!' I screamed inside my head. "I see you woke up. This what you get for not running away. Nobody steps on my territory! Nobody is allowed to have the ring; it's my duty to protect it." Raikou explained in a demanding voice. I untied myself without Raikou even remotely interested.

"We're not here for the stupid ring!" I barked aggravated. "Is that why you attacked us?! What so special this ring anyways!?" I barked, with courage because I really wanted to know, and since Raikou was harshly demanding I was going to be harshly demanding, right back!

"The rings hold a special power that if tapped into the world could be in peril. I was told from my master to protect it with my life, so I protect it with my life when anyone comes here. What makes me think you're not lying?" He questioned with an odd look.

"Because I'm not! Let us pass, please!" I demanded, untying Ed's knots. Ed was still unconscious.

"No, Thunder." A ten times more powerful jolt than I ever felt before in my short life ran through my body. I felt like I was sizzling from the inside out. My body tensed, and I felt a surge of light slowly falling. 'I must survive, I must survive, I must...' I passed out on the dusty clay earth from the unbearably after-shock of the blast.

* * *

**Borealis' POV**

I lept across a mountain stream and felt the North wind rustle my mane. This normally soothing occurrence only agitated me because of the scents whipping at my senses. My eyes narrowed at the bitter scent that flowed almost infinity from Raikou's home.

I quickly bounded up the mountainside moving like the wind. I reached the top in time to see Raikou preparing to push two small Pokemon off the cliff.

"Raikou! Don't you dare!" I crashed into the dog of thunder and rolled a few meters with him.

Now my coat is dirty. I'll have my friend groom it once I save the Pokemon that were about to be pushed off the cliff.

I lept off of Raikou and shook myself, trying to shake off the dirt that had lodged into my mane. I looked up at Raikou and froze. His eyes were cold and lifeless, this was not the Raikou I knew. Once again that bitter scent pierced the air and it was coming from Raikou.

"How dare you attack two innocent Pokemon!" My voice echoed off of the surrounding mountains. Raikou growled and lunged at me. I quickly dodged and whipped one of my tails around and yanked him off his feet.

"Those two were trying to steal the Jolt ring!" I growled menacingly at Raikou and he slowly backed away. Never mess with a PO'ed Suicune for your personal health.

My two tails lashed, my mane was standing up slightly, My eyes were slits, and my horn was slightly glowing. I was extremely angry and Raikou was my release.

"You of all Pokemon should know that I do not like excuses for actions that should have never been carried out. Aurora Beam!" I gathered energy from the wind and the sunlight and converted it into an attack. I fired the beam of pulsating lights and it struck Raikou hard. He fell to the earth and glared at me before getting up.

I smirked at Raikou. He was weak from the previous battle and wasn't thinking straight. "Dig." I had the immense pleasure of seeing pure shock on Raikou's face before I buried my way under ground.

I carefully listened to the wind and when I was sure of Raikou's location I burst out from the Earth and collided into Raikou. His eyes widened before he collapsed, all his HP gone.

I smiled sadly at Raikou's limp form before I headed back over to the two from earlier. I looked them over, their singed fur showing how bad they were hit by electric attacks. The eevee was singed badly, her normally brown fur entirely black in some places.

The shinx is what caught my attention. He was twitching lightly in his unconscious state and I got an eyeful of a familiar symbol. The snake on a cross, the flammel.

"Poor pups, you came very near to having an early death. I'll take you to my cavern so you can heal. You'll need it." I slowly and very carefully lifted the two onto my back and prepared to begin my decent down the way I came.

* * *

**Clair: **I must tell you Yuki, did Borealis POV. She did quite great job of it too! I told you she better than I am. (I think I told you?) Yuki going to be doing Borealis POV for now on, just letting you know. Anyways I wanted to say I love reviews and I need these three questions answered:

Do you like the changing POV?

Do you think I have Ed's personality right?

What do you think Al's Pokemon is? (Hint: It's a dog. I'll PM you if you get it right or I'll tell you somehow.)

I hope you like it, and sorry again for the late update. Next chapter will be soon.

Ja nee for now! Thanx for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Sweet Wolf

**Clair: **Hello people of the world! Today September 30, 2012 Al is coming into my story, yeah that right, not anyone else but mine. He's mine all mine, hahaha.

**Yuki: **Ok, who gave you crack brownies, wait no, weed brownies.

**Clair: **Um...nobody...

**Yuki:** I'm serious Clair who gave you weed brownies!?

**Clair:** **Nobody I told you! **I just miss Al in the beginning that's all. :(

**Yuki: **Don't be sad. It's Ok.

**Riversong (sis): **Awe you finally found yourself boyfriend.

**Yuki: **Don't talk to Clair-sama like that. She's not a little kid!

**Clair: **Do you not know me, I don't love anybody. I only like people as friends, and besides Al is a fiction character anyways.

**Al: **What!? My life is a lie!?

**Clair:** *sigh* What did I get into this time? *shakes head* **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did, but then again if I owned FMA you wouldn't be reading this story right now, because it wouldn't be on here. I would be off doing other things. Anyways on with the story! **

**Chapter 10: **The Big Sweet Wolf

**Eve's POV**

I woke in a haze of mist that swallowed the area. I saw glimmers of light streaming in the distance. I realized it was some sort of cave when the rocks released from my fur when I began to sit up. I searched though the thick fog to see if could find Ed within. I saw his bright blue fur a few feet away from where I was standing. I cut a path through the fog to reach him. I had seen his eyes close, and I knew I wouldn't be able to wake him without disturbing the things, if any, in the cave.

I looked for a patch of light to find the exit. I turned to left to see a Pokemon, I think. It was all white when I started walking closer to it. I was surprised I could see it in the haze, but the first thing I spotted was its huge black scythe on its head. 'Well this is defiantly the strangest dog Pokemon I've ever seen!' I poked it, not knowing what to say.

'Cough, Cough' It wheezed alarmingly. I wanted to help the Pokemon, but I didn't know how to solve the problem. Pokemon never, hardly ever, get sick! 'I wish I knew what was wrong with him.*Sigh.* 'Huh, there's a thing like what Ed has on his leg. What's that doing there?' It was a snake on a cross with a crown and wings over top. It was located on its white mane over its neck.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the corner of my eye. I quickly glanced back to see nothing. _'Well that's a little odd.'_ I turned back around. The shadow appeared again, only now it was running. "Hello...is someone there?" I asked shaking.

"Um...hello my name is Borealis," she greeted while passing by my eyes to where I couldn't get a glance of her. "Hmph," She grunted aggravated with something.

"What's the matter?" I asked unaware of the problem.

"Grrr, I'm so unorganized... *Face paws* I can't even find the Oran berries I went out to go get yesterday," she sighs with herself. When she stopped beside me I saw a long purple cloud surrounding her, it was like Raikou's white mane. She was an elegant blue in color, and she looked six times bigger than me when I looked up at her!

"So what's the Oran berry for?" I asked curiously.

"For the sick absol I found about a week ago," she says, pity lacing her tone. She stares at the wheezing absol on the ground.

"Ugh...I'm so stupid!" I explained. 'Why do I have to act so blond at a moment like this?' Borealis face paws her face again and starts shaking her head. Suddenly a Oran berry rolled between Borealis' legs. We both turned at the same time to see Ed yawning.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Ed replied walking over.

"Hai" she says. 'Huh!? What does she mean by 'hi(?)' I thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ed stared at Borealis awkwardly.

"Yes in Japanese," Borealis laughed at our mistake. "If you don't know Japanese you're going to be very confused when I get on a rampage, but I can teach you if you want."

"Japan has a different language than Pokenesse!" Ed exclaims. "And, Eve we have enough on our shoulders as it is with the stupid guild and all." Ed said with an attitude like always. *Sigh*

"I don't care...I mean you don't have to learn it." I replied bitterly. 'If I want to learn something than there's nothing going to stop me, that's my philosophy.'

"Finally, someone wants to learn Japanese!" she said excitedly. She picks up the Oran berry and gives it to the white wolf. Suddenly its eyes opening, and starts wheezing again.

"Water...please." The absol says trying to sit up. I gave him some water from the bucket beside him.

"Thank you." He replied nicely. "So where am I?" He asked looking around.

* * *

Al's POV

I stared through the mist to see three dogs standing in front of me. One was super short, not to mention **blue**! The second dog was only a bit taller than the first and was really fluffy, it was giving me a friendly smile. The third dog towered over all the others and looked somewhat akin to a unicorn.

I tried to talk but all I did was wheeze. I attempted to sit up but found that my body was too weak to support my weight.

"Water...please." I managed to speak. The fluffy dog walked out of my line of sight and came back with a bucket of water. I quickly lapped up the cold liquid and enjoyed it soothing my irritated throat.

"Thank you." I stated after I drank almost half of the water in the bucket. "So where am I?" I asked looking around only to see a dense mist. The large dog face pawed(?) and groaned.

"And that is probably why I couldn't find the Oran berry." Suddenly the mist cleared to reveal a large alcove that glittered because of the crystals imbedded in the walls.

"Um...I don't know." The fluffy brown dog says. "But our names are Borealis." She pointed with her paw to the unicorn dog. "My name is Eve, and the sourpuss behind me is Ed." I twitched at the familiar nickname. Memories flash backed in my mind. I remembered others teasing him about his formal name so I gave him his nickname, even though I don't use it.

"Your actually in my house." Borealis says. 'This is one strange house, but she is a gigantic unicorn dog which is even stranger.'

"Really." Ed says in a sarcastic tone. The name still bugged me because I miss him so much. I wonder where Ed is anyway.

"Well yeah where else would I live?!" She said angry. "This is and always will be my home."

"Um..." I said not knowing what to say. "Do you know anyone named Edward Elric, he's..." I was cut off by Borealis screaming.

"Ahh!" Borealis started running frantically for no apparent reason.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Ed said. "Eve is scared of '**everything**' and you are scared of a little spider Pokemon!" It all hit me at once Ed was Brother! Because one the short characteristic, two he talks in that same attitude, and third I just know!

**"Brother!" **I stood up on my weak legs that I knew where going to give in, but I just had to hug brother, **I just had to!** "Your alive, but how did you get that strange body?" I looked at my 'paw' when I was hugging him. I stepped back slowly looking at myself. "Wait what happened to me, brother."

"What hell are you talking about, I'm not your brother!?" Brother said, but why? Doesn't he remember me. *sniffle*

"I'm Alphonse Elric, how can you not remember me! You gave up your life just to get my body back! Which now I'm in a different body! Why does truth have to hate me so much!" I ranted on and on. The blue unicorn who called herself Borealis stared at me with a crazed look, and Ed and Eve where like 'Dude I have no clue what the hell you're talking about.' "Look I'm not crazy! Ok, from what I remember, let's started from the beginning. First, brother and I were trying to get back to Amertis, and failed horribly. We ending up here instead. Once we made it here, brother and I were stupid enough to try again. We failed again, obviously, and I'm guessing Truth turned us into animal things and eased your memory to torture us." *sigh* I stated.

"Okay...so your saying I'm from a different **Universe**!?" Brother yelled like **I** was the crazy one.

"Ok...um we are called Pokemon not animal things. You're considered an absol from what Borealis said." Eve said with a dirty look.

"I'm sorry." I say skittishly. I didn't know, I thought animal things was a nice way of putting it.

"Hn," Borealis sounds with a shrug. "Sure I believe you, but I'm a little confused, so Ed was a human, I'm guessing."

"Well yes, but he had automail to help him against the Homunculi." I said, but I probably shouldn't have mentioned the Homunculi, now they're going be completely utterly confused. Which their face expressions told me, 'Um...I was with you for a second there, but now I'm lost.'

"Is this what you meant," she pulled brother towards me. He had patches on him with his automail shining through. *Sigh* Brother didn't even get his arm and leg back. Why does Truth have to be so mean.

"Um...yes, I see you kept your automail brother." I said while Eve was lifting brothers paw to let me have a closer look. The automail was exactly like how Winry made it. I wonder how brother is going fix it when it breaks. Because I tried taking a few lessons with Winry when I was in my suit of armor, but failed utterly.

"I've never heard of 'automail' before." Borealis replied.

"Yeah I've never heard it called that either." Eve said despite the confusion plastered on her face. Suddenly Borealis perked up and whipped around to face brother.

"I just had a thought. Let me see your 'automail'." Brother raised his eyebrow at Borealis' demand, but did as he was instructed, which surprised me. Brother lifted his right paw and held it in front of him. Borealis looked it over and gave it some cautious sniffs, then pulled away, nodding to herself.

"I think I know what's wrong. The 'automail' is most definitely some form of metal. It's also rusted and water-logged. If I clear that up..." Borealis trailed off and took a deep breath. She then blew what looked to red crystals onto the automail limb. The 'skin' started to peel off and steam rose from the prosthetic.

Brother's dim eyes lightened a few shades and I saw a little more intelligence in his gaze. Brother blinked again before lifting his hind left leg. Borealis moved so she was at a better angle and repeated the previous process.

"Ahh, It's another one!" Borealis screeched before she flipped into the air and landed 10 feet away from **another** spider. "OMJasin, Aurora Beam!" A shooting jet of power poured out Borealis as what looked like the colors of the Northern Lights. The light directly hit the spider Pokemon right between the eyes.

* * *

Ed's POV

A flood of **'****sweet'** memories sweeped across my head. I remembered the bad times like when Nina and Hughs died tragically. *Sigh*, but I remembered the good times like when I passed the alchemy exam. I also remembered being in the 'fake' world, and not knowing if Al was **alive** or **not**.

"Al?" I managed to say under my breath when the rushing thoughts flowed over me. 'How did Al become a Absol?' I looked around the room, and Borealis was chasing away from a itty bitty spider **'again.'** *Sigh, One thing, if anything, I've learned from this world is that Pokemon are crazy.*

**"Brother!" **Al exclaims excitedly hugging me again. "You finally remembered!"

"Al...your choking...me!" I felt like I was dying. Al didn't let go. "Al!" I tried to yell but all that came out was a my breath from Al squeezing, literally squeezing, me so hard my eyes felt like my eyes were going pop out!

"Did you **finally** get that spider that you where screaming at?!" Eve replied to her actions.

"Yup!" Borealis replied. "Stupid Spinarks!" Borealis reported.

"Hey guys, come look outside!" Eve says at the entrance. 'Huh,' Al lets go off me from his grasps. **FINALLY SWEET RELIEF! ** I staggered toward Eve with other two trailing behind. "Isn't it beautiful?" It was a full moon with not a cloud in the sky. The stars lit up the black void in the sky. I stared at Eve, and then looked up at the rays of light that looked close enough to touch, but yet they are more than billions and billions of miles away. Al and Borealis fell asleep under moonlight that showed the peacefulness of the world, while Eve and I talked about my lost memories in Amertris underneath the starry night.

* * *

**Clair:** I did this chapter with Yuki, so it shouldn't be all credited to me. I love to thank Yuki and all the people who reviewed out there. If anyone is a better drawer than I am, which I'm pretty good, I would l love to know your website name to see your pictures. I might get a deiveingart account soon. (I don't know how it's spelled.) I would like to ask you if you love this chapter as much as I do. Yuki helped me a little with the funny parts, but I'm proud of myself because I think I made Borealis (Which is Yuki) and Al complete correct on their personalities. I made them so perfect that it scares me a little, but I'm very easy to scare so yeah. Thanx! :)

Japanese phases in this chapter:

Hn: Naruto word from whatever

OMJ: Oh my Jasin

Hai: Yes


	11. Chapter 11: The Rings of Creation

**Clair:** I'm back! Guess what today is Fullmetal Alchemist Day! I went to school dressed as Ed, everyone wondered and gave me weird looks, but I don't care **IT'S FMA DAY.**

**Ed: **Wait today's the 3rd right, **SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES! **

**Yuki: **Yeah, Clair that sounds a little stalker "like." I would be crept out if someone purposely dressed like me, but of course I did the same thing, Happy October 3.

**Al: **Awe nobody likes me...

**Clair: **Everyone loves you Al; I would've dressed like you, but one my hair is light blond (like Ed's) not dirty blond, two why would I have a empty suit just lying around?

**Al: **So you can be like me...

**Clair: Grrr, **I wish I did, but I don't so I dressed like Ed, got it, good. Moving on. How is a sparkling vampire better than a puppy.

**Ed: ****Ok, you dress up like me, but yet you call me a little puny puppy dog!**

**Clair: **You must admit it you are one.

**Ed: Do you want a kick in the face?!**

**Clair: **You can't kick a author in the face!

**Ed: Watch me!**

**Clair: **Uh-huh very interesting, **_BOLT STRIKE_**, hehehe!

**Yuki: **That's the most strangest laugh I've ever heard!

**Ed: I can't move! Why does Truth have to be so cruel!**

**Clair: Happy FMA DAY everyone, Disclaimer: I might dress like Ed, act like Al, but I'm not either. So, who am I, I might be a peach, I might be a Pidgey, I might be a box who knows . . .**

I want to tell you something it's a little random, but just weird. Did you know in Spongebob Squarepants the characters are based after the seven deadly sins! See, Squid-ward (Sloth), Sandy (Pride), Patrick (Glutting), Pearl (Lust), Mr. Krabs (Greed), Spongebob (Envy), and Plankton (Wrath). Crazy isn't it! It's off topic, but it just CRAZY!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Rings of Creation**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I awoke staring at the morning sun. The morning gaze made my heart flutter when it beamed into my eyes. The sunlight made me feel glad that I survived, close to death, from that evil Raikou, I mean if Borealis hadn't of came who knows what would've happened to us, and Ed never would've remembered his lost memories And brother. When Ed started talking yesterday about his life under the moonlight; I began to tear up a little, but Ed went to bed before he finished. If he didn't stop talking about the horrid, I was going to cry with all heart's content.

I saw Ed beside my back, and the others asleep by the entrance. I began to sit up. The ground was very rocky and hard to walk through. 'I hate heights, why couldn't Borealis stay at a comfortable place like a lake or something. Since he's a water type and all.' "Waah!" I screamed. 'Woo, that was a close one, stupid cliff.' I finally made it over to the entrance where Al and Borealis where at. Al was asleep on Borealis' body with his flammel symbol sticking out. Ed told me about the symbol last night he said it was a symbol for rebirth. He didn't say much else about it, I even asked, but he just looked away. I figured he didn't want to talk about it.

I poked Borealis on the noise, "Da-poke-eda" I said. (A/N: Don't ask it my saying, mine I tell you.)

"Huh, **Grr!" **she growled I wanted to run, but I my legs wouldn't move. I stand idiotically motionless.

**"Nobody wakes me when I'm sleeping, got it, I'll hurt you if you do it again!" **She glared at me, and stood up. She walked into her cave without saying anything more.

"Waah!" Al says when hitting the rocky ground. "Oh, hi Eve," He smiles happily, "Where's brother?"

"Dang it!" I yelled at myself. "I'm not going over there again and getting him. I almost fell the first time!" I said standing up on my legs. I turned to where I came. "He's somewhere over there," I pointed with my left hand. I tried to see him on my tipeytoes, but my legs gave in; I crashed to the ground before I could see him. 'Ugh'

"Don't worry I'll get him." Al said hopping over the sharp rocks like it was nothing.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I jumped across the mountain tops with surprise. 'Maybe this body has some advantages. But I still I was in my body again.' *Sigh* I saw brother a few feet away with his automail glimmered in the morning light. "Hey brother, it's time to wake up." I said moving him with my feet.

"What Al, leave me alone. Go back to bed." He yawned. 'Brother always the same.' *Sigh*

"Brother, come on, you won't get any bacon if you don't wake up." I teased.

"**BACON**!" He yelled smiling, and ran like a rocket to where Eve was at. 'Works every time.' I followed him to the entrance I hoped Borealis was getting some food, because if not...

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I walked into Borealis' cave when Al and Ed came running over. The mist wasn't there unlike the night before. The sparkling crystals lit up the room with a blue dim light. I saw Borealis asleep in the corner of the room, or at least trying to; he had one eye peeking on our every movement. "Here, Ed," I handed him an apple.

"**Al," **Ed said irate with him. I wasn't sure why? **"You said I'd get bacon!"** He pouted! 'Oh, well now I know they're definitely brothers.'

I whispered to Al, "Is he always like this?" He just nodded.

"Um, by any chance do you have some meat like bacon?" He asked, but what the hell is 'meat' I've heard that before.

"No sorry, I've had 'meat' before." I quietly whispered while Ed babbled to himself pacing around the room.

"**YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF MEAT BEFORE**!" He answered amazed.

"No," I cried, "I've heard of berries, apples, fruits, and medicine, but I've never heard of 'meat.'"

"That's because meat only in the south. Pokemon in the south are treacherous and cruel. The Pokemon down there don't have many restrictions on anything, So they turn to cannibalism for a source of food. That probably why you've never heard of it before." Borealis echoed from out of the shadows.

"Oh...uh-huh," I nodded in understanding. 'It's a good thing I don't live in the south.' "So, Al do you want an apple, Oran berry or a chestnut. I'm warning you now, the chestnuts taste HORRIBLE!" I roared taking out an apple for myself.

"Hm...I guess I'll take an apple. Hey brother what do you want." He called, but Ed didn't answer he just walked out.

I ran out to find him. He was sitting by the cliff side staring at the morning dew coming off the mountain tops. "What's wrong?" I worried.

"I don't know," He sighed with disbelief. "Do you have any noodles?" He directed. 'Well that is a little odd most Pokemon hate noodles.'

I smiled and walked in to Borealis, I asked. "Do you have a Kangaskhan storage machine anywhere."

"Yeah there one over there." She pointed with her paw to beside the entrance. I typed 114 into the computer. I withdraw a few food items out of storage. "Here," I placed the bag of noddles in his hand. "Happy now, sourpuss." I said grinning.

"Um...I can't eat this." Ed retorted.

"Why not?" I retorted back.

"Why do you think?! **Do Pokemon not know** **how to cook their own food either!** _I'm a horrible cook and I know how to cook noodles!"_ He gave me a retarded look. I backed away slowly trying to see if could get away, because I don't what he was talking about. But that might be possibly why everyone hates it.

"Scald." Borealis used a move with scorching water that steamed the cave. "Are you happy now?!" Borealis gave him a rhetorical look. I couldn't see anything in the cave everything was blurred together from the dusty fog. I think Ed nodded, but I'm not sure.

I found the entrance out of the cave finally after a 10 minutes; everyone was waiting on me outside. "So what are we suppose to do now brother?" Al asked.

"We can head to Beau meadow if you want, Eve." Ed said disappointed.

"Really!?" I shriek with excitement. "We can finally meet up with the guild again, YAY!"

"Your with guild?" Borealis looked alarmed by the fact. 'Huh, I wonder if she knows them?'

"What's a guild?" Al tilted his head.

"It's like, different groups of teams in a village that train, and the guild is where they train at." I said, even though I was a little confused about the guid was because my parents always told me different; they said it was a group of warriors held in a place to help the worlds problems. But now I have second thoughts about what they said. I mean were warriors, sorta, but does our guild solve all the worlds problems...no not really, I will though. I'll become the best of the best.

"So Ed's in it,too ,then. Can I join?" Al says eagerly.

"I guess...? I'll ask Chatot when we get to Beau meadow." I unsurely said with an awkward smile.

"But we won't make it there before dark; it's a little aways from here. I have an idea." Borealis said sniffing around. "Al do you think you can keep up with me with Eve on your back?" She asked, where is she going with this I wondered.

"Yeah I think so." Al replied.

"Ed can get on my back; I know a secret path that only the rich take. It will be much faster." She explained. "Lets move out."

I hopped on Al's shoulders, and Ed grab onto Borealis'. "Hey borealis why isn't brother on my back?" Al asked looking at Ed.

She asked face pawing herself. "Do you really think you can carry Ed and his automail?" She said with disgrace.

"Yeah...no." Al admitted.

* * *

After I gathered everything in my bag we headed off across the mountain. I think we were heading east by the position of the sun. Al gracefully glided across the rugged mountain while trailing farther and farther behind Borealis. "Come on Al where going to lose them!" I tried to encourage him to run/jump/glide/or whatever he was doing; I wasn't completely sure because I was just hanging on to dear life with my necklace flying every which way. Al began to sped up with furry. My paws dug into Al's fur, and I bowed my head from the rushing air whiplashing my face.

After about an hour of me screaming on the inside, Al finally began to slowly gallop across a swampy landscape. I tilted my head forward to see Ed on Borealis to my right and cloudy forest to my right. "Hey Borealis are we in cloud forest?" I whispered with one eyebrow raised up.

"Yeah." She looked up at me with her beady eyes.

"Well that was swell ride." Ed says sarcastically while falling on the ground. "Remind me never to take a ride on Borealis again." Ed starts to get up, but I could tell he was going to be in a pissy mood the rest of the day. *Sigh*

"Why was it so bad brother?" Al questioned with a little concern.

"Why?! Well I was about choked to death by giant purple clouds and the wind didn't help any!" Ed tells us enrage by the fact. I didn't want to make him more aggravated than he already was so I kept my mouth shut. My ride wasn't, exactly, swell either.

None of us said anything afterwards and we headed into cloud forest. The forest was like a maze of corn only in a haze that made you blind. The smoke in-caved the area with nothing in sight for miles besides a few trees here and there. I walked underneath Borealis' legs to make sure I didn't get lost. Ed walked behind me and kept staring at the ground like he was looking at something. I asked him about it, "What are you looking at." I turned my head and almost walked into her leg when she stopped.

"This." He pointed to a small ring on Borealis' toe. Borealis watched our every movement when she stopped.

* * *

**Borealis' POV**

I heard Eve and Ed talking under me and I stopped when I heard Eve ask Ed about something he was looking at. My heart leapt into my throat. It's bad enough Eve is a part of the Guild, but if she knew about my ring. She...she'll hate me because I'm fighting the rings power every second.

I could turn evil just like the other legendaries, and it scared me. That's why I was living in the mountains and surrounded my home in a deep mist. That way no one would come near and I hurt them in my psychotic state.

Now I would have to fight harder to remain in control of myself, with these three around me. Even if two of them are former humans and Eve posses the Capricorn shard. None of them could defeat me, and I would surely kill them.

"Hey Borealis? What is the ring on your foot for?" I felt my stomach rise to join my heart in my throat. I started walking again and pretended not to have heard her. I didn't even flinch when I saw an Ariados. I just fired an Auroura Beam at it. I kept my gaze straight ahead and was praying that Eve would just drop it. Eve did, however the one who asked wasn't who I was expecting.

"Borealis? Is there something wrong? Does it have to do with the ring on your foot?" Al, the former human, asked. I don't know why but I trusted him more than his brother. He just had this calming and sweet aura around him, and it makes me want to open up to him. So I did.

I stopped walking and nudged Eve and Ed out from under me and I told Al to stop. I placed a mist barrier around our location so no one could hear or see us. After that was done I laid down and the others settled around me.

"Eve, I'm guessing you were never told the story of Creation, correct?" Eve shook her head, confusion glittering in her eyes. I nodded and heaved a deep sigh.

"You see in the beggining of the universe, there was two dragon pokemon. One was all types, while the other was just normal. The normal pokemon's name...is Arceus. One day another creature said to be created from a jealous thought by Arceus attacked the brothers. The Multi-type dragon, Icrealus defended Arceus and was ripped apart by the attack. Icrealus' body transformed into the Sixteen Elemental Plates and the Creation Orb. Arceus created three other orbs, the Griseous, Adamant, and Lustrous Orbs."

"Years later the evil pokemon launched another attack this time Giritina, Dialga, and Palkia was born from their respective Orbs. The Creation orb was shattered into seventeen elemental rings which were given to the first minor legendaries. Arceus started to go insane because of the Creation Orb's seperation. After Arceus lost control of his power the rings began to mutate and drive their legendary counterparts insane with the power released by the rings. I am in possesion of the Aqua ring, I am a hazard to all of you and unless one of you defeat me in a battle, I will eventually go insane and most likely hurt someone. I wouldn't blame any of you if you decided to leave me here for your own safety." I hung my head and waited for one of them to shout at me to leave and never come back. I waited for a minute before I dared to look up at them.

I was surpised by what I saw. Eve was growling lightly while Ed and Al were staring at me with what looked to be sympathy(?). I twitched in surprise when Eve leapt to her feet, determination urning in her chocolate eyes.

"You saved us from Raikou! Your fine now! So why don't you fight us and let us beat you so you don't have to carry that burden anymore? You shouldn't be afraid of what we think of you! I mean look at us! I'm an Eevee that passes out all the time, Ed has metal limbs and was formerly human, and Al's a disaster pokemon and also previously human! We. Do. Not. Care. What's. Wrong. With. You. Us crazy peoples have to stick together, right?" Eve shouted and I nodded my spirits lifted higher that ever.

"Thanks Eve, I really needed that. Now," I looked at the three oddballs in front of me."Attack me." And they did.

* * *

**Clair: **Hehehe, cliffhanger. People do it to me so I'm going to you guys. Thanx for reading, hehehe! :)


	12. Chapter 12: We Are Sparta!

**Clair: ***Poke* Da-poke-ada

**Yuki: ***Poke* Da-poke-ada

**Clair: ***Poke* Da-poke-ada

**Yuki: ***Poke*Da-poke-ada

**Clair: **Hn!

**Yuki: **Hn!

**Clair: **Hn!

**Yuki: **Hn!

**Clair: Hn!**

**Ed: Will you two stop it already!**

**Al: **Yeah I must agree with brother that's quite annoying. Sorry Clair.

**Clair: Yes I won for once! Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the suspense and goodness of it all! I know I'm weird moving on.**

**Yuki: Kukukukuku!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: We Are...Sparta!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_I never thought I'd be here, fighting against a friend, a soldier. I never thought I'd find two human turned into Pokemon, hell I never thought I'd join the guild, but all of this happened in a single week. Pokemon fainted, I might've died by being pushed off a cliff, and now I fight for my friends and my safety. Nobody can save us, now we're all on our own against our friend, Borealis, to keep her from going insane. How did it come to this? I can not answer that question for I do not know._

* * *

I heard Ed and Al cry in agony though the mist. I felt ashamed of what I was doing, but at the same time it felt right somehow. "Aurora Beam!" Borealis dark side fought against Ed's Alchemy. (Now I know what it's called.) All I could see is Borealis _red_ eyes beaming in my direction I wanted to hide, but instead I stood like a stiff board trapped in concrete. I tried to crawl out of the mud with her eyes still beaming; she started to walk closer to me, away from Ed. I clawed the damp soil to try to get out of the sink hole. Nothing happened; I only sank deeper. My heart jumped out of my chest and into my throat.

**"No!"** I heard a holler in the background. I tensed up when Borealis red eyes stared directly at me. *Clank, clank* I heard what sounded like metal coming my way. I was positive it was Ed, but there was no way he was going to make it to me in time.

**'Stomp' **I bright blue flash of alchemy shined across the layer of earth. I bowed my head and prayed I would survive this dreaded day. I saw the ground turn into an icy path. I scurried out of my shell onto the ground using the sheet of ice that surround the hole. The mud wouldn't fall inward anymore, therefore I could make my escape. I sprinted across the marshland of gunk. The trees were covered in a black tar and the plants turned black. 'That's strange they were green when we first got here.'

I hid behind a rock formation and turned. I saw Al using his scythe as a weapon. Stupid me, I should've told him how to fight, because he's probably as oblivious as Ed was when I first met him. Ed flashed his alchemy like a grenade. The battle was ablaze in smoke, ash, and other debris.

"Quick Attack!" I bolted to the scene attacking Borealis on the head. I was flung across the marsh and smacked one of the black trees. "Ow..." I cried for help, but nobody came. I compelled myself to stand enraged with Borealis. 'I thought this was going to an easy 3 vs. 1 battle, but it wasn't, not at all.' "Bite!" I latched onto Borealis' neck. She roared pointing her head and threw me again across the battle field.

'Think, think, think! Ed and Al are waiting on me, Grr! Uh-ha seeds and poisonous wasted food perfect combination!' I exclaimed with excitement to myself while mixing a X-eyed seed and the grimy food on the rock formation. "Quick Attack!" I raced to her forehead and tossed it with my paw into her beaming red glowing eyes that I'd be able to see miles away, even in this foggy, muggy mess of a battle field.

She filched, and then turned and growled ferociously and deadly. I paused with a second of hesitation before I heard Ed's alchemy as background noise. "Bite" I screamed louder than a Borealis' roar. I bit her again on the neck, because I wasn't sure where else I could hit her. I let go before she threw me again with her harsh strength. **'Stomp!' **Ed's alchemy changed everything at once. I was hesitant of what I saw. A wave of icy rain fell down upon Borealis and swallowed her whole. 'Shh' I heard like someone was burning. Suddenly Borealis bursts out of the icy crystal. She grinned with her eyes now on Ed.

**"BROTHER!****" **Al screamed in agony. He ran passed my view into Borealis. His scythe dug into her skin, and she began to bleed. I stand next Al's hit stunned with amazement. I'd never thought, not once in my life, that Pokemon could bleed! She cried in terror, and her eyes returned to their natural color, a bright, soothing, crispy, gold. Ed and Al walked up to her. I stayed behind for I was too scared to go near.

"Thank you, for fighting me." Borealis said regaining her natural side. I sat beside Ed near Borealis' face. I had nothing to say after that, I did what needed to be done. I crawled back under Borealis hugging her. "Thanks again Eve, I am now free of this burden." She bows her head with a sigh.

* * *

**Borealis POV**

I felt like I was being ripped apart. By body was reacting violently to the rings power. This time, instead of fighting it, I let it take me over. My body and sane mind became numb with the power and I stopped resisting.

That's when I realized, I might actually kill them, Ed, Al, and Eve. They're the only ones that accepted me as a Pokemon, not an evil entity that wants to kill them whenever they let their guard down. So, while they fought my insanity physically, I fought against it mentally.

I was shoving all of the ring's excess power away from my body and into the surrounding area, making the landscape disgusting with the ring's tainted power. Whenever my physical insanity was attacked, I attacked my mental insanity.

Suddenly I was encased in ice, it absorbed most of the tainted energy while melting at an unrivaled rate. I felt Al run his scythe along my side and it burned. My insane side cried out in fear and I yelped quietly at the pain. I could feel my blood pouring out of the wound and I felt the insanity bleed out.

I could see Al, Ed and Eve in front of me again and the weight of the ring on my back paw vanished. I watched it become a mist and it appeared around Al's front, left paw. Al and Ed walked up to me, but Eve stood frozen. I saw fear flashing in her large, innocent eyes and tears pricked at my golden ones.

Oh Jashin, what did I do to her? If I hurt her...I...Oh Jashin! What did I do?

"Thank you, for fighting me." I managed to say. Eve walked closer to me and sat beside Ed for a second. I still saw a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes and guilt, once again, washed over me. That was soon gone though when Eve abruptly got up on all fours, came over, and hugged me. A familiar warmth spread through my body and I realized, now, I don't have to be afraid anymore. I can have others around me, true friends.

"Thanks again Eve, I am now free of this burden." I bowed my head and let out a world-weary sigh. Eve glanced at where my ring was previously and yelped when she saw it was missing.

"Borealis! What happened to the ring?!" Eve was frantic now. I placed my front, right paw on her head and smirked when she started running in place. When she realized she wasn't going anywhere she stopped and looked up at me.

"When a legendary is defeated the one who launched the attack receives the ring. That's why Ed has the Volt ring and Al has the Aqua ring." I explained and the two mention looked at their feet to see the rings. Eve's eyes lit up with understanding and she nodded to herself.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

A flash of light brightly shined on me. It didn't feel like alchemy though; it was somehow different. "Ed, your evolving!" Eve replied with her eyes bulged out in excitement. I didn't know what she meant by that...Suddenly a started to rapidly grow with strength I turned to Al who had his mouth wide opened. Then I turned to Eve who was smiling with delight. The white light took over my senses so I couldn't see or hear anyone. I blacked out for a second unsure if I wanted this, whatever it was, to happen to me. I held my breath...

The next thing I know is the ground looks farther away than normal, and Al still had his mouth wide open obvious. I passed Al to see I was as tall as his shoulder-blade. I walked to the side of the puddle a little far back. I cringed to the sight. I was about the same; I still had blue and black fur, and the blackish fur was still under my neck. But the one thing I recognized the most was the Flammel sign was still on my non-automail leg. The only thing I seen different was the look in my eyes, once they were a sign of hope; now they're a sign that I believe in myself for what has happened. My eyes also told me I had no clue where I was going, and where I would end up in this strange unknown world?

* * *

**Clair:** Good wasn't it. I put my soul into chapter and I will every chapter afterwards. With a little more relief, of course, than this chapter. Thanx Everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

**Clair**:** Hi! Here's chapter thirteen...What?**

**Yuki**:** You haven't talked to me. Are *sniffs* are...are you ignoring me?! *starts whimpering***

**Clair: No! Nononononono! I wasn't ignoring you!**

**Yuki:...Oh...Hi! X3**

**All: *sweatdrops***

**Ed: Blondes *shakes head***

**Yuki: Hey you! Take a look in a mirror! You're blonde too so you just compared yourself to me!**

**Ed:*pales***

**Clair:...Anyway...I no own FMA or Pokémon. **

**Yuki: Clair-sama only owns the plot, and her OCs. I own Borealis though!**

**Borealis: I resent that comment! I'm a free Pokémon!**

**Clair: Oh and there's _a lot _of talking this chapter. Just saying.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

* * *

**Al's POV**

"Brother, you grew!" I said in amazement. He wasn't taller than me, but for once in his life he, finally, GREW! I stared at brother; his head was up to my shoulder-blade. He was probably about a foot shorter than me. Eve looked like a few inches compared to brother, now! And Borealis still towered over everyone like a giant. Borealis is about 3 feet taller than me from my point of view, but from Eve's point of view Borealis is a giant, plain and simple giant.

**"I GREW!" **Brother celebrated to himself while running around the black, musky woods. He was jumping around with his automail scraping the ground.

"No, stop brother! Your going to tear up your automail!" I echoed within the woods.

"Don't worry about it, Al, it's not like Winry here to get mad at me." Ed laughed still jumping around.

"Yeah, brother, but she's not here to fix it either. What are you going to do then?" I questioned him. He sighed to himself. "I mean who's going to fix it, because I know for a fact someone's or something going to break it." I chased after him yelling. "Brother."

* * *

**Eve's POV**

**'Crack'** I heard a pop in the distance. I ran to see what was happening. I asked, "What happened?" I saw Ed limping with his automail leg.

"What do you think?" He gave me the dirty look he usually gives, and made a melodramatic tone. I sighed, realizing his automail broke. _Why did it have to happen now? _*shakes head*

"Stop being mean, brother." Al tells him in a quiet, calm tone. "So...how are we going to fix it?" Al asked looking at Ed. I quite fancily didn't know either.

"How the hell should I know." Ed barked at his brother. I wanted him to stop, but Al cut in first.

"I wasn't talking to you, brother. I was talking to Borealis." Al answered staring at Borealis in the eyes.

"Don't look at me!" Borealis exclaims suddenly. "Why'd you think I would know?"

"Because you saved brothers memory, and..." I cut him off.

"Guys, why don't we just ask the guild when we get there, because we're not gonna be able to do anything about it." I told while trying to hop on Al's back.

"What are you doing?" Al exclaims. "Oh.." He blends his knees to let me on him. I hopped on the middle of his back. Borealis couched down to let Ed on hers. I could see Ed past the humongous purple clouds this time.

"Let's ride!" I screamed past the echo of the forest.

* * *

**Al's POV**

After about an hour of drifting among mountain tops the fog disappears. "I can see!" I exclaimed, but I don't think anyone heard. I traced Borealis' footsteps as she glided.

"Hey Al, why you going so slow?" I heard Eve's voice behind my ear.

"Huh...um I'm following Borealis. It's Borealis that going so slow." I told her trying to keep my eyes in front of me.

"Why is she going so slow?" She asked curiously. I fumbled though my head to think of an explanation.

"I don't know?" I manage to say. "I think she's being weighted down by Ed evolution."

"Oh.." She breathed. I saw a little lake beside a swampy area. "Hey we're here!" She pierced my ear.

"Finally." Ed says hopping off Borealis' shoulder, I heard his automail crack again. I sighed, reluctant to say anything. "I didn't get trampled by her purple clouds things this time!" He says, hey at least he's happy. Actually I liked Eve on my back; it was quite comfortable. She also warmed my fur on the inside.

"Hellloooo!" Eve calls out. "Hello, is anyone there!" I removed Eve from my back. She paces back and for looking for her guild. "I think if we split up we'll be able to find them sooner." Eve tells everyone in a demanding voice. Borealis and Ed headed one direction while we headed the opposite direction. Eve keep screaming for them I just walked beside her not sure what to do.

I see a blue bird looking thing in a closing between two trees. Eve scurried over to see it. I followed, bouncing across the mud while getting clay in my toes and nails. "Hey Chatot..." Eve says with disappointed face.

"Where the hell have you been, where's your partner!?" He questions bitterly. "And who is this, I must ask." He squinted his eyebrows to make me feel uncomfortable.

"This is Al." She states, Chatot held out his wing towards me. "Go on shake his wing to show him your nice."

"But I'm a little afraid to." I whispered reluctant to shake the bird's wing, but I did anyways for I obeyed Eve because people act different wherever you go, therefore wouldn't Pokémon be the same?

"I'll go get Ed, hang on." Eve hurriedly says while running the opposite way we came. I waited staring at the bird creäture in front of me.

"Hello Al, my name is Chatot and I'm second-in-command at our guild. Which guild do you come from?" He expresses and demanded nicely while smiling, and waving its music note like tail back and forth.

"Um..sir I don't come from a guild. I've never seen one before either?" I said not knowing how to speak to the musical bird.

"What!?" Chatot bellowed flying his wings up into the air. "Your not a wild Pokémon, so where did you come from?" He questioned, quite loudly too.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I coldly replied.

"Try me!" Chatot dared. I honestly didn't want to tell him. I'm not the best at explaining things. Or at least I don't think so.

"...Ok then," I dared to say, "I come from a different world than yours. Where there isn't any such thing as Pokémon." He practically froze out of shock.

"What!?" Chatot echoed wildly.

"..." I didn't know what exactly to say to the blue bird. Then I see Borealis' purple cloud walking toward us. Chatot bowed...(?)

"May I ask what are you doing here? Legendaries aren't suppose to be in these parts!" He bowed again. I said nothing, unsure of what was happening.

"There's no need for you to bow, I just want to join Eve's team, and so does Al." Borealis said calmly.

"What, how is this possible?! Why?!" Chatot screamed ecstatic.

"Because, I think they can help me." Borealis said calmer than before, like she wasn't affected by the screaming.

"How?" We all said at once.

"I'll explain later, but for now I need to join your team first." Borealis turned toward Chatot. "So can I?"

"You'll have to ask Chimecho first." Chatot calmed himself.

"...Ahhh, we left him!" Eve screamed. "Where is he now?"

"Actually he came here, and told me where you were at." He said angrily staring at Eve.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

No! How could I leave him?! He's nice guy, but... Well we were about get thrown off a cliff. At least we have an excuse, right? Chatot beaded his black eyes at me like it was my fought. I sighed, and waited for someone to say something. For a moment nobody did. But then Ed said, "So, where is he?"

"Ah, hello Ed I see you finally made it, did you enjoy your vacation?" He stated.

"Is that suppose to be one of your sick jokes?" Ed dared him.

"Well," was all that Chatot said to him. "Anyways Chimecho should be here any minute."

Suddenly, a flying bell floats up towards us. "Hey," he said. He didn't seem bothered by us leaving him. "So why did you call me?"

"Suicune wants to join Team Soul." Chatot told Chimecho.

Borealis roared, "My name is Borealis. Don't ever call me that again!"

"Ok," Chatot bowed, I still wasn't sure what the bowing thing was all about.

"Borealis you are now an official Team Soul member." Chimecho spun around with excitement.

"YAY!" I roared with everyone else.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Chatot.

"We're leaving soon, so you need to get all your stuff ready so we can go. Storage is over there." He point back behind him.

"No you're not!" Borealis said harshly. I hoped we could stay, I started jumping! "I need to visit my brother not far from here. I need to do that first before you leave. If Team Soul wants to come with they are more than happy to. Also I need someone to fix Ed's auto-mail" Borealis stated while standing up.

"What?" Chatot winked.

"Come on guys, let's go." I told them, jumping on Al's back. "I'm sure Chatot isn't going to know how to fix it if he doesn't even know what it is. I'm sure sooner or later someone will fix it."

"Actually I know someone who could fix it!" Borealis struck another idea. "My fellow Keldeo can fix it. We'll head there afterwards though because I really need to see my brother now. I'll explain why when we get going."

"So you did know!" Al exclaims. " I knew it!"

We headed off towards the blistering sunset. I watched has the sunset went down over the horizon, and thought about what Borealis said about her needing us. What did a big dog like her need little ole me for?

* * *

**Clair**: What do you think Borealis needs them for? Also while I was writing this I was listening to music. Can you guess what band, or better yet, what song?


	14. Chapter 14: The Fiery Path

**Clair: Are you ready to fight?**

**Yuki: I'm always ready!**

**Al: What do you mean!?**

**Ed: I'll take down anything you give me.**

**Eve: Me too!**

**Borealis: Me three!**

**Clair: Lets fight!**

**Al: Wait second who are we fighting?**

**Clair: Each other, duh. That what I came to see.**

**Eve: I'm not fighting my friends! Are you nuts?**

**Al: Yeah what she said.**

**Clair: *Leaves***

**Al: Brother, the author left what do we do now?**

**Ed: Stop with the questions, Al. Let me think...**

**Eve: I don't know...**

**Yuki: Clair-sama come back everyone needs you. *Runs towards me***

**Clair: 'Wow I move behind the curtain and they think I left.' *sigh***

**Everyone: *Cheers***

**Clair: Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..., but my crazy ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Fiery Path to Mt. Wildfire**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

As Al and Borealis headed towards the sunset I asked, "Hey Al, Why do you think Borealis needs us?" I whispered into his ear while the wind scraped past my own.**  
**

"I've been thinking about that, I honestly don't know, but I think we're like family to her. Like when she went crazy from the ring, we were able to calm her down." Al explained piercing through the wind.

"Yeah, but the reason she went insane was because of us." I tilted my head not fully understanding what he was saying.

"I'm sure she was about to go on her dark side anyways, if we were there or not, Eve." He said griefly. "Ok, I don't know if Pokemon feel this way, but humans do, let's say if you were very sick, and you felt the worse pain imaginable, wouldn't you want it to go away?" He asked. Pokemon never get sick, but I understood the point he was getting across.

"Oh..." I sighed and lied on Al's back until we arrived.

* * *

"Eve wake up!" I heard Ed screaming in my ear.

"Ed..." I stumbled off Al's back. I hit Ed's back, and fumbled towards the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I nodded, "How are you walking on your automail; isn't it broken?" I wondered, he was walking like nothing happened.

"Oh that...I sorta fix it..." He muffled.

"What do you mean sorta?" I interrogated.

"I put a bit of this and a bit of that, put a little alchemy there, and Tah-dah. It should work for the time being." He explained. I wanted to say, seriously I wish I could do that! I said it anyways to see I actually could or was able.

"Why can't I do that!?" I asked.

"Because..." Ed said in a serious voice. "You just can't, simple as that."

"But why?" I asked with my cute puppy dog eyes begging.

"It's hard to explain, but for now let's just say you can't." He sighed.

"Hmm, fine then. I'll figure it out sooner or later after watching so many times." I pouted. I know I could do it if he taught me to, but he's not going to budge. I'll learn by watching...maybe.

"So Borealis where are we?" Al asked. It looked like a valley with lava flowing though instead of water.

"We're in Death Valley, and whatever you do **Don't** leave my sight, got it! Good. Follow me." She demanded then started walking with the sun. Her mane created a good moving shade tree, in which we followed to an empty clearing. I crawled out of Borealis' purple mane.

"So where are we now." I wondered.

"I'm going to follow this fiery path to the summit where my brother Entei lives. I want you guys to stay here while here I handle Entei. I don't want to see any of you getting hurt from his fiery rage. DO NOT FOLLOW ME." She roared at us, than her purple cloud followed her gliding up the mountain slope.

"Brother, what do we do now?" Al asked Ed. I wondered the same.

"We follow her! Do you think I'm going to let Borealis enjoy all the fun?!" He said enraged. "Come let's try to follow her." He headed into a large crack that popped out of nowhere. I probably knew it was there, but I was half asleep when I was trailing Borealis.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Inside the cave there was a few bat like Pokemon, lava like Pokemon, and dog like Pokemon. I fainted entirely all of them, while Al and Eve followed me. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I headed up the stairs like I normally do.

"If you're wondering what Pokemon these are, they are Slugma, Zubat (like that thing that Pokemon took my necklace), and Growlithe. I've seen a Stantler once too!." Eve explain, but I was ambiguous of what Eve was haranguing about.

"Um...Eve is there a way you could retort that in a way we could understand?" Al asked scratching himself on the spiky, dense wall.

"Well, Growlithe looks like a fluffy dog, like me, that has an apple like fur color with black stripes," Eve stopped interrupted by Al.

"You mean that thing about to attack us!" Al cried in his high voice, and his fur started to stick up furiously. "Don't worry I can battle it!" Al said excitedly.

I nodded to him while Eve uncertainly replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was all Al said before going to a pouch stance like a cat, but why? Al was a dog Pokemon? Well he did love cats, and still bugs me about getting a cat. I still say no! "Assurance!" Al yelled glomping the Growlithe. The Growlith skittishly bolted out of sight. "Hey come back!" Al departed after it.

We, Eve and me, chased followed behind him. Al paused in the middle of a dark coal room that became filled in a black ghastly smoke. "What the hell!" I didn't stuttered. I lost Al and Eve. "Al!" I howled while inspecting my surroundings. The black haze of chemicals brushed my eyes and skin. The scantily air made me nauseated and affectedly sick to my stomach. *Cough, cough* I shuttered while looking for my friend or family is what Borealis said to me on the way up here. Well, maybe we are...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey...Borealis? Why did you say you need us back there?"

"Because through all my pain, agony, and suffering I finally found a purpose. A reason. A reason for living on this earth."

"You mean you thought you had no meaning in life. You've been living what a 1,000 years, and you never had any sort of purpose!"

"Well...I don't want to talk about it, but I will say this, after time passes by memories are never forgotten. You will never forget me nor will you forget Eve. Inside your heart you never, really, forgot your brother, Al, either. Your memories are not held in your mind nor your body like you might've thought, but in your core, your heart and soul. Without those two things People or Humans are nothing. That is why your are my family, you disbanded my heartache I've had all these years. Thank you."

* * *

**(Reality)**

"Al!" I barked angrier than before. "Come Al, where are you?!" I used my automail to cover my eyes and nose from the repulsive odor from the sulfur. I couldn't differentiate where it was coming from.

"Grrr!" I heard an anonymous growl in the distance. I approached the snarling noise. I found Eve battle an enormous wolf like-Pokemon.

**Stomp! **I created a wall between the two than made massive spikes stick out on the enormous dog's side. The wall covered amid both walls so it couldn't get through if he somehow survived the spikes. "Where's Al." I coughed couching towards Eve because my eyes were burning out-of-control from the sulfur.

"I don't know! I lost him the same time you did then I ran into this monster. I see you haven't seen him either. That was an Arcanine by the way. He's the evolution of Growithe." Eve said concerned for Al. "Ed can you take the wall down, and please clear the smoke, too, if you can."

Duh I'm so dumb sometimes. I could've stopped the burning in my eyes a long time ago. I think becoming a Pokemon is interfering with my thought process. I destroyed the dust particles floating in the air, and the sulfur with it. I crumpled the wall to reveal the Arcanine bleeding with deprivation and agony on the other side.

Eve ran toward it worried. I walked behind Eve, and I saw Al in the distance finishing off the Growlithe. Suddenly they came roaming over with the unknown Growlithe inside Borealis mouth. Borealis hanged it the neck like a tiger and its kit when it gets it trouble. "Where's Kasai!?" Arcanine jumped frantically.

"Don't get up your hurt!" Eve worried for the anguish Pokemon. Arcanine didn't care what Eve said and lambed, stumbled toward Borealis and the hurt Growlithe.

"Is she Ok?" She asked in a worried mom kind of tone.

"She has a few broken toes, a minor faction in her throat, a big fraction in her spine, and she won't be able to move a little while." Borealis lied, I could see him laughing on the inside. "Nah kidding, kidding, she's alright." Borealis dropped the did on the ground near the mother that was hugging her. I was still laughing on the inside. The timing, I guess.

"Oh baby, what did they do to you, did they scare you?" The Arcanine comforting her daughter.

"Mom!" Kasai wined. I reclined on the burnt ground because I know this was going to take a while.

"Where did you come from?" Al asked Borealis.

"I knew you guys wouldn't listen to me, so I came back to find you." Borealis said unhappily.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The mother sat close to her daughter while licking her wounds that Ed made. Why did Ed have to do that for; she never even attacked me yet!? *Sigh,* I guess it was Arcanine fought, too, because she the one who made the smoke...I think. Maybe the haze was from the volcano, but there wasn't an earthquake? "My name is Katheryn if you wondering. I know you attack me because you were frighten, but how did you do such a remarkable move like that. I've never seen such a thing!"

"Let's just say it's Ed's special move, even if it not actually a move." I told her calmly.

"If it's not a move than what is it?!" She growled with anger.

"Well since you really want to know, it's Alchemy." I sputtered not sure if I should say it or not.

"Seriously, my sensai does some Alchemy sometimes, but he never has used like you just did... He always uses it to find the spirit between worlds, Giratina. He says if you find him he will repay your sins." Arcanine stated gladly.

"I don't think you're talking about the right Pokemon?" Borealis spatted. "I know Girantina personally. I don't know any one legendary that would forgive your sins, because you must do that on your own." Borealis explained proudly embracing his right leg towards her. "Who is your Sensai?!" He gave a death-defying bark.

"I'm not allowed to say, even if you're a legendary you can't make me." Arcanine pouted while grooming her daughters back.

"Fine then, come on let's go." Borealis walked away from the mysterious dog. I wondered who Girantina was, and who her Sensai was. I guess it's something we all must look out for, because I didn't like how Borealis said Girantina like it was evil or something.

We all walked our way to the summit to seek Borealis' brother, Entei, that didn't seem like the nicest guy in the world.

* * *

**Clair: **So whose point of view was that just in; send it in your reviews, and I was listening to Melissa during this so there might be a few mistakes. If anyone wants me to see their FMA or Pokemon story I would be glad hear it and read it. Thanx for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Entei (Part 1)

**Clair: **Halloween is here so you better get your costume ready. I dress up as Ed.

**Ed: What?!**

**Clair:** Yup, that right short stuff.

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PUNNY LITTLE MIDGET WHO IS SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO USE A STOOL TO REACH THE DOOR KNOB!**

**Clair: ***Haha* Hey it makes you feel any better my friend Jessie is shorter than you are.

**Ed: What?!**

**Clair:** Yeah she only 4 foot 7. Your 4 foot 11 right. Oh, and she's the same age as you, 15.

**Ed: I'm 18!**

**Clair:** Oh, yeah forgot that it was after the movie.

**Ed: I'm in a movie?**

**Clair:** Stop yelling and don't ask.

**Disclaimer: Eh, you should know by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Entei (Part 1)**

* * *

**Eve's POV  
**

We left that young mother alone with her child, and headed our way up to the top. "How long is this dungeon?" Al asked hovering above me. I didn't like being small. I fell like I'm going to get toppled over my everyone's large talons. Specially Borealis', her's would most likely break my backbone without using any of her strength. Now I understand how Ed felt...

"Um, I'm not sure?" She cautiously said while heading up the steps. I was standing beside her feet, and they didn't make a sound as she walk. It was almost like she was scared? Was she scared of Entei? I couldn't comprehend why, if the legends about Entei are true, Beast of Fire, then shouldn't water beat fire?

"Well I hope it's not much farther!" Ed snapped. "I'm hungry."

"Awe no brother, not again." Al whimpered.

I handed Ed 10 apples."There that should last you a while...maybe."

"Actually I'm kinda hungry, too. Can I have one of those?" Al asked trying to bum one-off Ed. He didn't budge.

"Here, since Mr. Meanie won't share." I snatched another apple out of my bag, and he retrieved it from me.

"Thanks Eve, but don't you want one for yourself?" He wondered. I wasn't hungry.

"Nah I'm good." I replied, and walked away following Borealis which said nothing. I asked, "Don't you want one."

"I'm, I'm good, legendaries don't need to eat that much, but thanks anyways." Borealis said going up the rocky stairway. Ed and Al came running towards us when they finished gulping down their food.

* * *

16 floors later we arrived on a floor like in Deep Thunder Forest, it had a warp tile leading to the top. "Are you ready." I obscurely said. Nobody responded. Ed had his eager face with his eyes brows scrunched over his eyes. Al was obvious like I was, and I wasn't sure what pose Borealis was given. Somewhat had bitter annoyance, yet sad at the same time. I bounced in front of my team. "Guys we can do this!" I encouraged, "We beat Raikou, how much harder can Entei be?"

"I didn't battle Raikou." Al still obvious of the power he was going up against.

I ignored him, "Rwaarr!" Borealis rumbled/roared. "This isn't a game, Eve, I don't want any of you getting hurt! That's why I wanted you guys to stay away from here. I still want you to, but I know you won't!" She blurted.

"I know this isn't a game, I mean YOLO right." I hollered back. "But I'm not going down without a fight!"

"What does YOLO mean?" Ed said butting in to the conversation.

"It means you only live once!" I said eminently. Ed gave me the scrunched eye look, and then bowed his head.

"Yes, yes we're suppose to..." Ed said disappointingly.

"What that suppose to mean?" Borealis said, "Is this the second life your living? For you have nine lives like a cat?"

"No, but Al has. I don't want to explain, neither does Al." Ed said lifting his head, Al was behind him shaking his head no. "But I guess I will anyways. Back in our world we made a huge mistake that we didn't see coming. It's kinda hard to explain because you don't' know Alchemy, but let's say we tried to bring our mother back, but..." He rambled, I didn't understand after the first sentence. My mind was listening, but I wasn't.

"Can you explain that later when I can understand fully without being burden about just going into my brother's hideout?" Borealis asked.

"Sure, but Al's explaining it next time!" He yelled pointing at Al, "even if you are horrible at telling stories."

"Brother you are, too." Al yelled back, "I think Eve fell asleep on you." I was almost asleep; I had my eyes closed anyways.

I yawned while getting up. "Well, I guess we should get going. You guys coming?" I hollered for them while walking to the warp zone plate. They came walking slower than usual, but I didn't let that stand in my way. I was going to face Entei with dignity.

* * *

**Al's POV**

A light flashed by my ears and the scythe on my head. I felt a little scared, I wasn't sure who my opponent was or how he fought against his antagonist. But somehow Eve was positive we could do this, because apparently she's done this before with Ed against Raikou, I think that who she said it was.

I landed on the top of Mt. Wildfire, or that what Borealis named it. It has a crater like shape, but there wasn't a pit, I figured it hasn't erupted for centuries. It had a jagged, crater landscape. A dense smoke-filled the atmosphere, but we could still see each of our scared faces. Well, except Ed that _always_ has a serious face. Even I'm intimidated by Entei. What was he going to do?

Suddenly the everlasting smoke clears. I look to my left, and on the opposite side of the craggy terrain was a messed up dog-like creäture. The thing cut a path towards us. We walked straight toward the center I followed Borealis.

I felt like in a horror movie about war when the dust clears and you see dead bodies covering the place. The war soldiers battling it out with their advance weaponry. "Hello sister, why did you come here? Are you trying to gain my power, too, Suicune?!" He integrated while moving around us like a pack of wolves. I never heard Borealis called Suicune. She always said to call her Borealis. Her brother must hate her.

"Entei, my name isn't Suicune, that passed a long time ago." She replied while keeping her eyes Entei as he orbited. His eyes were a blood-red unlike Borealis when the ring took over her, no these eyes were darker than hers, that were more...uncontrollable. I stared at his black mane that didn't have even a hint of grey unlike Borealis. I could feel the darkness in his soul. I knew there was no hope for him, he was already gone because of that stupid ring.

I looked down at my blue aqua ring that I retrieved from Borealis when I defeated her. 'I hope you never turn me into that monster, Mr. Ring' I thought to myself.

"I know, I just like you better back then that's all. You were more of a _kinder_ person back then." He said sweetly with an evil tone. His talons scratched the solid ground, ripping the rocks into pieces.

"Yeah right, you made me live down south with them cannibalistic savages!" She roared bickering at him.

"I didn't make you do anything, honey," his tone went soft, "you did it all yourself."

"Don't call me honey, Water Pulse!" She lent her right leg toward her opponent. A shooting blast of wavy liquid sprouted out her mouth. Entei hastily bounced dodging her frightful water attack.

"Assurance!" I bashed him with my claws. I jumped away back toward the middle with Ed and Eve.

"Bite!" Ed threatened, and bit him beside his gold horns that covered his obsidian like face.

"Fire Fang!" Entei fought with rage. His fangs dug deep inside brother's ribs.

"Brother!" I screamed sprinting after brother as he fell to the ground after Entei let go.

"Grwwwrr!" Borealis hissed, "Hydro Pump!" Borealis cracked her mouth open and spit out her watery rage. Entei dodged again leaping from side to side across the volcano.

"Suicune, how do you like this move I taught myself just for you, Solarbeam!" He spattered gearing his mouth full of a radiant sunbeam that clustered into the shape of a large ball. The ball was bright yellow, but then suddenly turn deep red inside his mouth. Then Entei blasted his wild attack for Borealis. I saw Eve running towards the attack!

"No, Eve!" I protested covering my face from the debris. I wanted to keep looking, and chase after Eve, but the blast had already happened before I could move. I removed my paw from my eyes lids to see a bear horizon. Not anyone was in sight except brother beside me with blood dripping through his fur. A small puddle dangled under brothers legs. I seen him laying on his side; he looked in pain. "Are you alright brother?" I asked concerned for brothers health. I clenched my teeth waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I think so. Al, are the others Ok?" Brother asked. Brother seemed concerned for once, I was astonished! Well, brother does get concern once in a great while. Sometimes sympathy overtakes seriousness with brother.

I didn't know what to say because I didn't want him to go ballistic and get his wound infected, but I didn't want to lie either. What do I do? "Yeah, I see them the distance." I lied regretful, but it was for brothers own safety.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Where am I? Wait, how did I end up down here; I was at the bottom of its volcanic slope. Borealis arm was toppled over my chest to lock me in place. I tried to wiggle myself free, but it was no use. *Crackle* I heard a rustle of the dirt like clay that covered my fur and feet.

"Huh," I looked up to see a humongous, deep, dark shadow. I closed my eyes praying it wasn't Entei. He would kill me for sure. Or have some "fun" with me at least. Borealis' giant paw pressure lifted from my shoulder down. She wobbled back and forth, but somehow she found the strength to stand up to defend herself.

"What do you know you still have a bit fight left. I didn't think you had it in ya." He huffed, " well I guess we should end it now, shouldn't we!" He seem so calm about the situation, but he probably knew from the start he was going to win. I think Borealis was right this time, we should've stayed where she told us to. But she would've fainted by now if we weren't here, right?

Borealis straggled her breathing, but was concentrated on Entei. From the beginning her eyes didn't change in motion; they were a blood shoot red. Solarbeam didn't do that much to me, but to her...

"Scald!" Borealis hissed while dousing Entei in a mist of burning water. I realized I had to come up with something to help Borealis, but all I was doing was laying back on the side-lines waiting, watching. Think, think, ha-ha on Borealis I mixed herbs and stuff when she had the ring, so why can't I do it with Entei. I scraped up a Oren berry (e not a), a Sleep Seed, a X-eyes seed, and a Vile seed (which lowers the opponents defense to 1.)

I crushed the seeds and berry juice together on the ground, and if I aimed for his eyes I might be able to get dirt in them that way he'll go blind. "Quick Attack!" I swayed passed Borealis, and threw the crushed items. Borealis had a what-are-you-doing look, but then she examined what I was doing. The ingredients made Entei flinch, but I think I made him worse than before. "Bite!" I lashed out biting his leg because it was the only thing I could reach. I was tossed back where I was previously when I used Quick Attack; the pebbles bashed my internal organs.

"Solarbeam, Solarbeam, Solarbeam!" He repeated, and the last one hit Borealis straight between the eyes. I didn't know what to think. Was she dead?

Suddenly I lashed in more rage I've ever been in. My body was tense and doused in sweat. "Grrr!" I growled! My necklace started to glow in the colors of the northern light. My heart jumped beating in and out of my chest. I was frightened of what was happening to me. I felt I was like evolving or growing, but I knew for fact I wasn't; it wouldn't be possible. Somehow my necklace did something to make me feel stronger and have power like I evolved, but I didn't. My mom and dad said to protect it always, but they never explained what it was? What was it?

* * *

**Clair:** Tah-dah it's only Tuesday night, and I finished it. Do you like my cliffhanger? Send your reviews in of what you think the ring is. What is it...?


	16. Chapter 16: Entei (part 2)

**Clair**: So what did all you do for Halloween?

**Team Soul: ***Al and Ed Whistle*...Nothing...

**Clair: **You do know I'm the author right? I know everything.

**Al: **So you know our futures, that so cool! What's mine!

**Clair: ***Thinking* ...I donno, Al. I'm not God Arceus can tell you though.

**Al: **But you said you're the author so...

**Clair: **I am, but I don't know everything. (Ok, maybe I do, but nobody needs to know their future.) Besides you would throw off my story than I would have to make a new storyline. Jeez...*Slams on desk* why would you want to know, look where time has brought you so far. I mean, think of all the things you did in the past. **Was any of it good?**

**Al: **Your right, but maybe I could change the outcome!

**Clair: ***Sigh* Al...your my favorite character ever, but I can't tell you anything. I tell you one thing though it's very messed up, but you probably knew that. Lets see your brother lost his memory.

**Ed: That wasn't my fought witch!**

**Clair: **Anyways, then you meet a giant blue unicorn dog!

**Borealis: Hey!**

**Clair: **And know your fighting a Hell-hound that about to rip you to shreds. Yeah...um your life isn't at its brightest point, but you'll get there someday...

**Eve: **Hey, don't forget about Team Thunder, Team Skull, The Guild, and The Crazed Cat, Glameow!

**Clair: I** know, but Al never seen any those parts! Anyways now that your all caught up my name is Clair, this is Eve a kind, loving Eevee that has a necklace that her parents gave her(which she has no clue what it is), the sourpuss that yells at everything is Ed, Al's the one that asks all the questions, and Borealis the all-knowing legendary Suicune.

**Borealis: What did I tell you. DON'T CALL ME SUICUNE!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Entei (Part 2)**

* * *

_Suddenly I lashed in more rage I've ever been in. My body was tense and doused in sweat. "Grrr!" I growled! My necklace started to glow in the colors of the northern light. My heart jumped beating in and out of my chest. I was frightened of what was happening to me. I felt I was like evolving or growing, but I knew for fact I wasn't; it wouldn't be possible. Somehow my necklace did something to make me feel stronger and have power like I evolved, but I didn't. My mom and dad said to protect it always, but they never explained what it_ was? What was it?

* * *

**Eve's POV**

It was close to midnight when the moon was at its peak. I stared at the darkened Entei in front of me. I saw the look in his eyes; they were a bright hazel color, and started shaking heavily with rage. "Wrooar," I gave a squeaky battle cry. I continued in a straight path to his leg. The power gave me the strength to make me bite harder than I've ever had. My teeth began to feel numb when I hit his bone morrow.

"Gwrrr," Entei yelped ripping me off his leg with his yellow fangs. A surge in my fur told me to get up. I stumbled while trying to stand on all fours. I slid into a battle position. The wind whimpered in my ear. The brightness of the moon caused me to see Entei's entire body. His face swelled with rage. "Fire Fang!" Entei jumped, but I jolted away dodging his attack.

"Quick Attack!" A gush of energy flowed through my spine. I jerked onto Entei pulling away when he staggered.

"Wrooar," he grumbled again, "How did you become so powerful! It's because of that stupid necklace isn't it!" He raged, "Solarbeam!" He grasped his mouth open. He didn't gain as much energy as before because the sun wasn't out. I extracted an X-eye seed out of my bag, and threw it at the monsters mouth. I evaded his blow of Solarbeam when he stroke for the ground.

I gathered my thought, and turned to Borealis. She had fainted from Entei's blows of Solarbeam. I looked back on the hillside of the volcano, and Al was drifting down towards Borealis.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I saw a glimmer of the northern light on Eve. _H__uh?_ I drifted towards Borealis to see if she was Ok. She had fainted, but she seemed Ok. She just needed some rest. "Eve!" I shriek, "What happen to you?" I wasn't given a answer.

She bounced off of Entei again using Quick Attack. I don't think she heard me. I leaped in to join Eve in her fight with Entei. She looked pale. I wasn't sure what had happened to her, but I know it wasn't good.

"Covet!" she screeched a move I never heard used before. She kicked Entei in the side stealing the Oran berry he was holding. She ate the berry to regaining her strength.

"Pursuit," I charged at him with my scythe.

He was stunned for a second, and Eve gave out an another wild attack I've never heard. "Last Resort!" She bounced off him, flip in the air, and then did a somersault kick on his head.

"Wow, that's amazing Eve how did you fight like that!" I wailed, but again I wasn't given an answer, it was like something was controlling her.

Entei left with his tail between its legs. (If he had a tail?) Eve fell to the coal-like floor. I walked over to her, and saw the necklace had turn back to its original for, a shiny grey color.

I strip the bag off her shoulder, and shook her. _Was the necklace controlling her? _I asked myself. I shook her again, still no answer. "Come on Eve, wake up!" I yelled, but there was no reply. I crouched to Borealis to see if she was feeling any better herself. I tried not to make any noise just in case Entei came back. If she seen Eve unconscious he would come after me.

Borealis was wiped completely out, but managed to speak, "Is Entei gone?"

"Yeah, but something happened to Eve from her necklace. And...," I trailed off.

"Hm...," she face pawed herself, "of course the necklace is suppose to control tainted auras! This is simply why I told you not to follow me! Is she Okay?" she questioned after getting done with her rage.

I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't lie to Borealis like I did brother, "No, she's not waking up!"

"Can you bring her over to me?" she asked. I nodded, and scampered to Eve. I realized she was wearing the Flare Ring Borealis said Entei had. Did that mean harmless Eve defeated Entei?

I dragged her over with her belongings. Borealis examined Eve contently laying on her side. Borealis touch the necklace with paw. Her hand began to sizzle, and she swipped it away. "Why did it do that for?" I ask staring at her.

"It doesn't like me!" she said bitterly.

"Huh?"

Borealis sighed and I bowed my head, "It doesn't like me because it doesn't like legendaries!"

"Why?" I quizzed.

"I'm not sure...nobody told me the story," she answered, and examined Eve's necklace again without touching it. "Al, where's your brother," she sternly said, "We need to leave as soon as possible before Entei regains his health."

"Yeah, right," I replied quickly rushing up the volcano to get brother. I hoped he was Okay or feeling better.

"Brother," I called. Brother raised his paw without saying anything. I ran over to him, "Are you feeling any better."

"Yeah, the wound sealed up, I guess Pokemon heal faster than humans do, but my stomache still hurts," he panted while trying to stand. "I'm glad your Okay Al." I felt overwhelmed with delight; brother cared about my health for once! Then he said something I'd thought he never ask. "Is everyone else Okay?"

"Um...yeah, Eve passed out because of her necklace, but she'll be alright," I rubbed my paw against my neck smiling. I hope brother doesn't freak!

"What!?" (and of course he did.) He ran down the ruff slope down to the bottom. I chased after him.

"Brother, wait!" I barked concerned, but he didn't stop. He slid across the coal surface when he reached the bottom.

I screeched to a halt with tail dragging the black ground. "You could've waited, brother," I sighed heavily.

Just like brother he didn't say anything. He bent down and yanked the necklace off Eve. "What are you doing?" Borealis asked.

"I'm getting rid of this thing!" he hollered running away.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I hung the necklace in between my teeth while the chain dragged the ground, and threw it as hard as a could away from where I was at. That stupid necklace was why Eve was hurt, and I never wanted it to happen again! The necklace landed a lava pit close by the entrance.

I headed back to where they was at. "There, now it won't bother us ever again," I smiled.

"Think again," Al pointed ti Eve's neck.

"What, that's impossible!" I barked, and my smile turned into a frown. The necklace was still on her neck! I yanked it off again, and threw into the lava **again! **When I walked back the Capricorn necklace was still appeared on Eve! "That's impossible!" I repeated.**  
**

I pace back and forth, then I heard Al's voice beside Eve, "Hang on let's think this through, maybe it is possible." I felt the rage building in my head.

"Okay, then explain it then," I growled. All was silent.

Borealis broke the silence, "Well, what if it can't be destoryed."

"Okay, how can't it be destroyed!" I snarled swiping my tail back and forth around my body.

"I don't know, a spell or something," Borealis shrugged.

I snarled, "That stuff isn't real, right Al." Al nodded his head.

"It might not be real in your world, but maybe it's real here!" Borealis howled.

"Yeah right," I laughed at her statement.

"Okay, fine than, maybe they used Alchemy. I told you I don't know," Borealis shrugged again while beginning to stand. Her blood scattered the ground as she walked.

"Brother that might be true! I mean you can use Alchemy over here so why couldn't someone else?" Al questioned.

"Hm...Al you try it," I told, because if he could do it than his statement would be true.

"Well, Okay," Al tried to draw a transmutation circle with a stick, but the circle turned out uneven.

"Al," I sighed, "give me the stick." I gripped the rod with my mouth, and steadily controlled my mouth to make a perfect circle. I figured to do a simple transmutation; I drew a triangle inside the circle. "There, try it."

Al rubbed his together, "Ready." I nodded. He placed his paws on the edge of the circle. Nothing happened.

"Brother is something wrong?" Al looked at me with his brown eyes.

"I made the circle perfect, I don't understand. Try it again," I suggested, suddenly Borealis walked over the transmutation with her blood dripping across it.

"Hey, watch it," I growled.

"Wait maybe that's what it needed," Al smiled, and try it again before I could say anything more.

Suddenly the ground move into a coal block. "See!" Al started.

"So, Borealis blood causes Alchemy to work?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I guess so," Borealis huffed, "But we better go before Entei shows."

We howled at Eve for her to wake up, but she didn't wake, so we put her on Al's back. I jumped on Borealis whom's wounds were about dry. We headed back to Borealis cave in the Northwind Mountains.

* * *

**Clair:** I know, a lot hapened this chapter, but I had to make it good. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17: Milos Village

**Clair:** Yuki has her own account now, YAY!

**Yuki:** Yup! It's called Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan, so if anyone wants to see me I'll always be on!

**Al:** Why were you on Clair's account in the first place?

**Clair:** Because she didn't have a yahoo account, and her stories were really good!

**Al:** What's a "Yahoo?"

**Clair:** Nevermind, Al...

**Disclaimer: I've done this over 16 times now. You should know that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Pokemon. They both belong to their rightful owners.**

Also, here a random fact: There's such thing as vampires! It's a birth defect that babies have! They don't suck blood, but they have the senses like a bat, have shiny hair, have large fangs, have very pale skin, and other vampire like affects. And don't tell me how I now this, I just get random facts sometimes off-line.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Milos Village**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke inside Borealis' cave. The crystals sparkled like usual, but I couldn't remember what happened to me. I heard Ed and Al playing/screaming outside. *Sigh* well, nobody's changed at least. I walked out to the balcony. "Brother, stop it you're going to make me bleed," Al called, running around in a circle staying away from Ed.

"It's your fault, you're the one who broke my automail, again!" he barked!

Suddenly, Al jumped on top of me with his dull, black tail wagging. Al blocked the sun and everyone from my view. "Eve, Your Alive!" Al hugged me.

"Of course I'm alive, Al," I smiled at him while he began licking my face. I laughed at him. I never saw Al so relieved. "Did you think I was dead?" I wondered.

"Yes, actually I did," he stated.

"So what happened to me to make you think I was dead," I dangled my necklace, and played with my ring anxiously waiting for their answer. Wait ring! Did I defeat Entei?

"You were _possessed!" _Al exclaimed letting go of me and sat next to me on the ground. I sat up staring at Borealis and Ed. Al sat in a row with the others waiting for my answer. I honestly didn't know what to say.

I managed to speak, "Possessed by what?"

"Your necklace!" Ed shouted, "I threw it in a pit of lava and it still wasn't destroyed!"

"My Capricorn symbol?" I sounded alarmed.

They all nodded, then Borealis spoke, "I watched you defeat Entei with vicious speed and velocity! And you did moves that only professionals would know! Not say you're not a professional, but still I know your not level 50!"

"Woah, I must have been awesome; I wish I could've remembered," I replied sadly.

"No you wouldn't! You don't know how scary it is not to be able to control yourself, and to be a harm to all your friends and family. Or not even have _any_ family because they all turn evil!" Borealis flared at me.

"I'm sorry..." I skittishly felt her pain, and a chill ran down my spine.

"It's okay I'm sorry I snapped at you, It just that..." she trailed off, but I understand her meaning.

"So...um, Borealis do you know anything about my necklace that I don't," I asked hoping she would know.

"But Eve, you never told us what you know about the necklace," Al stated.

I debated if I should tell them everything or give them the shorter version. I decided on the longer one that way they wouldn't ask again, "Well, this necklace came from generations ago. My parents have always survived throughout the good and bad just to protect this necklace," I held up the necklace with my paws, "I'm not sure what the Capricorn symbol means though." I brought it down to at and flip it over, "Well, anyways my parents gave it to me, and said to protect it with my heart and soul; they said don't leave it out of your sight!" I concluded.

"So...is that it," Al asked puzzled, "I mean what happened to your parents? You said they went missing from what brother told me."

"I don't know what happened to my parents." I shook my head, "I miss them very much, too." I sighed and pointed my nose toward the ground.

"What was your parents names?" Borealis questioned with a serious face.

"Ari and Lyan," I stated, but I didn't know where Borealis was going with this. Could Borealis have known my parents?

"Hm," she gave a thinking pose, "Sorry Eve I've never heard of them, and about the necklace all I know is that it catches bad tainted energy and turns into good energy. But, (there's always a but) the user of the necklace holds the energy inside until the user can't take it anymore. Then they let it all out against its opponent. That's what happened with you, Eve."

I began to cry thinking about my parents after Borealis stopped explaining. The tears strained from my eyes. When my eyes began to water I tried to wipe them away; that time had already passed. But I just want my parents back! I bowed my head, and the tears that fell on the ground starting to form into a puddle.

"Don't cry!" Al said lifting my head, "Don't worry me and Brother will find your parents, won't we brother!"

"Sure, Al," Ed shrugged, "So are we going to fix my auto-mail, now!"

"Sure, I guess, brother," Al shrugged, "Are you ready, Eve?"

"Hang on a second, I need to get some stuff out of storage," I told them. I headed inside to get the things out of storage we needed like apples, Oran berries, and X-eyed seeds, because I ran out fighting Entei.

"Ready," Ed smiled.

"Yup," I replied, and jumped on the Al's back. Ed hopped on Borealis, and his pointy tail struck her. She just grinned, and rode off into the morning sunlight. We moved throughout the mountain tops, a plains region, and a swamp to get to Keldeo's village. But it all paid off cause Keldeo's village was awesome.

It had a few shops like in Treasure Town, but it also had a few more. We had over 10,000 Poke coins in the bank. I absently smiled as I entered the village.

* * *

**Al's POV**

When we first walk in Kangaskhan Storage was seating to my left, and a bank with a white bird was to my right. The leaves from the fall trees flowed throughout the village. The village shined with shades of red, yellow, and oranges. "Hm, I never seen a Rufflet bank before," Borealis expressed, "Hey, Keldeo! What have you been up to all these years? This is Eve," she pointed to her side, "this is Al," she pointed to me, "and here's Ed," she concluded, pointing to brother.

"Well, hello everyone welcome, welcome," she repeated. She shook our paws with her hoof. I thought Borealis was akin to a unicorn, well Keldeo, um...he was a unicorn! Horn and all, but he wasn't white like I would expect a unicorn to have. His mane that swelled his face was bright orange, and his tail was a mystic blue.

**BLUE,** what is up with that color. Everything is blue in this strange world. Borealis is **blue,** brother is **blue**, and Eve has grayish/**bluish** eyes, I think. But with me I don't have a hint of blue, my body is white, I have a black tail and scythe (which I still don't understand, but its a good fighting tool.), and my eyes are brown, I think. **"What's with the color blue?!"** I cried.

"What do you mean, Al?" Bother questioned raising an eye brow.

"Your blue, Borealis is blue, Eve has a hint of blue in her eyes, and now this guy is **BLUE!**" I shrieked!

"Girl," he fluffed.

"Well, then this girl is blue!" I bellowed.

"Okay, there's blue everywhere, but you don't have to take it so harsh, jeez," brother stated. I couldn't find words at the anger I felt at him, and I know I would make a fool out of myself, so I sat down without moving my tail like I usual do. (Because it so cool to have tail! A black one, too!)

"You guys better stop fighting right now," Borealis hissed. _What was the matter with her?_

"Good to see you, Borealis," he greeted, "Over the years I've made this amazing paradise where my minions can stay!" Keldeo bounced around kicking her hooves. The he stood up on his hind legs, and looked at us with her BLUE eyes.

"Minions," brother questioned, I wondered the same. I'm sure Eve felt the same because her head tilted sideways.

"You know people who worship you; they think you're the best of the best," she pondered moving her legs left and right, then fell back nodding the stone pavement. "Ugh, see this is Bob, my Pichu, he's my little helper," she signified by pointing her right hoof to her left. The little Pichu stood in front of a huge structure, almost like a...mansion. The mansion had huge pillars in the forefront; like a Greek temple, but pillars wore blue and orange lacing around them. I turned to brother and Eve, and they had their jaws open amazed of the sight.

"Back behind Bob is the Milos Guild. I made it myself with my helpers!" Keldeo gladly spoke, jumping over swaying from to and fro, "You coming?" she asked as she left chasing towards the golden doors.

We followed, Ed limped cause I supposedly broke it; It was he's fought for taking my food! I was hungry, for once. The entrance had golden doors were very shiny, and when they opened, it glimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

"Wow. Wow. Wow...Wow!" Eve muffled, repeating over and over. Well at least she had something to say, I didn't. Back in Amteris we've, brother and I, have stayed in all kinds of different mansions. But we also have lived in shacks, too, which was depressing to both of us, mainly brother. He would always have daydreams when he was in clumsy old shacks and barns. He would always ask me questions, too; like about mom, but he never breathe a word of dad.

The buildings were marvelous, for animals anyways. I'm not saying that animals are horrible at making structures, nonono, but who would've thought. Inside reds ravished across the walls and floorboard. The first floor had a set of rules, and two boards. "So this is what a guild looks like?" I questioned looking directly at brother, and then at Eve.

"Yeah," they both replied instinctively; we followed Keldeo up stairs to a balcony. I glimpsed down, but I know I shouldn't have because there wasn't any railing. I back away slowly regaining my balance.

He proceeded into the extravagant room. The space didn't have much besides a red rug, and a few tiki torches. "Here's my hang-"

"Actually we came here to fix my auto-mail," brother interrupted; he really should've went to a society class. (If there is such a thing; if not they should make one just for brother.) I shook my head.

Brother held his auto-mail; Keldeo examined it, and said, "Woah, this so cool!" he held the paw up higher to see underneath, "How did you make this?"

"A girl in our village," he smirked rubbing his neck. I was pleased that brother didn't mention Amertris cause I didn't want to explain it. (Knowing brother he would totally mess up the story.)

"She has good work-man-ship that for sure. Which village I would like meet her?" she asked friendlily. Why did she have to ask? I sighed in disbelief that brother could explain so I spoke to the lady, unicorn thing.

"We meet her in our world. I know it might should strange, but it's true," I explained.

"Why did you tell her that for? She didn't need to know that?" brother stated bitterly.

"What else was I suppose to say!?" I bickered.

"Guys stop it! Keldeo doesn't tolerate fighting," Borealis yapped. We both shut our mouths... Now I know why Borealis snapped at us earlier.

"Can you fix it?" I asked staring at it. It clearly wasn't fit to walk on, especially to fight on.

"Maybe..." he wonder off. "Can you take it off?" Keldeo asked.

"Hang on," he said bringing his foot back to the ground. Stomp! I wanted to say 'no brother,' in spite because he doesn't need to show off alchemy to _everyone_. But it was too late brother was already in his mental state of recantation. He wouldn't have heard me. The bright light that soon filled slowly vanish as he finished. Brother's auto-mail didn't come off. "Did Winry use Gorilla glue or something?! I can't get it off," Ed pouted.

Keldeo's eyes grow rapidly in size, "Are you from a different planet," he said in shocked. "I'm serious!"

"Sort of, but..." I couldn't finish, it felt strange saying we were some aliens.

"But, what?" Keldeo dared.

"Look if they don't want to talk about, then don't make them?" Eve stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air. Do you want to come, Al?" she asked. I nodded, and we both headed down the stairs to the shiny, golden door that lead to the chilly damp air outside.

The shimmers of the leaves brighten the afternoon sunlight. "So, why'd you want me to come?" I asked, I didn't expect Eve to leave brother, because Eve wanted to see brother getting his auto-mail fixed...didn't she?

"I wanted to check this place out. It was better than Treasure Town, that's for sure. Even the atmosphere is different here," Eve examined. I followed her to a market. A BLUE Pokemon wearing a black tail, but it wasn't like mine. It was...beaver-like.

"Wobbuffet Shop?" Eve questioned, "I've never seen that before?" she walked up to a store that was shaped like a cart, but couldn't move. "Hello," she greeted.

"Welcome to the Wobbuffet shop," a little Pokemon popped out of nowhere under the cart anounced. He jumped on the cart staring down at us. We both sat down watching his performance of flips and corkscrews.

"A Wynaut?" Eve questioned, "Anyways, what do you have I could buy?"

"Anything and Everything," the Wynaut spoke in a happy voice. The Wynaut looked like none of the animals I've ever seen.

"Wobbuffet," the crazy beaver-like Pokemon stated.

"We have apples," the little one announced, "Oran berries, all kinds of different berries also, and a few TMs."

"What's a TM?" I asked the little dude.

"It means technical machine. They're used for learning moves that could never be learned on your own! We have Flamethrower, Solarbeam, Thunder, and Water Pulse in our stock today," he stated holding each one. They were like disc.

"How much do we got, Eve?" I asked excitedly. I wagged my tail waiting for her answer.

"With every drop, we have 10,083 poke coins," she told me.

I wagged my tail harder and smiled, "Wow that sounds like a lot!"

"I know right, it's from all these mission; I've saved up," she smiled.

"So, what can I get ya today?" The Wynaut smiled, probably cause he knew that he was going to end up rich.

"How much is Flamethrower, that sounds like a cool move," I asked.

"That's 8000 poke coins," the little one stated.

"Wobbuffet!"

Eve whispered in my ear, "Don't buy if you don't know if you can learn it, lets ask the move tutor/linker."

"Okay, so where is he," I whispered back.

"Follow me," I followed her down the ruff brick stones to the other side of town.

"Hey, one thing stay the same, at least," she said sternly. The place had a Pokemon that had wires coming. I guessed it was an electric type, I don't know all the types, but this defiantly was an electric.

"Welcome to the Link Shop! Where I can tell you your moves, and I can help you link them!" he announced flying sparks across his store.

"Hello," Eve greeted, "We want to know if Al can learn Flamethrower," he pointed.

"Sure he can! Anybody can learn anything if you put your mind to it!" he said calmly.

I turn to Eve, "Do you think brother is able to learn Flamethrower?"

"Hey, nice electric Pokemon, can a Luxio learn Flamethrower?" Eve asked.

"Sorry, but no a Luxio couldn't. A Luxray might, but I'm not positive," he explained.

"Can I learn Flamethrower?" she asked.

"I'm very doubtful for that, but like I said before you can do anything if you put your mind to it," he leaned against his desk.

Eve sighed, "Okay, thanx."

"So, do you really want to burn your opponent, Al!" she said excitedly. I shook my head up and down, and wagged my tail wildly. "Okay than, you're going to learn Flamethrower! It might take all my saved pennies away, but it's worth it!"

"YAY!" I exclaimed, and we headed back to the Wobbuffet Shop to get it.

* * *

That night when brother finally was able to get his auto mail somewhat Okay (He could fight on it anyways.), we fell asleep watching the clouds run pass by the moon and the stars.

"Good Night," I said to everyone, and they replied back. I went to bed thinking, 'Tomorrow I'm going to learn Flamethrower, Yes!'

* * *

**Clair:** I'm sorry if you don't like long cause this was the longest so far. My next chapter is going to have a test on it for the first 3 rings that you can do, cause I'm bored. If you don't want to take it than fine you can skip over it. I thought it would be just something fun to do. Thanx for reading!


	18. The Test

Pokemon Test for the first 3 rings.

A/N: If you don't want to take it than fine skip the chapter, and please don't be angry. Think of this as something fun to do in your spare time.

Before you take the test raise your right hand, and do not cross your fingers behind your back I know some people. "I pledge that I will not search for these answer in the story or look at the bottom of the page until I finish the test."

1. What is their team name?

a) Team Alchemy

b) Team Soul

c) Team Wolves

d) Team Infinity

2. Who's the main character?

a) Eve

b) Ed

c) Al

d) Borealis

3. What is the first ring they receive?

a) Jolt ring

b) Thunder ring

c) Aqua ring

d) Lightning ring

4. What Pokemon is Alphonse?

a) Glameow

b) Houndour

c) Poocheyna

d) Absol

5. How old is Borealis?

a) 50

b) 100

c) 1000

d) 5000

6. Where dies Borealis live?

a) Mt. Point

b) Flammel Peak

c) Crystal Mt.

d) Northwind Mt.

7. What did Glameow's Riddle mean? First you must remember what it said.

8. How is Eve different from the beginning?

a) clueless to smart

b) fright to bravery

c) calm to energetic

d) none of the above

9. What does Eve's necklace look like?

a) The Capricorn symbol

b) a heart

c) a star

d) beads

10. Who's the Pokemon on Team Thunder's team?

* * *

Well there's your test easy enough, right? I know I would answer all these right off the bat! Anyways here's the answers.

1.) B

2.) A

3.) A

4.) D

5.) C

6.) D

7.)

"Hero of the dragon seeks the rings of fire, the light of the ring shall make your blue sparks brighter, the dog of water will aid your quest to defeat the legend and pass the tests."

Now that you read it do ya get it? PM me if you don't.

8.) B

9.) A

10.) Luxray, Raichu, Manetric, and Electrike

* * *

10/10 - Wow your better than me!

9/10 - great job

8/10 - passing grade

7/10 - It's all right.

6/10 or below - You need to reread the story, again.

Thanx for taking my test! I would love it if you send me in your grade because it will tell me if I need to explain more in depth of the story.


	19. Chapter 18: Training

**Clair:** Did you like my test?

**Eve:** No! You're making it too hard. Just look at Xilesister!

**Clair:** Hey, I had to make it fun! Anyways I made a new story called Warriors: OMG, Alchemist Kitties.

**Al:** My name is Sunpaw!

**Clair:** Yup! You can check it out if you like!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or FMA.**

* * *

The road so far...

Ed was turned into a Shinx, and lost his memory. Al was turned into a Absol. The two alchemist heroes find two friends Borealis and Eve. They defeat the three the beast, and get the first three rings in their adventure. There's 17 rings, so this might take a while. Read it if you want to know more.

* * *

**Act 2: Lost in Time**

**Chapter 18: Training**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I was the first one to wake up for once. The rest was asleep in the middle of town square. My automail shined in the morning sun. It felt good as new, not as good as Winry would make it, but Keldeo was as lost as me and Al are. I wouldn't blame him. I don't see how Winry does it. I just showed Keldeo a few of my sparks, and somehow fixed it.

I heard a rustle in the morning breeze. It was Eve. She wasn't wearing her bag. "Hey, your awake already, I'm surprised!" she moaned.

"Yeah," I replied, "Hey, follow me." I figured, Eve is weak. Everyone knows that. She needs training. Why not train her?

I walk out toward the outskirts of Milos Village. It was a forest that didn't have the dampness of a swamp. I found a clearing, "Perfect."

"Hey, Ed, so why did you bring me all the way out here," she asked. Her fluffy tail wagged with the wind.

"I'm going to train you! Even if I am a dog, I'm a good fighter, " I explained. "Come at me," I barked.

"What!?" Eve stopped moving her tail.

"Come at me!" I barked again. She rampaged at me.

"Tackle!" she did the weakest move she knew. I dodged her attack, and she smashed into a rock.

"Ow," she muffled. "Ugh, Quick attack!" she headed towards me at full speed.

I didn't want to, but knew it was good for her, "Tackle!" I smashed into her head, and she flew across the crimson woods.

"Hey, ow, I didn't think you were that strong. I thought you were a human turned into a Pokemon! Why didn't you attack me when I always tackled you, before?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer her questioned.

I honestly didn't know so I changed the subject. "I am a human that turned into a Pokemon, but you get use to it. Like what you said in our first dungeon when I tackled that rock thing," I stated. "Now come on hit me again!"

"Bite!" her jaws opened, and charged at me. I jumped over her back, and landed on my four legs a few feet away. "Quick Attack!"

I dodged again, and she ran into a tree this time. "Come on, you can do better than that!" I teased in discuss.

She panted, "Flail!" she raged at me with full velocity. *Sigh,* she's too weak! I guess that's why I'm training her, but there seems no hope. Of course, Teacher probably felt the same way about me and Al. I jump on a high rock, and the rock quaked when Eve hit it.

"Dammit hang on, Eve," I told her from the rock sighing. I didn't want Eve to get more hurt. "Okay, let me see your front stance." She showed it to me. It was horrible. I kicked her over with my paw. "Horrible, try again. And try to keep your balance," I huffed.

She tried again, I kicked her once again. "Horrible! Watch me," I went into a front stance. It was a little awkward having 4 legs in a front stance, but I manged. "Now try to make me fall."

"Okay, ugh," she pouted, but I kept my stance. "Grrr! How do you do that?"she complained.

"You see mine," I looked straight her. "Try to match it."

She did. Her left leg was out, right leg back. Her back right and left legs were somewhat descent. "Better," I complemented.

"Now try to dodge my attacks," I stated calmly.

"What?!" she blinked shocked.

"Bite!" I slowly charged at. Well, slower than my normal speed.

"AHHH!" she screamed. I stopped before biting her.

"Screaming isn't going to help anything," I gave a puzzled stare. How can you sit there, and get pounded by an opponent? It doesn't make sense to me.

"Sorry," she whined.

"Being sorry isn't going to help either!" I barked, "This is for you not me."

"Okay, attack me again," she ready herself in a better stance then usual. Maybe I was teaching her something after all.

I did a weaker move this time, but she would have to dodge my fast pace, "Quick Attack!" I sprinted at her. She did something she shouldn't have done; she flinched.

I couldn't control myself to stop my momentum. I crashed into her side, and we both crashed into the solid ground. "Ugh," I shook my head, and removed myself from on top of her. "Why did you flinch for?!"

"Stop yelling!" she screamed, "I'm sorry, I...I just...couldn't move. My mind...froze when...I seen you. I don't...know," she stammered.

"Fine," I stated with feeling because I've done the same. I couldn't imagine myself fighting Al. "I'll hit you again. Pretend I'm, I don't know, Entei or something," I paused to think, "Actually close your eyes." I realized I'm the reason she couldn't dodge, therefore if she thinks of only the battle she will do better. She did as told. "Now, listen to the rustling of the leaves under your feet, and pin point were I will strike, then try to dodge it."

She nodded with her eyes still closed. "Quick Attack!" I yelled. Then rampaged myself though the rustling leave making as much noise as possible because I didn't want to hit her. Even if she did deserve it from tackling me so many times.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I heard the ground quake and the leaves slowly tossing and turning. Ed moved with furious speed, but I could tell he was holding back. He ran in a zig-zag motion, so it was hard for me to figure out where he'd strike. Left, right, he sprinted in a haze.

I blocked out senses of my feelings, sight, and taste. I focused on my hearing and smell the most. **_Jump,_** I screamed at myself. Then I jumped on the high rock that Ed was once on. And the one I reluctantly smashed my head into.

He stop before hitting the wall, unlike me. "Yes," I yelped!

"You still hesitated," he glared, "But you did dodge. Better," he sighed once more.

"Do you know what a back stance is?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Go into a front stance," he demanded calmly. I tried my best keeping my head up without looking down at my feet. My stance felt sturdy.

He gleamed, "Huff." He grabbed my leg. "Nice try," he stated reluctant of fixing me, instead I fell face flat on the ground.

I did it again furiously holding my strength. "Better. Now switch your feet, and put the pressure on your back legs instead of your front legs," he demanded again, this time without sighing.

"Okay." I did as told the best I could.

"Your back stance is better than your front, good," he complimented. I smiled. "You'll use this for defense. Your front stance is, of course, for attacking." I listened to him with full attention now. This might come to use...

I nodded, "Uh-huh, but you could've told me that when you attacked me!"

"Sorry, I haven't taught anyone before!" he yelled furiously.

"Who taught you, anyways. How to fight, I mean," I asked. Was it a human?

"Teacher." he expressed with some emotion, but his face showed none, "She died a little while ago. She was missing most of her organs inside."

"Was she a human?"

"Yes, but acted like no other human I've ever seen. She could..." he shivered.

"Brother," Al called bluntly echoing within the forest.

"Hey, Al!" Ed called running to him.

"What are you doing?" Al asked, "You woke up earlier than normal."

"We're training, you want to join?" Ed smiled.

"You know, we haven't spared in a while," Al hinted.

"Hmm, we haven't have we. Maybe Eve will learn something." He looked directly at me, "Watch us closely."

They both smiled. Ed's smile was wilder than normal, "You ready, Al! I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Yeah right, brother. You've never won before! I think so anyways?" Ed collided with Al. Al bounces back. "Hey that's not fair. Auto-mail hurts!" Al complained, then readied himself again.

Al bumped into him with pressure. Ed blocked, and his scythe contacted Ed's metal limb. Ed removed himself from his brother, and brushed against his fur.

He laid behind Al now. Al turned immediately, and swerved from Ed's tackle.

After a second I realized neither were using any moves or Alchemy. (If Al could?) They were just fighting?

Al thrust himself at Ed. Ed was hit with little damage, and quickly flipped up.

Ed propelled himself crashing into Al.

He stood on top of Al raising his auto-mail leg. "I win!" he echoed into the forest. A flock of Pidgey flew out of the treetops.

"Yup, you win, brother!" he admitted defeat.

"You not that great as an Absol?" Ed wondered.

"What do you expect brother!? I've only been an Absol for a month, maybe," he pouted. This was a first, Al never pouted. Or he hasn't since I've known him, anyways.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he hopped off his brother. "Did you learn anything Eve?" he said urgently.

"Yes, I did. I learned that you don't have to use moves to win," I thought it was good.

"Anything else," he dared.

"Um, you're great!" I exclaimed. I wasn't sure want he was asking

He sighed, "Did you learn any good technics?"

"Um...no," I sadly bowed my head. "Everything happen so fast-"

"I know Teacher did the same with us. Only she was fighting us!"

"Well..."

"What are you going to do, Al?" Ed asked his brother, who was brushing himself off.

"Eve, do you have that TM that we brought," he turn to me.

"Yeah, it's at town square with Borealis in my bag," I answered. He headed after it.

"TM?" Ed question moving his eyes into quint.

"It's a disc, that allows you to learn moves, that you never could learn on your own!" I exclaimed proudly.

"What move is it?"

"Flamethrower!"

"What!?" Ed barked, "Al is going to learn a fire move! I'm not completely sure, but isn't Al a dark type?" He opened his eyes fully, and his ears perked.

"Exactly that's my point! They can learn moves they could never learn before," I replied.

"So I could learn Flamethrower, too?" Ed squinted again, but kept his ears perked to my answer.

"Uh-uh," I shook my head.

"But-" his whole body perked.

"Sorry, but the move tutor said there's no possible way you could learn it, unless you evolved," I stated.

"When do I evolve?"

"I dunno, ask the move tutor."

"I'll do that later, but right now I want you to dodge me again," he spoke fiercely, almost like he was ignored with me?

* * *

Later that evening after we finished. We weren't completely finished, but, I quote, '*Yawn* I'm tired, do you want to see what Al's doing?'

We watched testing his fire attacks. I had to explain how to read the disc, but he eventually figured it out. Yeah, he still hasn't quite understood the fire part yet. He just blows out smoke, but he's getting there. I'm glad he didn't burn the forest. I don't know why, he could've gone to the beach, a few miles from here?

We trotted back to Milos Village. Keldeo was talking up a storm to Borealis. "Hey!" Keldeo greeted.

"Hi," I waved my paw in his direction.

"We should be leaving soon. I told Chatot he could head back to guild before we left for Mt. Wildfire," she told us with all seriousness.

"But-" Ed cut me off.

"I don't wanna!" he complained. Yeah, I didn't like Chatot or Loudred either. "Besides, we don't know where the next ring is at, so we my-as-well stay here."

"Fine, but we need to go back sooner or later," Borealis warned.

"It'll be Ok," Ed assumed. I favored that!

"Well, if you come in the Milos guild, we'll happily give you a place to stay," she interrupted nicely stomping her hooves against the ground.

"Why didn't you offer us that yesterday," Ed whined.

"Because you never asked."

"But, we didn't want to be rude!" Al chipped in.

* * *

After they served fried apples and berries, that burns though my stomach still. Keldeo led us into a magnificent room with beautiful exotic flowers and beds. The flowers warmed the room with its lovely smell.

"Good night!" Al called.

"Good night!" We all replied back. Then we all, well I did anyways, fell asleep against the wall. Ed took up my whole bed.

I ended up waking up in the middle of the night because of it, and moving to Al's bed. He didn't hog the bed, humph.

* * *

**Clair:** Sorry the sparing didn't seem very long. It's hard to write that. There's not any moves involved or alchemy. Just them battling. This was mainly about Eve learning something. (Which still wasn't much.) Next chapter, they'll probably train some more, but now it's going to be held at the beach, YAY beach! R&R!

Al will get a cookie If you give me to 74 reviews!


	20. Chapter 19: Thee Beach

**Al**: Awe, no cookie, yet...*sniffle*

**Clair:** Don't worry, Al, I'm sure by the end of the chapter we should have enough.

**Al:** Disclaimer: Clair doesn't own much of anything. Just a good mind and Soul. Enjoy!

**Clair**: Go, Team Soul!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Thee Beach**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I woke with Eve pinching my ears, "Come on, Ed, get up!" She nagged at me. "You're going to train me more today, right!"

I couldn't believe Eve actually wanted me to train her. I thought after screaming at her yesterday, she would learn just to stay back in the mix of battle. "Ugh," I stood up on my mattress that was above the ground made of fluff. I change the subject. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Borealis is hang out with her long-lost friend Keldeo. Al is training his Flamethrower attack at the beach, and that's when I decide to come wake you up. Al shouldn't train alone. That's boring," she pointed out. "So are we leaving now!" She twitched her tail a back and forth.

"Ugh," was all I said. I had disbelief that she could be taught properly by me. Only if teacher was here. Wait scratch that, it's a good thing she's not here!

"Come On!" Eve waged her tail a mile a minute, and tried to pull me out of my bed towards the hard ground. I went into a front stance.

"If you can pull me out of my bed, I'll go, if not I'm going to go back to bed," I didn't want to fight her in the forest. She would end up hitting a rock again, and besides I don't know what I could do for her lesson today, yet. Therefore this is her test from yesterday.

"What?! You know I'm not as strong as you," she complained. I didn't say anything more. I would ruin her test if I said anything. "Grr! Quick attack!"

She rampaged at me with anger in her eyes. I swerved her attack by moving my body to the side. "Bite!" Eve jumped on the bed with her mouth open wide. I strained myself with the pain I bared from Eve's bite. She bit hard! After a minute she let go. Surprisingly she didn't make my leg bleed. "Arr!" she whined. I still remained silent.

"Flail!" she prepared herself to come at me. I sat unaffected when she hit. I moved slightly because this was ignoring me. She can't even push me over with attacks. Is she really that weak?

I broke my silence. "Come on, you need more training. You can try the test later," I sighed.

"That was a test!?" Eve barked confused.

I nodded, "We should get going, you need to train. I want to see how Al is doing, and if he's gotten any better."

Eve lead the way though the forest to a sandy coast-line. The morning rays sparkled the glistening water along the shore. I walked on the sand, and it slithered between my toes. "Pretty isn't it?" Eve looked at me; her grey eyes with blue tint, sparked when the light's rays shined down upon them.

"Yeah," I replied calmly with a soft voice.

She headed to the other side of the beach, where Al was training. I followed her with sand getting in my automail. "Hey, Al," I called.

I saw Al puffing out smoke with no fire, "I see you haven't figured it out. You'll get it eventually," I cheered him on. He smiled, and went back to training.

I turned to Eve, "Eve, I want you to do a front stance, like yesterday."

"Okay," she answered confidently. She went into a stance that didn't look secure. I toppled her down with my paw.

"Don't give me a silly stance. Do what you did yesterday," I barked. She tried again. It was...better.

"Good enough," I complemented, "Now keep that stance, and try to keep balance in yourself and your body no matter what happens." She nodded, and ready herself.

"Think fast, Quick Attack!" I yelled building speed for my attack. She almost dodged; I hit her foot with my head, when she managed to jump... She needed to get over hesitating.

"You hesitated again," I screeched.

"I'm sorry..." she bowed her head. In the corner of m eye I seen Al running over.

"Are you Ok?" he asked concerned whipping himself to Eve.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ed just doesn't know how to slow down enough," she argued.

"Hey! Would your opponent slow down for you? No," I bickered.

"Yeah, but-" Al cut her off.

"Guys, stop fighting. Here let me try. Don't worry Eve, I'll take it easy on you," he settled. I wasn't sure if Eve could dodge him. "Quick Attack!" he echoed with the waves. He raced at her, but within a spilt second Eve dodge without hesitation. Why didn't she do that with me?

"Yes," she congratulated herself sliding to a stop on the sandy floor of the beach.

"Yay," Al exclaimed, "I knew you could do it." Al wagged his tail running up to her.

"Well, now we know you can dodge," I argued, "But why couldn't you dodge me?"

"I told you, you were going too fast!" Eve answered.

"Al was going the same speed I was!"

"Well, whatever the reason is, we know she can dodge, brother. You should start on another lesson, 'cause I'm sure Borealis we make us leave soon," Al budded in.

"Why do you say that," Eve asked.

"Because I could tell Borealis is fond of Keldeo. They might've said they were friends, but I've seen them fighting with each," Al explained.

"That's odd," Eve confirmed.

"Yeah, I don't understand them two," Al sighed. "So brother what are you going to teach her now?"

"I dunno..." I wondered.

"Can I learn Alchemy?" Eve wildly questioned bouncing and wagging her tail.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I want to. You look awesome when you're doing Alchemy," Eve stated. I didn't know what to say, could I? Would she be able?

Al spoke calmly, "Eve, Alchemy is a science. It's not something you could learn over night. Brother and I've trained for years."

"Science?" Eve questioned, and Al and I were astonished hanging our mouths opened.

"You don't what Science is!?" Al and I yelled at once.

"No...," she dragged out the O. "Nope."

"Should I explain, brother," Al asked me.

"Sure Al, go ahead," I shrugged.

"Science is the way of studying the world around you. You, me, brother, we're all a part of science. The way we talk, move, laugh, play it all has science involved," Al stated in his explaining voice.

"Everything?" Eve tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, take the earth for intense, it's the third planet from the sun, and is the only planet with water flowing in its vast oceans in the Milky Way. We can prove this with science. Science tells that none of the other planets have water, and there's two planets in front of us," Al explained calmer than ever.

"So, what does Science have to do with alchemy?"

"You need to know what minerals are within different substances. Because nothing can be obtained without giving something in return. You can't just make something out of thin air!" Al cried.

"Sure, but Ed seems to," Eve argued smacking her tail against the sand.

"I do not!" I dared. Smacking my tail against the ground.

"Stop it you two! Brother does too, follow Equivalent Exchange!" Al roared.

"Equivalent Exchange, is that what you was just talking about," Eve wondered. We both nodded.

"Brother can just use alchemy better than anyone, that's why he looks like he's breaking the laws. But he's not!" he barked.

"Okay, Okay," I repeated, " I get it. But can you do alchemy Al, I've never seen you do any?"

"Yeah, I can; should I show her, brother," Al turned to me. I nodded hoping the wind wouldn't pick up again, and Al could actually draw a circle unlike last time at Mt. Wildfire where Eve passed out.

Al grabbed a stick with his talons. The circle wasn't perfect because of the sand, but it looked good enough for a transmutation. Al drew the rest in; it was a simple transmutation. Then he laid his paws on the edge of the circle.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I watched as Al carefully, steadily draw a circle with a stick he found from the forest. He made a perfect triangle inside the circle. Al placed his claws on the edge, and suddenly a bright flash appeared, like when Ed stomps his feet to use his alchemy. I wondered what the circle thing was all about. Was it a ritual or something?

I waited until the light disappeared to ask. When the light faded, a statue appeared where the triangle was. It was a statue of me. "So, what's with the circle?" I asked confused.

"To do alchemy you must make a transmutation circle," Al stated calmly.

"I don't need one cause I'm special!" Ed declared.

"Hehe," Al laughed, "Brother you're special alright."

"Hey don't make fun me," Ed pouted. I could take a wild guess, and say they weren't telling me something. Something important, too!

"What happened that you're not telling me?!" I barked.

"Nothing Eve, you wouldn't understand," Ed stared me in the eye. I knew now they didn't want to talk about it. Not to me, anyways.

"Well, I'm going to practice my Flamethrower some more, bye," he waved, breaking the silence between us.

* * *

**(Later...)**

"Eve, let me see your Quick Attack!" Ed demaned. I sprinted catching the wind between my fur.

"Ahh," I sputtered. A huge fire ball rubbed my tail. "Ahh," I ran kicking up the sand with my feet to the water's edge. "Ahh," I said soothingly.

"Al!" Ed screamed chasing his brother in the sand. Suddenly Ed stopped. "Dammit! Stupid automail!"

"What happened?" I asked, walking up, after dipping my tail in the nice water. It was charcoal, but it would grow back.

"My automail is filled with sand, and now it won't move," he pouted, sitting on the sandy ground. Al grabbed his paw, and shook it repetitively. The sand slowly fell out bit by bit.

After Al was done Ed exclaimed, "Dammit now it's wobbly! I can bately stand on it, STOMP!" Ed did his alchemy trick in the sand. His automali didn't look any different.

"What did you do?" Al asked, "Did it work?"

"Yeah, it will work for now. I just melted the screws into the metal. Now it diffiantly won't wobble!" Ed proudly annouced.

Al brought something up, I wouldn't of thought about, "Yeah, but how are you going to take it off!"

"Why would I need to?"

"Because you never know, we might actually find someone who wasn't clueless about it!" Al mentioned.

"Don't worry, I can alway melt them back," Ed laughed.

"Fine, do you want to see my Flamethrower!" he wagged his tail excitedly.

"Sure, just point it that way," I pointed my paw to the ocean.

"Okay," he shyly said. Then he adjusted himself to the ocean, and took in a deep breathe. Suddenly flames spit out of his mouth bursting into the ocean.

"Good job!" We both congratulated him for his hard work and effort.

Al just smiled, and the sun began to fall across the horizon.

"We should eat dinner, and then get some sleep I'm tired," Ed expressed rubbing his fur on his neck.

"You're always tired!" I pouted.

"Yeah, you always are. Is there a reason for that?" Al asked.

"Ever since I became a Pokemon I've always been tired, maybe being a Pokemon just wears me out. Don't over exaggerate, Al. I'm Okay," Ed smiled, and we made our journey back to Milos Village.

After dinner in the diner hall, we went to bed on our mattress. I slept with Al, cause I didn't want to go though what happened last night. "Night, Everyone."

"Night!" Everyone replied, and I drifty fell asleep.

* * *

**Al:** Yes! Cookie!

**Clair:** Here Al, have a jar of cookies.

**Al:** Yes!

**Eve:** Where's my cookies?!

**Clair:** No sharing Al.

**Al:** Why?

**Roy:** Cause I'll eat the rest!

**Ed: What the hell, bastard! You're better not be in this story, too**!

**Roy:** Hehehe...

**Clair**: Anyways, if you give me 80 reviews Ed will get meat!

**Ed: MEAT!** Did you just say **MEAT! **I haven't had ate meat in a month. Maybe that's why I'm so tired...

**Borealis:** You really are cabalistic!

**Ed:** Give me the meat Clair! *Chases me around*

**Clair:** No you have to wait! Bye everyone!


	21. Chapter 20: Again with Crazy Glameow

**Ed:** Meat! Meat! Meat!

**Clair:** No there's not 80 views yet!

**Ed:** I DONT CARE ABOUT THE STUPID REVIEWS!

**Clair:** I do!

**Ed:** Give me food! *Chases me around*

**Clair:** Come on!

**Ed:** Bite!

**Clair:** Ow, why did I have to make you a dog! I should've made you a fish!

**Ed:** What!?

*Poof*

**Ed:** What the hell!

**Clair:** Now you're a Magikarp.

**Ed:** Noooooo!

**Clair:** I'll change you when I get 80 reviews. Now the story must go on! *Ed still is a Shinx it's just a dream.*

**Ed:** What did you say!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Again with Crazy Glameow**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_I see a vast, deep forest in front of my eyes. A full moon shined its light down upon my fur. I could see the black tip on my tail still burned from Al's attack. I heard Hoothoots and Noctowls in the distance flying among the branches. _

_I wasn't sure where I was; I called out, "Ed, Al, Borealis anyone there." There was no answer from anyone of them._

_Suddenly Glameow appears in front of me with its silver eyes staring at me. The cat sat down. "Hello Eve, I fell of that cliff so long ago. I thought I had no meaning. Now I do. I have a message for you. You mustn't tell a soul about it," she said in a timbre voice._

_I nodded. I felt like I was in a trance, memorized by Glameow voice. "Remember this for your well-being:_

_Souls of the past creation, fight for the very earth and learn the secrets of time. Darkness prevails while light fades, yet brightens. The world shall transform, much like the dark one."_

_The moonlight faded in the distance, and sunlight appears. Glameow vanished like a ghost wandering off into the unknown._

* * *

I woke up with the a small amount of light gleaming in the room. Everyone was still asleep in their warm, comfortable beds. I sat up, because after that night awakening I didn't want to go back to sleep. I wondered if her rhymes were true. Was it a prophecy? Was her rhyme last time a prophecy, too? What did she say last time, hmm...? Something about the dog of water, the rings, and the hero of the dragon. What's that suppose to mean? _  
_

Well the dog of water is Borealis, but I can't remember what she said about her.

The Ring, are of course about the rings, but what about the hero of the dragon. I dunno...

Awe well, I can't be certain because I couldn't remember all of it. This time I'll make sure I'll remember it. After I wrote it down I stuck it in my bag for when she came again.

I heard a noise from one of the beds. "Hey Eve, what are you doing up so early?" Al asked.

"Oh...I had a dream that's all," I answered.

"Oh, Okay," he murmured wiping his eyes open with the back of his paw. "Brother has dreams all the time. Only they were always severe; I hope yours wasn't bad."

"Oh no, I'm Okay. Ed has severe dreams?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sometimes like about stuff that happened to us," he whimpered.

"Like what stuff that happened to you?" I tilted my head with my ears flopping down to the side.

"Well, our mother died when we were very young," he sighed.

"Oh..." I took a deep breath, "What happened to your dad. Didn't he take care of you?"

"No, he left before mom died. We seen him later, but he wasn't who we thought he was," he explained lightly.

"Oh...well you must've heard that my parents left me. They went for a mission, and never return," I whispered trying not to wake anyone.

"Yeah, I heard," he stated.

"Ugh." I look to my side and hear a faint groan.

"I see you're up early brother," Al greeted.

"Yeah, you too. Where's Borealis?" he asked.

"I dunno?" I walked around the room searching for her.

"I'm sure you don't have to look around for a giant dog 30 times your size," Ed said unfriendly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed. "I'm going to see if I can find her outside. Anyone want to come?"

Sure," Al replied perky.

"Nah, if you need me you know where to find me," Ed closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Al's POV**

We both walked to the center of town square. Most of the shops weren't open yet, besides the storage place. Eve asked, "Do you see her?" I shook my head. I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where do you think we'd find her?" I questioned.

"Why ask me? I know her as well as you do!" she barked.

"I dunno, I thought you'd know something!" I acted surprised. I didn't expect Eve to be a barker. Eve didn't speak after that, and I followed her to the forest.

The leaves wandered throughout the land. The crisp leaves crunched under my feet as I slowly step beside her on the lookout for Borealis. "Hey, I forgot to ask earlier this morning. What was your dream about?" I wondered if it was important. Could it possibly tell where the next ring might be. Brother doesn't believe in prophecy, but you never know.

"I'm not allowed to tell," she stared at me with her blue eyes.

"Why?" I asked perking my ears with more concerned.

"Glameow told me not to tell anyone. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that much," she caught herself.

"Glameow?" I stopped moving, but nature was still on the move from its silent wind current. The wind moved my white fur with the waves of the leaves.

She nodded, "Uh-huh, we meet her a while back. She told a strange riddle, that I have a strange suspicion that it's true," she added.

So prophecy could be true. I asked, "What was the riddle?"

She replied quickly, "Not sure exactly, but something about a dragon being a hero, the next line was about a water dog -which would be Borealis- and another line was about the rings."

"Dragon...," I paused silently thinking. "You mean...hmm," I stopped myself. I was thinking that our Flammel symbol was the dragon, but that couldn't possibly be it.

"What were you going to say," Eve interrogated, defiantly stomping into a front stance that was quite good. Brother is a better teacher than he might've thought.

"This," I pointed to the scuff on my neck that held my symbol. "Maybe...," Eve cut me off.

"Al, you're brilliant!" she exclaims smiling. I grinned. "But both of you have the Watchmalcallit symbol. Who's the hero?"

"Brother," I said immediately.

"You don't know that!" she argued.

I shrugged, "What did this Glameow Pokemon say this time?" I wondered.

"She would get mad if I told you, but I don't care. Just don't tell anyone," she warned.

"The only person I would tell it to is brother. Can't I speak it to him?" I bickered with pity.

"Okay, you can tell him. She said I quote, '_Souls of the past creation, fight for the very earth and learn the secrets of time. Darkness prevails while light fades, yet brightens. The world shall transform, much like the dark one_."

"We can learn a lot from this," I said huffing in lightly. I had to think about this for a moment. I lied down against a tree with its bark brushing my fur. My scythe damaged the tree a little by digging into it.

"Let's see it has to do with the past and future, dark and light, and a dark era from before I'm guessing," I explained unsure.

"Come on," Eve lifted her paw to help me up. I shook my head, 'no thanks.' "We need to find Borealis."

I nodded, pushing my paws to the ground gently to lift myself up. We strained farther and farther from Milos Village as we walked.

After a mile long trek in the wilderness. We spotted her purple clouds a few feet away. She was talking to a flying, small, green Pokemon. It was smaller than Eve from how I saw it.

I stopped, pushing Eve with my paw. I didn't want to disturb them, but I also wanted to hear what they were saying. "Can you transport us back in time?" Borealis asked wildly, but yet calm. (I love having strong senses.)

The wind ruffled her clouds up and down through the rugged air, "You think you can help in this mess?" The tiny Pokemon squeaked.

"Yeah, so can you?" she asked again.

She nodded, "If anyone is going to get us out of this hell, it would be you, Borealis. Please, I hope you succeed," she buzzed flying around with her puny wings. She looked like a pixie/fairy thing.

"Thank you," she bowed. "I'll bring the rest at sun-high!" She left in the brush. We followed.

"How did you get here?" she asked ecstatic.

"We came to find you," Eve spoke. Borealis didn't stop, so we walked back to Milos Village beside her.

"We're going in time?" I asked astounded. Glameow's riddle was true. Was she a prophet?

"Yup, we're going to fix this mess even if it involves going 500 years in the past," she stated proudly.

"500 years!" I blinked multiple times.

"Yes, any less, and most the legendaries would've already been taken over by the rings power," she explained pity lacing her tone.

"Oh..." Eve sighed. "So, we are going to collect all the rings from the past."

"As many as we can," she added.

"Um..." I wasn't sure how to ask it because it wouldn't happen to me. "Um, won't you see yourself, and cause a time defect thing that would alter time." I wasn't good at this time stuff, but I know that much.

"Yup, that's why I won't go anywhere I once was," she nodded.

"That seems hard. What about me?" Eve asked.

"You're only a year old?" Borealis signified.

"But my parents are..., actually they never told me how old they were," she sighed. Probably from thinking about them. I wanted to tell her it was Okay, but it wasn't. I would know, I still can't get over mom's death so long ago.

"I guess we'll look out for them, too. And you better not run off to find them. I will hunt you down," she dared. Eve fell limp, and I followed directly beside her.

We made it back to the Milos Guild (Mansion.) We walked upstairs to find our room with Ed decked out on his belly. "Ed wake up," Eve mummers lightly.

"Ugh, the one day I sleep in, and you wake me up," he pouted not getting up.

"We're going back in time," Eve blurted proudly. I nodded with Borealis beside me.

"What!?" he perked frantically.

"I asked a fellow friend of mine, Celebi, if I could travel back in time to stop the legendaries from going out of control," Borealis explained. So, that was Celebi she was talking to. Strange names...

"Wait, if they have the rings, wouldn't they still be out-of-control?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, but the southern legendaries won't be as bad as they are today," she answered.

Eve nodded. "What!?" Ed replied crazily, "So you're saying that we going back in time to collect all the rings."

We all nodded, "Yes."

"Well, the most that we can. Some are going to be hard to find however," Borealis wavered. "We should leave soon, because I told her we would meet her at sun-high in Time Forest."

"Time Forest," Eve raked a map out of her bag that she must've forgot about. "I've been looking for you!" she exclaims. She lied the map out on the floor. The map was big. There was mountains to the north. That's where Borealis lives, I'm guessing. A volcano in the far west, top corner. That's where Entei was. Then there was a lightning cloud place, where the other dog was held. Milos Village was located on the shore of the sea, east of the thunder-cloud.

"You had a map this whole time, and you didn't tell us!" Ed raged.

"Sorry, I forgot about it, and for the longest time I couldn't find it. I don't have a sea map, just the land. Anyways Time forest is here," she pointed with her paw to a spot on the edge of a lake in the center.

"How are we going to travel that far in a few hours?" Ed argued.

"Don't worry, Celebi we been waiting no matter when we come," she answered. "Shall we get a move on then."

Eve rolled up her map, and we headed out to Time Forest. When we made it out of the guild, Eve hopped on my back, and brother jumped on Borealis. We glided away from the sun into the wilderness.

* * *

**Clair: Done! **

**Ed: Where's my _real_ food!**

**Clair: The reviews haven't hit 80 yet!**

**Ed: Grr!**

**Clair: Sit, boy!**

**Ed: Who you calling a little boy!**

**Clair: Sit! *He did obediently* See author always wins. Bye everyone, hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 21: Memories Never Forgotten

**Clair:** *teases Ed with a steak*

**Ed:** This isn't fair! I don't like being a dog.

**Clair:** Yeah, a small dog at that.

**Ed:** What!? Who you calling a pipsqueak midget that can't grab that stupid steak!

**Al:** She didn't say that.

**Clair:** Here.

**Ed:** Finally!

**A/N: This chapter isn't like me, but it fit the story line. Romance, ugh. I think this should happen. Anyways...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Memories Never Forgotten**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I lied on my back inside Borealis fluffy clouds. I would say Borealis' clouds were the most comfortable to sleep on. She was way more comfortable than those hard, rock seats I slept on in Amertris. Never ride trains unless you have to.

I began to think about Amertris. Would I ever go back? I wonder what Granny and Winry were doing. I miss them. I wish I could send them a letter saying we were Okay. Pokemon or not. The last time I seen her was...was when I finally went back. I finally made it, but yet somehow I ended up here, as a Pokemon.

The real world, the fake world. I can't tell which is which by now. All I know is that home is home, nothing more, nothing less. Actually I can't believe I thinking this, but I miss that bastard of a colonel, too! All of them Hawkeye and Armstrong, surprising enough. I laughed thinking about them.

I laughed at how Hawkeye would end up saving the colonel's butt every time, and Armstrong would rip his shirt in any given situation. The people back home were really special. And think, I wouldn't have to worry about a single homunculus either. Only if...

But what if I could finally escape from this place, what about Eve and Borealis? Would they just stay here, and would I never see them again? I mean, what would the colonel say if I was able to bring Eve and Borealis with me?

He'd say, 'Fullmetal! Why did you bring two dogs in my office!' I imitated. There would be no way he would accept them. Even if he does love dogs... I would have to go though questioning, (torture) but for once I would be were I belonged, home.

"What are you thinking about?" I jerked; it was Borealis.

"Oh, home," I replied still thinking of the pleasant rolling hills of Resembol.

"Ah," she breathed, "You miss your home don't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I answered softly.

"What's your home like?" she asked, keeping her nose on the forest floor. She looked at me with the corner of her eye.

"It's...nice," I sounded.

"I've heard that there's no Pokemon there," she added.

"How did you know that?" I barked jerking myself up more. "Have you been there?"

"No." She answered blankly, immediately. "Of course not, how could I?"

"I dunno. I just thought maybe you did," I shrugged. "Hey, do you think we'll ever go back?"

"I dunno...," she trailed off. "Maybe, if you want it bad enough."

"Equivalent Exchange." I stated calming myself.

"Hmm," she wondered.

"It's the most basic law of Alchemy, and for all life. You can't get anything without giving something in return," I spoke proudly.

"So you're saying hard work pays off. I second that," she agreed.

"You know, Eve really looks up to you," she said honestly.

"What," I blinked, "Yeah, cause I'm taller than her." I grinned.

"No, not that. Eve looks up to you," she repeated. I couldn't believe her. Someone looked up to me, please.

"When you were training I could she that in her expression," she added.

"You weren't even there!" I barked.

"Sure I was, you just couldn't get a glimpse of me," she answered.

"Okay, but why?" I asked astound.

"She has no family or anything for that matter. She just like me, she has no home. She looks up to you for comfort." She's like me, too. I realized.

"For comfort!" I alarmed.

"Maybe it's just me."

"Hey there's the dungeon!" Al surprised me coming up from behind.

"Yay, we finally made it," Eve relieved herself jumping off Al. She stretched her hind muscles. "I was about to pass out a second there."

"At least you don't have to ride a train," I murmured under my canine teeth.

"What did you say?" Eve asked.

"Oh, nothing," I insisted. "You ready."

"Yeah, defiantly," she answered.

We all headed in at once. The place was more of a jungle than a forest. The trees were layered in vines, and there wasn't as many leaves on the ground as you might think either.

I saw a few orange deers, which I would say were odd. A few mushroom Pokemon filtered the ground. I attack each one that came near me, which wasn't much because Borealis was leading us.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I walked beside Ed on the damp ground of the forest floor. I saw shadows of Deerlings and Parsects. Borealis fainted them before I could see any more than their shadow.

Ed kept looking at me, but suddenly nudged his head away. I thought it was Ed being noisy. He did again only staring at me longer. "What?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Nothing," he quivered.

"I know your thinking of something. Spit it out," I sputtered.

"Do you look up to me?" he asked. I was surprised he would ask such a thing. Maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"I kinda have to," I gestured.

"Well, besides that," he fumbled.

"Well," I tried to find the right words to say. "Well," I repeated, "Why wouldn't I? I have since I first met you. I mean, come on, you have to admit you did show off a little with your alchemy in our first mission."

"I lost my memory then. How could I've shown off if I didn't know what I was doing myself," he flared.

"Sub-conscience," I shrugged.

"I guess," he gestured. "Do you look up at me just because of my alchemy?"

"Well," I thought for moment. I was blank. What was I suppose to say?

"Well," he copied.

"Well, I do. You are different from any Pokemon I've ever meet," I cried proudly. "You don't take no for an answer, and you blame yourself for what's happening."

"How do you know that?" he snapped.

I thought about it, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" he questioned my thought.

"Yes your eyes tell your life story. They show grief, but yet have a determined spirit," I explained. "They show your emotion from the inside. My parent are the ones responsible for my eyes."

"Your eyes," he stared into them, "I don't understand. They don't show grief or worry."

"Look again," I suggested.

"I still don't see anything," he said bitterly. "The only thing I see is blue, and them jittering side to side."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, but I don't think he understood. "With my eyes being jittery I can be more aware of things. That shows something happened that I don't want to happen again."

"I still don't get it," he blinked. "You should sign up to be a mind reader."

I sighed, "Awe well." I spoke to myself. I followed Borealis throughout the deep, buzzing forest.

* * *

On the 25 floor the end to the outside came near. We walked up the last set of steps to the top. Borealis turned to face us. "Are you ready?" she spoke to me the most. "You have everything out of storage?"

I nodded. I didn't have everything, but I couldn't fit any more in my bag. "Are you ready?" I answered back.

She just nodded, and she turned around, "Celebi."

A fairy Pokemon popped in front of her. "Hey, I have the time portal up and running. Do you want me to go with?" she asked.

"I think we can handle it, shall we," she lead the way. We moved through trees and bushes of brush to reach a clearing.

The sight amazed me. A blue vortex rotated with a fast current. Spinning at a blurred rate. Al bent down his shoulder. I nodded, climbing on his back. Ed hopped on Borealis. "Ready." Borealis sounded, we nodded determined. Or at least I was. "Three. Two. One!" We jumped at once.

A bright light scattered into and across my eyes. I buried myself in Al's fur fighting the light from blinding me. Then I felt a surge that I was falling into the oblivion of nothingness.

* * *

**Clair:** This chapter is shorter than normal, but I finished it in a day. Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Also I'm giving away a free cat at hundred reviews. Will Borealis attack the cat? Find out next chapter.

**Al:** Cat? I'm already a cat. I'm Sunpaw remember.

**Clair:** Bye!


	23. Chapter 22: Separation Anxiety

**Clair:** Woah! Hiya, chapter 22 woah!

**Yuki:** You seem hyped up today...

**Clair:** I'm not, it just I can't believe we're on chapter 22! In most books this would be an end, but not in this one, I'm going to the actually end, end. There will be one, but it won't be considered the end because there's gonna be a second book. YAY!

**Brother(Drake):** Calm down.

**Clair:** Whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Separation Anxiety**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I woke with a dying headache that swelled my entire body. I told myself to get over it. I stood up on my bent knees to see if anyone was awake. The sun's peak glazed on me. "Brother, you're alive!" Al excitedly barked wagging his tail, but kept his head up.

"Al! Of course I'm alive. I wouldn't die on you!" I argued composing with defense.

"Have you seen Eve?" he asked puzzled. I stumbled turning my head both ways to see if I could find her.

I found her asleep up against a giant tree trunk. "Hey!" I comfort her trying not to be harsh, but it came out that way. I picked her up and swung her on my back. "You see Borealis?" I questioned Al.

Eve didn't wake up, I was worried about her myself. You'd think after being carried around, the bumps would make her wake up, right?

I heard a far off cry in the distance. It was Al's scrawny voice. I approached Borealis and Al by an old tree that had fallen over from a lightning strike, I think.

"Hey Borealis I see you made it," I observed.

"Yeah, I think were in the right era. I need to check around. Please come," she commanded us. We followed behind her purple fuzzy clouds that swarmed my eye sight.

* * *

"Where are we?" Al asked Borealis. I stared out into a plain field of wild grass that had rustling small Pokemon inside.

"Shh, we're in Shaymin Village, I'm pretty sure we're in the right era...," she trailed off, while we traveled close behind.

We stayed quite, but I had to speak up, "Where's the Pokemon?"

I wasn't answer, and suddenly to my surprise I heard a racket of plain dwellers hidden in the mossy dry grass. "Green moles?" I questioned out-loud.

"Shaymin!" Borealis called," We aren't here to hurt you. Please stay calm," she paused," Where's your leader?"

"Here," I heard a squeal under my shadow.

"Hello, have you heard of the Meadows Ring?" Borealis asked the hedgehog/mole.

"Yes, but you can't have it!" I hedgehog stuck its noise up in the air.

"And why not?" I dared, snapping at their leader.

"You would use it against us, and run us out of _our_ village. I won't let you!" he hissed, at me mostly.

"Yeah, what he said," a few of the other Pokemon of the leader species spoke up with their chief.

"But we _need_ that ring!" I barked.

"I don't care, you have to prove to us that you won't use it for evil!" he puffed his fur over his head that was shaped in the form of leaves.

"I thought Shaymin would cooperate. I thought they were the nice Pokemon," Borealis argued. "The rings only bring harm. Just look at you! I remember when you lived peacefully with no worries, but now you are more afraid than ever."

"Please come into our village, I allow you stay," he announced turning to his clan mates to make sure they understood. "Tomorrow I want you to take a test, if you pass I'll grant you the Meadows Ring. If not, I never want to see you around here again," he explained in a high-pitched voice. Borealis nodded, and I followed behind her with Eve still asleep on my back. I figured we should wake up Eve before this "test" they speak of.

We pursued though the dead grassland into their territory. The wet, swampy mud could be felt between my paws. The leader spoke, "Here we are. I know it's not the greatest, but our kind thrives here in the spring and summer. Since it's winter we can't go to our sky forms," he concluded ruffly. The land reveled a small clearing that didn't have the tall grass. It had a mossy zone of soil that was surprisingly dry.

"Winter?" Al circled to face Borealis, "Wasn't it fall when we left?"

"Yeah, this is 500 years in the past so the weather patterns might be different," she explained.

"What? What are you talking about?" the Shaymin squeaked.

"Nothing," Al replied quickly in his high pitch. You can always tell when Al's lying, because he always would wave his hands and stick them behind his head. But now he's a Pokemon so he can't do that, but you can still tell from change of his voice.

"Anyways, since it's winter our village isn't doing very well, and when we found this ring," he pointed to his neck which the ring was held, (That just shows how small they are.) "Pokemon been attacking us rashly and viciously. We can't uphold the struggle within this time of the year."

"So why don't you get rid of it? Why don't you just let us have it?" I suggested.

"No! I know you Suicune, you aren't the worst, but you aren't the greatest Pokemon in the world," he posed. I didn't think Borealis was evil. She was evil with the ring, but she saved us from Raikou; she couldn't be that evil, could she?

"MY NAME IS BOREALIS, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Borealis barked hastily.

"Okay, Jeez," he whimpered. "I want you to stay here tonight, I don't want you to wonder of, and get the rest of your brothers to destroy us. We will be watching you!" he dared. He left us giving us some alone time, so I could wake up Eve that I've waited to do all day.

Borealis grabbed her off my back, and lied her down on the soft, moisturized soil. "Eve, time to wake up," Al nudged. She didn't move.

"EVE, WAKE UP!" I shouted, knowing she would defiantly wake up from that. But she didn't... "Al, try your Flamethrower attack, that will wake her up."

"No brother, have you lost your mind!" he exclaimed yelling at me. "I'm not doing that!"

"Fine than I'll use alchemy on her," I argued.

"What! No, you can't do that either. I know you want to wake her up, but that isn't a way," Al forced, urging.

"Why do something much simpler, I could just splash water on her." Borealis advised.

"Okay," Al agreed. I just shrugged.

"Water Gun!" Borealis spit a dazzling blue sparkling gush of water that drenched her fur.

"Huh," Eve began to open her eyes. "Ow."

She woke up finally, and now she felt pain. "Are you alright," I worried. I wanted to make sure she would make it. I mean what if she wasn't Okay..., but I'm sure she is.

"Yeah, just a mild headache and a horrible dream," she mentioned.

"Dream?" I questioned, was it about her parents? I know she hasn't seen them, but you never know.

"Yeah, it was nothing though, just a lost memory," she sighed. I could tell she lying, defiantly. But I figured she didn't want to tell, so I didn't ask. "So, where are we?"

"We're in Shaymin Village. They want us to take a test for the ring," Al explain to her. "They don't think we are the good guys," he added.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke from my dream staring at my team mates, and or family members. Or that's what Borealis would say. I could barely remember the dream, but I could remember the dark aura coming from the monster I was facing or fighting, wasn't sure. It had more darkness than I ever felt before.

My head hurt! I kept cringing at any thought that came to mind. "Shaymin Village?" I managed to ask. I closed my eyes from the unbearable agony. The stress is what killed my eyes the most.

"Are you sure you're Okay?" Al worried for me. I didn't blame him, I would do the same if he was hurt.

"I'm sure you're fine, right?" Ed answered A little worried.

"Yeah, yeah," I repeated even though I wasn't. I didn't want them to worry or have grief for me.

"So, what do you want to do?" Borealis asked changing the subject.

"I don't know..." Al wondered. I didn't really want to do anything myself. During the colder months after the fall, I usually don't want to do anything.

"I want to go to bed." Ed spoke, "Besides we have a test tomorrow. Don't we want to save up for the big day. I remember when would study all night long cramming for the test," he paused laughing, "Isn't that right Al?"

"Yup, that seemed so long ago..." he remembered.

"We should get some sleep, since we can't exactly cram for it," Ed recommended.

"That sounds good, Good Night!" he called. We called good night back, and then went to sleep on the damp ground that smelled bad, but it could be worse.

* * *

I woke without having the terrible dream again, which was a good thing. I yawned, blinking when I stood up. After a big yawn, I realized I was the first one up. *Sigh,* I don't like being the first one up.

"Hello," a fellow Shaymin squeaked, greeting me.

"Hey," I looked down at the fellow.

"I heard your test starts today, Good Luck," the girl Shaymin smiled.

"Um...," I paused because I never was given good luck before, "Thanks." I smiled nicely.

"You should get the rest up; we're going to start soon," she explained. The girl left after she squeaked in a bye.

"Okay...," I spoke to myself, "I can't wake Borealis...or Ed. Well I could, but he would get angry. So, I'll wake Al first." I scurried over to Al which was lying on Borealis. How was supposed to do this with waking Borealis? I tilted my head, Humph. I don't know.

"Al, wake up," I poked him. Nothing...not even a slight movement.

*Tickle,* I wagged my tail in front of his nose.

"Ah, Ah, Choo," Al sneezed. "Oh, hey Eve! You know you could've just opened my eyelids."

"Oh, I didn't think of that, sorry," I jolted then sighed.

"No, it's Okay. So why did you wake me up. I'd figured you'd wake up Ed first. Seeing how if you whispered 'short' in his ear, he would jolt up," Al noticed.

"Yeah, but he would get angry at me, and start chasing me around," I told him highly.

"Yeah you're defiantly right about that!" he jolted awake laughing.

"So, can you help me wake the others?" I slowly asked.

"Sure," he said slowly. "You get Ed."

Without another word, I jogged to where Ed was. I was thankful that I didn't have to wake Borealis..., but I also sad Al had to.

"Grr!" I heard in the distance. Poor Al...

"Ed you're short!" I yelled at him, making his ears bolt up.

"Who you calling a, wait a second..., you're not allowed to call me short! You're shorter than me," he stammered.

"I don't really care, we need to help Al," I commanded.

"Al needs help with what?" he questioned me.

"Just come," I urged. We both headed where Al and Borealis were.

"Grrwoh," Borealis barked at Al. "Never ever wake me! I told you this before!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Al cringed.

"Why did you wake me!" she argued screaming once more.

"The test is going to start soon!" I excitedly budged in hoping she would calm down.

"Fine I'll let you off this time, just don't wake me again," Borealis pained.

I heard a squeak, "Follow me!" We all followed the cute Shaymin to another small clearing.

"You're here," the Shaymin we talked to yesterday squeaked. "Today for your test you will be separated from one another."

"What!" we all screamed.

"Yes, you will have to survive in the wild for a week," he announced.

"What!" we screamed again.

"There's a few rules you need to know of. First, you mustn't eat or faint any fellow Pokemon or animal you find," he squeaked.

"So we're going to starve ourself!" Ed argued with the Shaymin.

"You have berries! Anyways second, you can't get help from your friends, you must live on your own," he concluded. "These four will lead you to different territories. There's a creek, rocky river basin, plains, and a forest."

We all headed with our Shaymin guilds in different directions. I waved good-bye to my fellow Pokemon that I've been around for so long.

* * *

**Al's POV**

This should be easy for most of us. I'm not sure how Eve will handle this. I hope she's going to be Okay. I was assigned the creek, which Borealis should've had.

"Bye," the hedgehog scurried into the brush, and I never seen him again.

I walked along the river bank getting myself aware of the area. With a few calculations I figured I had enough fruit to last me. There wasn't any apples nor chestnuts, but there was one Oran berry tree and a few blackberries and razz berries that I didn't know that existed. Maybe being in the past was a good thing.

I gathered a few twigs and brush in my mouth, and lied them down in a comfortable place beside the Oran berry tree. Somehow Oran berries seemed to heal Pokemon, I took notice and figured that I should stay beside it.

"Flamethrower," the brush scorched into nothing. "Well, that didn't work," I sighed with myself. I left to get some more brush.

"Flamethrower," a coughed, and only smoke revealed. "Too little," I stated.

"Flamethrower," I tried. "Nope too much, I will get this!"

I grabbed some more. "Flamethrower!" It chard into ash. "This isn't working..."

I drew a transmutation circle, and lied more twigs on it. I pushed my claws on the circle. Nothing happened. "Oh yeah, transmutation doesn't work without Borealis blood," I sighed. "Wait does it have to have Borealis blood. Couldn't I use my own?" I questioned.

The whole point of the circle was to make a log, that way it wouldn't smolder. I cut myself on one of the thorn I found. I struck it into the side of my leg. That way it would drip down into the circle It didn't hurt at first, but then a sharp pain swelled around it. "Ow," I cringed, dropping my blood into the circle.

I placed my claws on it again, and slowly breathed in. It worked! A light carried throughout the material, and turned the clump of twigs into a few logs.

"Flamethrower," I pulsed with a surge of heat coming from the inside. "Yes! Fire!" I congratulated myself.

* * *

**Borealis POV  
**

I followed the Shaymin (whose name is apparently Sheka) and kept glancing behind me towards the village. I swear after we split up I had a cold chill run up my spine and a lead weight settle in my stomach. For some reason splitting up didn't feel safe.

Then again I had started to feel like the others were family, and I felt the need to be around them so I could protect them. I was truly worried about Eve and Al being alone, they're kind of pacifistic and don't seem to like fighting others. Eve, no offense to her, was the soft one and needed a bit more training before we accepted this test.

I felt ashamed when I had watched Ed teaching Eve. I should have been the one to have shown the little Eevee how to fight. I should have been the one to scold her when her stance was off, I should have...

"Suicune. We're here." I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't snap at the Shaymin for calling me by my species. Instead I glanced up to see rolling grassland and a few scrawny Oran berry trees and some Lum and Sitrus berry bushes. I shook my mane and dipped my head to the Shaymin in respect.

Sheka quickly bowed back. I rolled my eyes and nudged the Gratitude Pokemon to its feet. Sheka gave me a smile before turning and racing off. I peered back at the grassy area before me and quickly headed for the Leppa bushes in the distance.

I reached the bush right when the northern winds started blowing. I felt the urge to race with the wind at my back and leave everything in this area behind. That is until the faces of three certain pokemon flitted across my vision.

An Eevee with the Capricorn necklace hanging around her neck, eyes shining with a certain determination that came with the loss of someone dear. A temperamental former Shinx, now a rather _short _Luxio with golden eyes that seemed to burn with a hidden pain and goal, with an odd birthmark he shared with his brother, and two metal limbs.

Last but not least, a Disaster pokemon, Absol, that seemed to be more carefree than the other Absols I have met.

Eve, Ed (a.k.a Edward Elric) a former human along with his brother, Al (a.k.a Alphonse Elric).

I ignored the wind's call and forced myself to stay where I was. I plucked a few Leppa berries from the bush and started chewing them. I stood up after the wind had died down to a gentle breeze and decided to train while I had the chance.

I didn't want to be weak like last time. I had a type advantage, yet I got overconfident in my strength and I was defeated and unable to help the others. I decided then that I would try to get to level 60 so I could protect the others easier.

I started training with a powerful Water Pulse and after I successfully created a wave of water I quickly used dig and attempted to dig faster than the water and get in front of the wave.

I dug through the soft soil and tried not to make any noise while also digging as quickly as possible. After a second or two of scraping the soil away from in front of me I pushed the power I had stored and pushed up on the soil above me, launching myself into the air.

I whipped my head around to see the Water Pulse coming at me, and I immediately braced myself and pulled my legs into a deep forward front stance. My left legs were bent and about a foot in front of my right legs. My right legs were locked so I couldn't be pushed as easily.

Soon the water hit me and tried to push me. I resisted for a good duration of the move then where the water turned the ground muddy, my paws slipped and the wave made me roll backwards a few feet. After the move stopped I pulled myself back to my paws and tried again.

I panted as I took another direct hit from the Water Pulse I had just launched. I had finally held my ground against the wall of water and I decided I should train my other moves as well.

My Hydro Pump needed to be trained to be more accurate. If I had hit Entei with it instead of missing that battle would have been easier to win. I had trained all day, eating Sitrus and Oran berries when my morale was low and when my moves seemed to be decreasing in power I would eat some Lum berries to regenerate the power all pokemon had to use moves. Power Points, or PP as some humans and pokemon would call the ability.

So I would aim at a specific spot in the sky, usually at a small cloud and try to keep it aligned with the point I was aiming at. At first I found it difficult to even have it in the same area as the cloud. Sometimes the move would veer so off track it would end up smashing into a hill in the distance.

I growled in annoyance and attempted to fire off an Aurora Beam right after launching another Hydro Pump that was extremely off target. I realized my mistake when the Aurora Beam pierced through the water and shot into the distance.

I fell down exhausted and watched the stars glimmer into existence. I smiled at the glittering shards of light and curled up among the grass around me and set my head on my forelegs.

"I wonder what the others are doing." I said out loud. "I hope they're alright."

I felt a warm feeling in my stomach as I watched the grass around me sway in the breeze. I lifted my head towards the stars once more and did something I thought I would never do, I prayed.

"Arceus, Icrealus, Jashin, and any other Gods that are listening? I know I have no right to ask for anything, all I've been is a burden for those around me, but this is the only favor I will ever ask." I felt tears of worry and fear well up in my oddly colored (for a suicune) golden eyes. "Keep the others safe, they're the ones that have truly accepted me for me. I love them so much and I couldn't live with myself if they were hurt. I feel like they are my own children, the ones I have to look after and yet will sacrifice myself to save them."

Tears were running down my face and into my fur. I barely choked out the last few sentences.

"Just keep them safe if I am unable too. Those three mean the world to me, even if two of them are really humans and the other has the Capricorn shard. J-just k-keep the-them safe." I broke down right then and there.

It was the first time I cried in 500 years. I let everything out all the pain, sorrow, blood-lust, sadness, hate, sacrifice, and last but not least happiness and joy of finding those that accepted me.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

However, unknown to me when a pair of holly leaf green eyes were staring at me from a Oran berry bush a few feet away from me.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The Shaymin that choose me, lead me into the wilderness of the forest. "Bye," the Shaymin left running away from the place. He disappeared into the leaves, leaving me all alone. I felt a desolate feeling surge through me. I felt the only thing around was me, myself, and I. But there wasn't.

I twinge at the noise in the background. The sound of Stantlers, Murkrows, and a Snorlax snoring could be heard distance. Suddenly, a rush of swift air stood out among the woods. It blew me off my feet, and I protected myself from the rampaging leaves coming my way. "Ow," I shivered.

I perked after the wind had ended, and a grass Pokemon was so close I could touch it. I wasn't sure what it was because I've never seen anything Pokemon like this before. "Oh, huh," the Pokemon turned to me and smiled gently. I didn't say anything. "Hello," it sparked the leaves on its back. "My name is Tropius."

I wanted to run from the creature because it was so much bigger than me. It could eat me alive, if it wanted to. "Tackle!" I ramped into her leg. I think I lost my mind, but I thought the only way to get it from eating me was to defeat it.

"Awe you're so cute," the so-called Tropius raged.

"I'm not cute, you're suppose to fight back, right?" I questioned, what was wrong with this Pokemon?

"Why would I?" The Tropius breathed, "Not everything can be resolved from fighting. Fighting isn't the way."

"You don't fight?" I asked confused.

"No!" the Pokemon yelled willingly. "I would never!"

"But-" she stopped me.

"I know what you're going to say. If I'm in trouble I'll fight with words. Violence isn't the way," she repeated nicely. Her voice calmed my soul structure inside.

"How does that work?"

"Just don't fight, simple as that. One day they will understand you. I think we all are supposed to be one with nature, not fighting for a cause that means nothing in the long run," she justified.

"Oh, is that your philosophy?"

"Yes," she nodded sincerely.

"Hmm," I thought. Suddenly my stomach growled disturbingly.

"Awe, you're still cute! You hungry?" she asked, and I nodded. "Here," she leaned her neck down, and I clipped a banana from her neck, which I thought was odd. But it was food, and how could I resist.

"Thanx," I smiled gratefully.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I proudly stalked behind the Shaymin hedgehog thing that I was assigned to. The Pokemon lead me to a River Basin. "Bya," the Shaymin hopped away.

"Ah, this should be easy. After everything Teacher put me and Al through, this should be a cack walk! I could survive a year in the wild. And with a river this makes it even simpler," I told myself.

I traveled along the river bank to find a few berries, but I wasn't sure that they were edible. Yeah, I should've been playing attention when Eve was talking about the different berries and what each one did. I never thought I would need that information. I grabbed a few Oren berries that I know were right. I bit into one, and it was the worse thing I have ever tasted. "Ow," I surged. "I can't even trust Oren berries, and I thought they were right!" I sighed with myself.

Training. That's what I could do in my spare time. I wish Eve was here so I could teach her some more. She needed the training, but I needed to train myself because I'm still not the best fighter as a Pokemon. I'm way better as a human.

I made a decision, I was going to train myself, or my soul and body. That's what Teacher always taught me. I might've not took Teacher lightly, but now I'm not sure how I would've turned out without her.

I went into a front stance, which had my automail leg more outward than the other leg. I slowly bent both of them, and suddenly pounced into a brush behind the rocky river bank. "Ow, ow, thorns!" I pulled the thorns out of my paws. I sighed, "Dammit, stupid thorns."

After removing the thorns my paws that swelled in pain, but it could've been worse. Then it became worse...

Suddenly a bear appears standing on its hind legs. How much worse could it get? Then it starts raining as I faced the beastly bear in front of me. "Grwah!" I bear roared fiercely. "I'm Ursaring, and why have you come into my territory!" he dared.

"I'm just here, and my name is Edward Elric. Bite!" I crunched my teeth into his leg because that's the only thing I could grab hold of.

"Grr," the bear growled, "Feel my Crunch!" the bear launched at me, and I quickly slid out of the way.

"Quick Attack," I pushed into him, attacking his belly.

"Slash," the bear geared, raising his claw. **'STOMP,'** a blue light flared as I grinned my teeth. After the blue sparks faded it reveled a spike of sandy rock up to the bear's neck.

"Ah, what the hell is this," he swung his arm, and broke the rock structure by his neck. I wasn't allowed to faint him, so this was a little difficult. I figured the spike would scare him at least.

'Stomp,' I tried again, it didn't work. The bear smashed it into tiny pieces that smolder into the creek bed. 'What do I do now?' I asked myself. 'Do I run?'

'No, I can't run, but what other chose do I have. I'm not allowed to defeat him?' I sighed with my decision. I decided to make a break for it. I had no intention of any other plans.

"Grr," It growled, and chased after me for a while. I sprinted along the river bank. After a while, I thought my automail was going to give in. What would I do then?

Suddenly the so-called Ursaring stopped, and said, "Screw it!" he left into the brush.

The next few days I trained my alchemy and fighting skills. I wish the rain would've stopped so I could make a fire, but it didn't. I wish Al was here with his Flamethrower. Well, not only because of that, I missed Al. For once he wasn't in a armor suit like I would normally see him. Now he was a strange dog with a sycthe. I thought Al would have a sycthe! At least he was the same ole Al, and nothing in the world could possibly change that.

* * *

**(Week later, Third POV)**

"We have seen your many skills. You are great warriors, and I believe nobody could defeat you. Eevee, you are the kind one. Luxio, you are the one with courage. Absol, you show timidness, but you uphold your strengths. Borealis, you believe that you must defend others more than yourself, and I applaud to the kindness you have shown us. Yes, I assigned each of my fellow warriors to spy on you. Please accept your award," the main Shaymin announced across the village standing on high rock that toward over the village to make his speech more hearable.

"Thank you," Borealis bowed her head, and the rest of Team Soul followed obediently.

"I want Ed to have this ring. I think he deserves it more than anyone." The Shaymin bowed back politely.

Ed proudly approached the high rock. He trotted up the stone monument, and gladly claimed his prize after about being mauled by a bear, and not able to do anything about it this was his victory.

Ed proudly bowed again, then turned to the crowd, "Groar!" he roared making a good scene in front of everyone. Team Soul cheered with the rest, but the others were just cheering for the simple fact that they didn't have to keep the ring anymore.

* * *

**Clair:** This chapter was 5,150 word. No kidding! Sorry for the longness, but hope you enjoyed!

**Question for you all**: What do you think going to happen next? Leave your answers in your reviews, thanx all!


	24. Chapter 23: Roy Mustang

**Clair:** Nobody reviewed anything! That was my longest chapter ever! Awe well, like I said before I don't care for reviews. Please if you like my story that much continue! Let's see they have **FOUR** rings now!

**Eve:** Yes!

**Ed:** Why are we getting these rings again?

**Al:** So the world isn't destroyed!

**Ed:** This isn't even our world.

**Al:** I can't see anything suffocate that's why I'm helping. There must be a reason you are too, brother!

**Ed:** Yeah, I just want to go home.

**Borealis:** Don't worry, if you try to please the world to make it a happier place anything is POSSIBLE!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Roy Mustang!**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I jumped off the top of the high rock that I received the Meadows Ring from. Borealis bowed her head at me congratulating me. I stared at her as she spoke, "We have four rings now! Only thirteen more to go."

"Yeah," Eve smiled.

"Wait, thirteen. You're saying we have to do this thirteen more times!" I interrupt, blurting wildly.

"Well brother, nobody ever said this was going to be easy," Al answered which I didn't expected.

Borealis nodded her head, "I doubt the first ones won't be as hard as the last. For the simple fact, that we will get stronger over time."

"Yeah, I guess..." I doubtfully abide her looking up at her golden eyes. I hopped onto her back because she hinted that's what I needed to do. Her clouds were freezing from the bitter cold. I straightened myself seeing Eve leaping on Al, and smile to him. He smiled back.

"You ready?" She asked turning her head. I nodded, and we set off through the morning breeze.

* * *

After about a mile or two, I asked Borealis, "Hey, where are we going anyways?" I wondered because I had no clue, and she lead us into a barren sea of overgrown weeds and thorns.

"Yeah, where are you taking us?" Al added, "We've passed through plains, forest, river, and now this. Where are we heading to?" Al seemed so shy at times, I wouldn't think he would say ask so harshly. Is he getting tired of this like me? Well, I wouldn't blame him, but still...

"I'm not completely sure, I don't sense any emit auras around that are from any legendary nor anyone with the rings power," she scruff honestly, insecure.

I pushed myself, standing up on her back. I bent my head to her, to hear more closely. Did she say she was taking us nowhere?! "What do you mean you don't know where you're going! We could've asked those hedgehogs or so-called Shaymin if they've seen anything, but instead we left and we have absolutely no clue we we're at!" I barked shaking the dew of my coat.

"Hold on! Jeez you're impatient!" Borealis sneered turning her head back to the morning sun slid through the dense weeds in the forest. I'm surprise that in the winter the forest are still bad with the weeds. Maybe it hasn't snowed yet or something.

She lent her head against the ground, and took a sniff. "You smell anything useful?" I know I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Just the musky smell of a damp overgrown forest floor.

"I do smell something, something that makes me wonder too. Al! Did you use Flamethrower again!" Borealis snapped her head to Al, and face pawed her face. I almost fell on the ground when her bone in her shoulder blade swiped under my feet. I regained my balance quickly from not hitting the ground.

"No...I don't think so anyways," Al replied unsure back, steadily. I seen Eve poking out from Al's neck. Her fur was matted up into a ball of plush. I could tell she just woke up, and she needed combed bad. And I thought my fur/hair was bad! That's why Winry would brad it every 10 seconds. I finally got sick of her asking when I was little, and let her do it. She never left it alone again...

"Then where's the smell of fire coming from!" she stiffened herself. I still didn't smell no smoke, no nothing. "Come on, Al! Follow close behind," she demanded urging forward. She inched her way with a dead serious face. I wondered where the fire was coming from anyways, or if there was any fire at all.

Suddenly, I took a whiff of what Borealis had smelled, the smell of smoke! As we came closer, I found the foul stench swell my nostrils. The blast of the odor crept up on me. Borealis started sprinting instead of running her paws against the ground.

Suddenly ablaze of fire raged flooding the power of the flames were out of nature's control. Someone had to of caused them.

A wave of a shadow came up though the wild flames, glaring its beaming eyes of burnt brown. The shadow had a shape of a horse or pony figure. Borealis stopped, and the horse's fiery mane and tail bustled past my view from Borealis purple clouds.

"Hydro Pump!" A burst of a powerful energy of water shot out of Borealis mouth, and distinguished the fire at last. Ash and debris roam through the air afterwards; showing the charred branches of trees and the black ground underneath the rumble of twigs and dirt.

Borealis turned around almost throwing me off her back, "Hey! Who are you? Did you start this?" she asked politely to the flaming pony.

The pony stopped running, "No I did not. I had nothing to do with this." His voice was a deep, musky voice that I had memories of, but I just couldn't lay a finger on it. It was at the top of my tongue too! Who was it?

"Then who started the fire? You're not showing much proof that you didn't do it; for now I don't trust you." Borealis told him slipping into a front stance, about to growl at him.

"I said I didn't do it! I just got here, and I rather be left alone from you creatures," he scraped his hoof on the ground.

Now I remembered who it was! It was that bastards voice! Roy Mustang. "Why the hell are you here, you bastard!" I insulted, poking my head out. Why? How? When?

"Fullmetal, I'd recognize your voice anywhere. I have no reason of being here, I was thrown here after trying to shut it. You should know what it is all too well by now." I stiffened, he went through the gate I see. "I see you probably got here the same way most likely. What is this place anyways?" that bastard questioned, he should've figured that much out by now, even if he did just get here.

I heard a hollower from behind us, it was Eve yelling, "This is the world of Pokemon! We are not creatures! We have feeling too, you know."

"Hmph, Pokemon you say." he repeated what Eve had said, "Well, I'm one too. Some kind of fiery horse thing."

"Yeah, you're a Ponyta," Eve answered.

"You still never answer me, bastard. Why are you here? Not how you got here, but why Mustang!" I gave him a glare as he turned to me.

"Fullmetal, I can't answer you. I do not know." His voice commanding, but somehow calm in a way. Still...why the hell is he here!

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Hey Al, why does that Ponyta keeps calling Ed Fullmetal?" I asked Al behind his neck.

He turned to me, "Oh yeah, his alchemist name is Fullmetal. Since Mustang is part of the military he calls him by his alchemist name."

"Well, at least it make sense. Seeing his metal limbs and all," I mentioned. "Military?" I questioned, I was a little fuzzy of what that was.

"Oh, a military is a place to work to protect people. Well, that's what it suppose to be anyways." he commented. I could tell he had mixed feelings towards this place, so I didn't ask anything more. But I did ask about the Pony, "So, who is this Pokemon anyways. How do you know them?"

"He's a friend of ours, well sorta. He just someone we know very well," he sighed. I could tell he had mix feeling about this pony too. "Mustang is a nice guy, Ed just been around him far too long."

The two of them argued against one another until Borealis stepped in-between them. "Stop this at once, you do not need to fight against each other. We need to figure out who started that forest fire back there."

"Well, I didn't do it." Mustang scowled.

"But you had to of done it, you have fire burning out of your body. Who else could it be?" Ed argued, barking at him.

"Hang on, we can't just assume the obvious," Borealis continue, "Did you see anyone while you were in the fire."

"Now that you mention it, I did. I seen a grey cat grinning that seems like a suspect," he replied, while Ed still glared at this so-called Mustang character that had a deep, dusk voice and attitude. That's what I've calculated so far, anyways.

"You mean Glameow. Glameow did this?" I wouldn't suspect her, but she is crazy...

"It wouldn't surprise me any, that cat is one crazy cat," Ed mimicked what I thought.

"Do you know where the cat went?" Borealis asked.

Mustang turned back to her, "Yeah she headed east from what I seen of her."

"Come on then, let's go!" I called, yelling to everyone. Al flinched for a second, I don't think he expected me to say anything. Ed hopped down inside Borealis clouds.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?" Mustang gleamed.

"I'm relaxing, what does it look like?" he dared closing his eyes.

"Brother, we get it, you hate the colonel. We know that! You don't have to make it so obvious," Al spoke up, I was surprise. I didn't thijk of him to say that, but I was about to do the same thing, so I don't blame him.

After Al spoke up, all was quiet. Nobody spoke to each other. No laughter, no tapping, not even the wind picked up to make the leaves to rustle. All was still, and we headed east to chase after the crazed Glameow that we suspected started the fire. Al leaped, gliding with the ground with the waves of ash sliding under his feet as we left without another word.

* * *

**Clair:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Don't worry Christmas Break is coming up soon, so I'll be able to make up for the updating. Bya! Oh, and I hope you like my twist with Mustang being included. And yes he's a Ponyta, makes sense doesn't it.


	25. Chapter 24: Genesect

**Clair: **WoW, I have 101 reviews I can't remember if I was going give anything away or not, so all review deserve a electronic cookie or brownie whatever you want.

**Al: **Do I get a cookie?

**Clair:** Sure Al, here.

**Al:** YAY, these are good!

**Clair:** *Hands one to the others*

**Ed:** *Chomp Chomp*

**Mustang:** What did I do to deserve a cookie..., don't worry I'll eat it anyways.

**Borealis:** Ooo! Cookie!

**Eve:** Yes! Thanks!

**Clair:** BTW, Merry Christmas or happy holidays. Whatever one you prefer.

* * *

** Chapter 24: Genesect, the User of the Bug Ring**

* * *

**(Al's POV)**

I bounded across the scenery of winter. The trees had lost their leaves, and now the cold had started seeping in. I spotted the twilight of the sun in the distance as it fell away upon the horizon. We had been walking for hours now, and there seemed no end in sight.

"Guys can you slow down just a little," I heard a voice back behind me. It was Mustang, I didn't know why he was here, but I knew Ed wasn't fond of it.

"What, are you too used to just getting in a car without having to use any energy!" brother barked standing up on Borealis back in front of me.

"Look who's talking!" Mustang fought back. "You don't even have to walk!"

"Yeah but-"

Borealis shut brother's mouth using her paw, "You stop it, and you stop complaining." She growled with a sigh, and let go of Ed's mouth.

"Hey Eve, I got a question to ask you. Is Mustang going to part of Team Soul? I've been wondering that because where else can he go?" I asked keeping my eyes on Borealis.

"I never thought about it, but I guess...," she wonder off. "I think this time, I'll let Ed decide. He says, he never has any say in anything."

"But you know what he'll do, right?" I questioned. Had Eve lost her mind! We can't leave Mustang out here!

"Yeah, he'll probably say no. But hey, I don't like him that well myself, and besides he won't need to decide until we get back to our own time because without Chimecho, nobody can join our team," she concluded with a sigh.

"I guess..." I trailed off. I kinda like Mustang, he's helped us on multiple occasion. Maybe brother will come around and let him join us. But I doubt it...

"Hey," Borealis called with a small sigh, and stopped on a hill filled with trees. "I think we should rest here for the night. I'm sure Glameow is probably already long gone."

"You don't know that! She might be right in front of us," I argued.

"After living alone for 1,000 years, I know Glameow is defiantly long gone by now," Borealis answered.

I let Eve off my back while Borealis was speaking. Borealis let brother off hers also. "Hey, I know what we could do in the last seconds in the day!" Eve perked. "I need everybody's help."

"Why?" brother quints his eyes, "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want you to use alchemy to make a 6 foot hole were you're standing," Eve politely told him. I didn't know what she was planning, but I hoped it was good.

"If it's nothing, then why should I?" brother argued, questioning her objective.

"Stop complaining! Please just trust me for once," Eve begged with a smile upon her face.

"Fine, I'll do it." he abides Eve's orders. 'Stomp!' He flew both feet in the air, and smashed them into the ground. A spark of blue light emerged from the spot, and then alchemy did the rest, resulting into a giant hole in the middle of flat land.

"YAY!" Eve cheered walking to the hole. I followed her with Mustang. "Okay, Borealis come here," she sat on the ground next to her. "I want you to use a water move to fill the hole."

I seen a smile appear on Borealis creamy white face. "Hydro Pump!" I blast of water came from Borealis. It was a good thing brother moved out of the way or Borealis would've torn him to pieces, even though I knew she would never do that.

"Nice!" Eve cheered again like with brother. "Now I want Mustang and Al!"

"Oh, okay," I nodded, walking over to her. Mustang followed behind me.

"I want Mustang to use Ember while Al uses Flamethrower," Eve explained. I still was clueless about the plan.

"Ember?" he questioned, "How do I do that? I can't exactly snapped my hooves together to create a spark."

"Wait, can you do alchemy too!" Eve shoot her eyes opened.

"Yeah, I used to, but without my gloves and with hooves I can't," he explained.

Eve wouldn't give up though, and spoke against him, "Sure you can, just stomp your hooves like how Ed does it." (Now we have some explaining to do.)

He tried lifting his hoof, and stomp it toward the ground. Nothing...no flashes, no sparks, no nothing, not even a simple shake of the ground like with brothers. "Hey don't feel bad, you just haven't seen Truth yet, that's all." Ed interrogated, and he knew it hurt him.

"Truth?" Borealis questioned like she'd never heard it before. "I thought when you talked about it earlier, you were just delusional. I didn't know you were talking about the actual thing!" Borealis pondered.

"So, you thought I was crazy!" I raged. I know they never would've believe me, even if I told them I wasn't lying.

"Um...yes, matter of fact. I've only heard small rumors about the thing, but nothing that had classified it being real!" Borealis added. So, she's saying she's been around for a 1,000 years, and never heard of the gate or truth. Well, this calls for some explaining. I'm sure Eve doesn't know either.

"Well, it's a mysterious thing that alchemist like to use to perform alchemy. Without it there wouldn't be any alchemy," brother explained very nicely, if I must say. "The gate is, more or less, the bonding between worlds."

"Like the spirit world and the real world," Eve blurted.

"Well sorta, but not really," I told her. She shook her head confused.

"But we don't know much about it ourselves. All I know is that it's a gate that transfers you from one world to the other without bending them, and that it made me a genius at alchemy. It taught me everything I know," he explained more to her and Borealis.

"You know, Fullmetal that's kinda pathetic. The gate taught you everything you know. I mean without it you wouldn't be here right. Actually, now that I think about it, you wouldn't be alive," Mustang stepped in, in his command voice...like usual.

"Yeah, I guess you're sorta right. If my so-called father wasn't 400 years old, I would've never been born," brother and I both shuttered at that well known fact that we bare. Sad but true...

"I didn't take it that far," Mustang sputtered.

"We live with it," I bowed my head.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second, your dad was 400 years old when you were born!" Borealis spiked her head up wide-eyed at us. "How is that possible?"

"Now that you say it like that, it doesn't make me feel any better. And makes me sound crazy," he sighed with a sad smile. I sighed with him. "It's true, people only live around a century, but he was different." A evil look came over his eyes when he spoke about him.

"He could switch from body to body using alchemy to make him immortal," his eyes became darker then before. "I almost refuse to still call him my father, I never will replay him for what he did. He left us for good, and never came back. Not even after mom died!"

Eve and Borealis bowed their heads in gratitude. "I feel sorrow for your lost," Borealis grieving.

"No, no it's fine. But everything started after mom died," I said, not taking their sorrow. It's almost too late now, nobody needs to be sorry for us. I thought that was all over when we came here.

Brother didn't say anything, and walked away. I left him be, because I heard Eve needed me for something. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Eve asked wearily.

"You need me, don't you?"

"No, go find your brother; he needs you more then my silly plan, go please before I do," she sighed once again.

I turned to walk away, and as I was leaving I heard Eve say, "So, Mustang you up to learn some fire technics." I giggled in laughter. Since when did Mustang need to learn about fire, he knew everything there's to know. I think...

* * *

I chased after brother when he fled into the barren woods. "Brother, come back!" I called for him. I saw his shadow stop running when he stop on the slope of a small cliff with mossy grass lying on top.

"Hey Al, I'd figured you'd follow," his eyes slumped. He lied down on the mossy soil.

"Yeah, so why did you run away," I asked, even though I know the answer.

"Because I hate talking about him. All he did was cause trouble!" he barked. "I understand his reasoning now, after all these years, but still...I can't forgive him."

"It's not like we'll ever see him again," I reasoned with him. It wouldn't be possible, would it?

"Yeah, but you never know when he'll pop out of nowhere when you least expect it," he growled.

I sat down beside him changing the subject to get his mind off of him, "Do you miss the people back home, I mean like Winry and Granny?"

"Sure I do! Why wouldn't I?" he bickered in defense.

"I do too. And I wonder if we'll ever see them again," I sighed puffing my breath heavily. I missed them so bad.

"I know we will! I promise we will," he repeated standing up. "And I promise that one day we'll have both our bodies back in our world with everyone!" he smiled for once, but then he covered up his smile with sorrow.

"Al," he started bowing his head to the ground, I turned to him, "Where do you think we are going next? Where do you think our destiny will take us?"

"Brother, I have no clue, but it's worked out so far," I answered.

"Work out!" he yelled, "I'm a dog, maybe a loin. And you're a dog with a scythe! How do you think it worked out so far?"

"We met Borealis and Eve, that must grant some reward. And these rings are helping the world in nature's order of things," I pronounced.

"But we ain't getting any closer to home," he huffed.

"Yeah, but maybe we are? Maybe our destiny is on the right track for a change," I smiled.

"You really think so?" he questioned like they weren't. Of course they were, what other direction could they've gone in?

"Sure! Come on, Eve, Borealis, and Mustang are waited for us. And I'm sure if you ask Mustang nice enough he will tell you the reason why he's here. He probably not telling because he thinks you won't believe in him," I felt confident about brother. I knew he would make the right choice, and hopefully stop fighting with him.

"Okay," he started walking, and we headed back to our campsite.

"Hey, it's a hot tub!" I exclaimed. "So, that was your plan?" I asked hopping in. I mean, why not, right.

"Yup! And Mustang still don't understand Ember whatever I tell him. It always comes out smoke," she added, "So, I told Borealis my plan, and she used Scald to make it warm."

It felt nice, the heat soothed my irritated paws and back. Everyone else dived in after I did. Brother was the first one, after me, to get in. Mustang couldn't get in because his fiery back and tail would burn out, and we were afraid he wouldn't be able to fire them back up again.

The night passed little by little by us tell jokes and laughing about the small things in life that don't seem to really matter, but somehow do.

About a few hours after night fall, we all dried ourselves off and went to bed. "Good Night!" I called.

"Night," they called back, and fell asleep on the soft mossy ground.

* * *

**(Eve's POV)**

I woke up first, and the first thing I did was hop into the hot tub. Worst decision of my life. "Ahh, cold, cold, cold," I stammered jumping out.

"Hey Al," I poked him, and he blinked his eyes open. "Will you warm the hot tub for me, please!"

"You got me up for that! Fine I'll do it, if I can get in too, and we don't wake anybody else up. Mustang, Ed, and Borealis love their sleep, and I don't want to mess with it," he reasoned, and I walked over to the cold hot tub with him.

Al sighed, "Flamethrower." But all that came was smoke. "Oops, it's too early in the morning for this, Flamethrower!" he put more effort this time, and the water started to boil. "There that should be good enough."

I hopped in, "Yeah it's good!" I yelled, hoping that nobody heard me. He hopped in after I spoke.

"Ahh, nice...," he began swimming around. "Wait a second!" he hopped out.

"What?" I asked concerned.

He didn't answer me, and walked over to his brother. He scurried around like he was checking for something. "What are you looking for, Al?" Ed yawning without opening his eyes.

"Is your automail Okay?" he sputtered.

"Of course it is...," he yawned louder, "Go back to bed."

"But- the water, it didn't damage it, did it?" Al questioned, I fell more concerned now.

"Fine I'll check," he hesitated getting up to yawn again. He stood up, and started walking around, "It seems fine to me. Good Night," he fell back before we spoke again.

"I hope it is," Al worried bowing his head, and walking away back to the hot tub.

* * *

**(An hour or so later)**

"Is everyone up now, because we should get a move on," Borealis called. I leaped on Al's back, while Ed hopped on Borealis. "Ready!"

"There's not a storage Kangaskhan around anywhere so I'm good," I called back.

"Let's go," Borealis demanded, and we set out after Glameow again, because we didn't have anything else to go on.

We headed straight, which I'm guessing was still east. On Al's back I pulled out my map, and wrote and labeled everywhere we've been.

An hour passed, and I spotted something in the distance it looked like a road. A road for the rich, maybe? "Is that a road?" I asked Al.

"Yeah, it is, I wonder if Borealis is going to stop," he kept his eyes on Borealis.

She stop like Al had wondered. On the road it was made of dirt with rocks crammed into the soil, like someone had beaten them into the road.

"I don't remember this road being here. I'm not sure who made it, but I've heard that it leads to the desert so we shouldn't follow it," Borealis explained looking to us.

"But, Glameow probably went on the road," I spoke in defense. "Besides that's just rumors right? Maybe it doesn't lead to the desert."

"Yeah, but maybe it does," Mustang not amused by what I said. I don't think he cares, he just want to walk anymore.

"So, I say we take that chance," I concluded. "Come on! Let's go!" I urged Borealis. She slowly walked across the road while Al followed close behind, and then Mustang behind us with his muzzle facing towards the ground.

* * *

We walked on the road for a while, "Hey, Borealis where does the road end?" Al asked.

"Do you think I know?" she pondered. "I've never been on it, remember."

"I know, it just that this road never ends," Al huffed. After Al spoke, Borealis perked her head up.

"What? What is it?" Ed perked up with her.

"I feel a emit aura coming northeast of here. It very strong too! Come on, follow me," she urged leaping off the path. Al jerked his head, and followed her, I looked behind to make sure Mustang was still following us; he was.

"It's getting strong, do any of you feel anything?" she questioned wisely.

Al shook his head, "No!" I shouted to her. The harsh winter wind brushed against my fur as Borealis began to speed up, and Al had to follow. I looked behind me again to see Mustang on our tail, good thing he was a horse Pokemon. He should keep up easily.

"It must be a legendary thing," I could barely hear her voice with the breeze. I grabbed onto Al's fur with my paws, hanging on tightly.

* * *

We arrived at a place filled with bugs and insects. There was vines and ivy covered the trees. It was a jungle to get through. "Ahh, Aurora Beam!" Borealis spotted a spider Pokemon again.

"Flamethrower!" Al basted a nest of beedrills with a harsh wave of fiery energy that destroyed them. "So, Borealis where are we?"

"We're in Insect Sanctuary, the mother place for all insects, big and small," she began to step in. "Wait, only four Pokemon can travel through a dungeon at once. Two should stay out here."

"Why two?"

"Because they need to protect each other. Since this is a bug place, I need Mustang and Al to come with me. Eve you can protect Ed, right?" Borealis turned to me.

"Hey! I don't need Eve to protect me!" he shoot a look to Borealis.

"Of course you do-"

"What!" he growled.

"Brother settle down," Al grabbed hold of him with his paws.

"Anyways, we should be going. We shouldn't be gone long," Borealis walked into the place filled with vines and ivy.

"Bye," I called, but they had already walked into the dungeon so I don't think they heard me. "So now what?"

"I donno," he started thinking for a quick second, but then his stomach started growling.

"Here, have some gummies," I throw some blue, red, and yellow gummies at him. I took the white gummies for myself. (I know I'm selfish, but at least I gave Ed the yellow gummies.)

"Gummies? They look like jelly beans?" he question solemnly.

"Jelly beans?" I questioned back. Did these so-called jelly beans taste as good as gummies?

"Yeah, it's a candy we have back home," he explained.

"Oh, are they good?" I asked sitting down beside his staring up at his golden eyes.

He sat down, and took a bite out of the yellow gummi. "They aren't as good as these! These are delicious! Where did you get these?"

"You find them in dungeon normally. I found that one inside Thunder Plains," I told him still having my sight on his golden eyes.

"That was a long time ago! Why didn't you tell me?" he bickered harshly.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't like them because I heard humans normally don't," I bow my head.

"Oh it's Okay Eve, but if you find one again please tell me," he decided.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Defiantly!" I smiled with my eyes close listening to the calming breeze.

* * *

**(Al's POV)**

I followed behind Borealis clouds into a dungeon filled with bees, butterflies, mushrooms that attack us, beetles, spiders that Borealis devastated with her Aurora Beam, and others that flew around my head. "Flamethrower," I blasted the buzzing in my ears.

"Monster House!" Borealis called, I didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound appealing. "You can either run, or help me defeated all these stupid bugs!"

I saw a ladybug zoom passed me, "Supersonic!"

I felt dizzy, but I knew I had to get that bug because Borealis had enough to take with the spiders. My vision started to fade, but I attack anyways, "Flamethrower!"

"Al! Why the hell did you do that for!" I heard Mustang voice. Did I attack him?

I tried to speak, but nothing came out. And my blindness and confusion of what happened to me didn't help any. "Bite!"

"Al! You're suppose to attack to bugs not me," Borealis snapped at me. I must've attack her, it didn't feel like I did.

I attack in the opposite direction, hoping Mustang was out of the way, "Flamethrower!" My vision started to clear, and I saw the ladybug fall to the ground out of the sky. "Yes!" I cheered. Now I needed to to help Borealis with the spiders.

The spiders swarmed her, lunging towards her. "Flamethrower!" I wailed a triumphant roar at the spiders before they attacked. They fell to the ground on their backs with fire slowly burning their exoskeleton.

"Thanks Al. Now let's go help Mustang," Borealis ran with her white streams of her tail, that somehow reminded me of white ribbons.

I followed beside her, and when I seen Mustang he wasn't doing so good. "Ember!" he tried, but only gave out a huff of smoke. "Why the hell isn't it working!?"

"Because you trying to hard, when you used your flame alchemy did you ever try as hard as you are now?" I calmed him down a little, I think.

"No." he puffed out a cloud of smoke from his muzzle, "Fine I'll loosen up."

"Ember!" A spit of fire shoot at me, I quickly dodge. "Finally." he stated, sarcastically.

"Good, now aim it at the bugs instead of me," I smiled sliding myself to a stop with my black claws.

He turned to the bugs in the sky, "Ember!" The bees and butterflies suddenly fell to ground when he attacked.

"Borealis, find the stairs yet?" I questioned because I hoped, we couldn't hold off these bugs hiding in the vines forever.

"Yeah, follow me!" she shouted running into another room with the stairs. "Hurry! Before the bugs find us!"

"Ember!" Mustang fired one more time before following me into the stairway. I walked through the stairs to find that we were on 20th floor now.

"Are we there yet," Mustang complained.

"Don't worry there's a wrap tile. It should lead us to the top dungeon floor," Borealis explained, and slowly crept to the tile. She vanished into thin air, I hoped on the tile after her, then Mustang trailed behind.

* * *

At the top there was a giant circular room with a strange Pokemon that I've never seen before, of course there's tons of Pokemon I haven't seen it before. Borealis and Eve told me that there's over 600 Pokemon in counting. I don't know how I'm going to be able to see all of them, if I am going to.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in a while Suicune," the Pokemon spoke softly with half of the sun's light shadowed most of its body. From what I could see of it, it had huge red beady eyes that shoot through me and was standing on two legs. Within the light I could see that it had a purple color and a hex texture.

"MY NAME IS BOREALIS! YOU STUPID BUG! ARRGH, WATER PULSE!" A shoot of water that came in waves sputtered out of Borealis' mouth, but the mysterious Pokemon stood to her attack, like it was nothing.

"I see, you've changed. You're now hang out with Pokemon that mean nothing. Don't you remember-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THIS! HYDRO PUMP!" an explosion of clear aqua colored water torrent out of her mouth. The unknown Pokemon again didn't finch, nor attacked back.

"Feisty much," the Pokemon grumbled.

"Ember!" I heard Mustang lunging at the Pokemon. The Pokemon swiftly dodged landing on a tree, shaking the few leaves that were on it.

"You have to do better than that horsey," he tensed laughing.

"Flamethrower," I hit him before Mustang hurt himself from that Pokemon's tensing. The Pokemon leaped, shaking the branch again, to the ground missing my attack. "Flamethrower!" I aimed again straight at him, hoping that it wouldn't miss. It didn't miss, but he dodged again with swift velocity. How can Borealis hit him so easily? Of course, he doesn't seem to care when Borealis attacks him.

"Hold still!" Mustang raged, "Ember!" His blast of fire was brighter and bigger then before. Maybe the thing shouldn't pissed off Mustang. He dodged...again.

"Borealis!" I called for her attention, "Who is this Pokemon anyways?"

"His name is Genesect, he's a steel and bug type. Meaning fire should faint him easily!" She hollered back. Maybe that's why he didn't want our fire moves to touch him. Only if brother was here, he would make a good plan to attack without fail. But no, Borealis said that only four can fit inside a dungeon at one time.

"Can you hold him off for a minute?" I asked screaming to her.

I didn't hear here replied, but I imaged she answered yes. I grabbed Mustang whispering my plan inside his ear. I didn't know it would work or not, but I had to try it. "Ready?"

He nodded, he aimed his mouth to the left of so-called Genesect. "Ember!"

"Flamethrower," I aimed mine to the right of Genesect, dodging Borealis. The branches that surrounded him burned with rage in a barrier circle. "Yes it worked!" I cheered, but then it failed when he jumped swiftly out of the fire without getting burned. "Fine, stupid bug. That wasn't good enough so Flamethrower!" I threw another blast at him, and after he dodged, once again, my mouth began to run drier than dirt.

"You have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" he tensed us. "I don't know what you want, but whatever it is, you're not getting it!"

"We want your ring, Genesect," Borealis told him furiously running up to him, "Aurora Beam!"

"I know you know that isn't going to very much to a steel type," he fought back, "Techno Blast!" a field of sparks flooded out, but didn't he just say he was a bug and steel type? I'm still curious about the type differences, but I know steel and bug have nothing to do with electricity.

"Ugh," she fell to the ground with burn marks from the everlasting shock.

"Borealis no!" I screamed running over to her.

"I have failed you. I will live, please take care of that bug for me before he hits me again," Borealis voice fell soft and comforting.

"What did you do to Borealis, Flamethrower!" I shoot him a deathly glare, and let instincts take over. He will pay for what he did to Borealis.

"Ha, you mean Suicune. I just did what needed to be done," his voice started to sicken me.

"Flamethrower!" My mouth felt drier than sand now, but I had to keep fighting. Mustang came for backup, using Ember occasionally.

"Hey, that burned me! You'll pay, X-Scissor!" he launched his sharp claws that were being used as hands at me. I fell to the ground. "Now let me see you get up."

"Ember!" Mustang attack him with an astounding blow.

"You think a little Pokemon like you can do anything, well then let's see you handle this, Techno Blast!" he used the same move on Borealis. I knew not to close my eyes or I would pass out. I watched as Mustang was fried with its electricity.

"Is that it? Is that all you got, I expected more out of you Suicune," he grunted then started to walk away.

I knew I can do this one last shot. Just maybe, "Flamethrower!" I huffed a cloud of smoke, and then in a fiery haze the fire sent the bug ablaze. "Ugh," I bowed my head to the ground, and passed out.

* * *

**(Ed's POV)**

"Why haven't they've returned yet?!" I paced around the area. Shouldn't they've returned by now? It's been over an hour since they left.

"Maybe the dungeon was long," Eve answers.

"I doubt it, I'm going up there!" I stomped next to the dungeon entrance, "You coming?"

"Sure!" She jumped up, and trailed behind me. We walked into the dungeon with determination to get to the top, or at least I did anyways.

I wondered what happened, were they attack? Or is Eve right, there's more floors than I can count? I hope it's the second choice, but I don't think it is.

"Flail," Eve hit a hive of bee Pokemon. They chased after her.

"Get away," I growled protecting Eve by sliding in front of her, "Spark!"

"Ed!"

I knew Eve would scream at me for using the move, but what choice did I have? Spark would attack all of these insects, instead of a single one like bite. And all the bees were hurdling towards us.

The bees fell to ground, I turned to Eve. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she spoke softly, "But what about you? Is your automail, Okay?" She barely spoke the Okay part when a spider landed on my back. Borealis must've been going crazy through this whole dungeon.

"Bite!" I yanked the bug, and threw it off with my teeth. "My automail fine, it still moves."

"But soon it's going break if you keep using electric moves like that," she bickered stomping her paw on the ground, with a group of dust puffing out from under her paw.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want. It's my automail!" I pronounced, and worked my way to the stairs hoping she wouldn't speak up again. She didn't, but she looked sad with her nose pointed to ground, and her tail touching the ground. Instead of perked up like usual. I didn't feel her sympathy, there wasn't anytime for it, Al and others need my help. I just know it.

So, without any words spoken between each other we headed up the stairs one by one until we reached the 20th floor. I knew it, there was a wrap zone, meaning that this was the end. They were hurt, or worse taken away from whatever lies ahead.

I stepped on the wrap zone, Eve trailed with her ears still perked down from me yelling at her. I didn't think she would take it so harshly. It's true, it's my automail, so can't I do whatever I want with it.

I landed on a dry burnt ground that seemed to be on flames. "What happened to this place?" Eve wondered starting to walk, but I put my foot in front of her to keep her away.

"I don't know what the hell party that Borealis had, but I don't like it," I shook my head looking around to landscape that fire surrounded. I know Mustang didn't do all this, he couldn't be this powerful. "Come on out wherever you are," I called to the Pokemon that did this, or the Pokemon that the others fought against.

"Brother," I heard Al whisper a few feet away from me. I ran straight to Al without hesitating. "Brother! Look out behind you!" I jumped around going into front stance to see a giant purple Pokemon with red beady eyes. That somehow reminded me of the creation of techno geek.

"More? I thought I defeated everyone with Suicune. I must've been wrong, don't worry this take long," I seen a grin appear on his face as he spoke.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I raised my paws, 'Stomp!' The bright alchemy light filtered the air. I smiled. I bent the rocks to form a hole in the solid earth, then when the purple Pokemon fell in I sealed him tightly, packing down the sediments on top.

The Pokemon burst out of the hole, shaking the sediment off of him. "Arrgh! Spark!" I decided to do what I should've done. My legs fell when automail split in half. I don't know how we were going to solve that, but that needed to be worried about at a different time. For now, I needed to know if I defeated him.

The Pokemon slammed head fist into the ground. He didn't say anything, I think I overloaded him. Eve ran over to me, "No! Why? What are we suppose to do about your automail now?" Eve sputtered out the question that I couldn't answer.

She ran over to get Borealis, and after getting her, Al, and Mustang a Oran berry they came over to me. "Fullmetal! Winry isn't here to fixed it. Don't you understand that?"

I slowly nodded to him. "Come on we should be going. Wait, before we go who has the ring?" Borealis asked.

"Genesect has a ring?" Al questioned. Wasn't Al battling him?

"You mean this thing," he traced his eyes to his ear trying to point to it.

"Yeah, but that's a weird spot for a ring," Borealis commented. "It seems to be pierced into your ear."

"I think it looks neat!" Eve smiled. I honestly thought it looked stupid, but where it ends up, is where it ends up. If it wants to be hanging off his ear then so be it.

"Come on, we should leave this place, it gives me the crepts," of course it would be coming from Borealis she hates spiders, and bugs in general.

So with that we walked out of the dungeon with a new ring, and high spirits, but now I had to find someway to fix my automail...

* * *

Clair: Ha! Now I got your pocket watch Ed!

Ed: What? Give it back!

Clair: It says you gave it to me for Christmas.

Ed: It does? Well I don't care what it says, give it back.

Clair: No!

Ed: Why not?

Clair: I already told you! You know I sorta don't like it. I don't see how you can stand the stupid ticking noises. It sounds like a bomb is going to explode in my pocket.

Ed: If you don't like then give it back!

Clair: Still no!

Ed: Grr!

Clair: Merry Christmas! Ahhh, Ed I told you no!


	26. Chapter 25: The Other Keldeo

**Clair:** Happy New Year!

**Ed:** WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR A YEAR. WHAT THE HELL!

**Clair:** Does it seem like you've been here for a year?

**Ed: Yes!**

**Clair:** Well, it's only been five months.

**Ed:** What? Dammit, I've only been here five months!

**Clair:** Hey, don't blame me. It was your fought. If you didn't want to shut the gate then you wouldn't be here.

**Ed:** Seriously! Hey, were did Celebi go. She can help me!

**Clair:** No Ed, *Picks him up*

**Ed:** Let me down! *Scrambles out of my hands*

**Clair:** Come back, besides she can't go through the gate!

**Ed:** And why not!

**Clair:** She just can't, Dialga can't even do that!

**Ed:** Who might that be?

**Clair:** You'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyways...

**Ed:** Hey, I wasn't done yet. Who is he?

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Other Keldeo  
**

* * *

**(Ed's POV)  
**

"Where are we going, anyways?" I yawned on Borealis' purple clouds. My ears stung, like a bee's sting, from the harsh winter weather. I started fiddling with my automail to fix it, but nothing seemed to be working. And I've used alchemy so many times on it, that if used alchemy again it might break.

My automail was completely split straight down the middle. I had to fix it, but only if I know how. "I'm just trying to find a place we can stay the night," she yawned her mouth widely. "Tomorrow we're going to figure out how to fix your leg. Not sure how it works, but I'm sure we can figure it out. It can't be that hard," she half smiled looking at me.

"Sure," I sighed sarcastically, and curled myself in a ball in Borealis' clouds because my fur was so cold and my broken automail could probably freeze water.

* * *

"Ed, wake up." I heard Borealis calming voice. Something warm and slimy was felt across my fur. I shivered. What the hell was that? I opened one my eyes to see what was happening. I felt the slimy thing again, it was Borealis. Borealis was licking me? Her tongue was rubbing against my fur.

"Ahh, what the hell Borealis! What was that for!" I raged, opening my eyes. I jumped around, and slid to a stop on a snowy surface. I clenched my teeth when I turned. Why did she do that?

"I'm sorry, your fur was matted. Al let me do his," she answered. Had Al gone mad, Borealis was licking him. Licking him! "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong," I barked still clenching my teeth without rest. "Why'd you wake me anyways?"

"Because we're here! I've always wanted to come here, but I've never had the chance to come," Borealis smiled. "It's called, Icy Lake, and I shouldn't have to explain why it's called that."

She was right, it was a frozen lake. "You're saying you've been 1,000 years, and you've never been here?" I rampaged. What has she been doing for the past 1,000 years?

"I don't like this place it's too cold!" Eve shivered huddled in Al's fur.

"She's right, why would you want to come here? Especially in the winter time," Al asked tilting his head. I didn't understand her either.

"Because, I couldn't come here in present. The cannibals make this as their hideout," she explains. Still, she couldn't as least told us, or gave us a heads up. Something!

"Well it's dark out, and I'm tired so good night!" I lied down in the snow.

"Good Night!" they called back.

I didn't fall asleep right away. I waited for a moment until Borealis had drifted to sleep, and I dragged my broken automail to Borealis. I snuggled myself under her clouds to keep warm. (So much better!) Then I fell asleep hiding from the busy winds brushing across my fur.

* * *

"Fullmetal! Get our ass in gear! **WAKE UP!**" I heard dreadful voice from that bastard, that says he doesn't know why he's here. Of course, I honestly don't know why I'm here. Hell, I can't remember how we got here. Al explained it once, but I wasn't listen to him. Because I kinda lost my memory at the time, and I thought he was crazy. That's because any normal person or Pokemon would've thought he was crazy, but somehow Borealis and Eve both believe us.

"Stop yelling!" I heard Borealis roar. She began to stand up. "It's a good thing I was already awake, or you wouldn't have any flames anymore," she snarled at Mustang. I snickered, but then I toppled to the ground when Borealis' cloud slipped out from underneath my paws.

I heard paws scramble to me, I looked over my belly to see Eve. I rolled over, "Oh hey!"

"Did you figure out a way to fix your automail?" she asked.

"No," I sighed. "I can't use alchemy either, because I've used alchemy on it too many times already."

"So, what does that have to do anything," she stared at me with a disappointed frown.

"If I use alchemy again, I might break it more, besides I can't stomp my paws on the ground if it won't move," I argued, I was a little disappointed. I really want it fixed, I want to be able to move again. "Isn't that right Al. Wait, where's Alphonse?"

"Oh he's using Flamethrower to unfreeze the water so everyone can get some water. I'm sure you're thirsty," she raised her paw. "Come on!"

"I kinda can't move," I glared at her.

"You can hop on my back, can't you?" she smiled with her paw still raised.

"I'm not doing that. I would end up breaking your back. You do know I'm heavier than a Shinx now," I raised an eyebrow. Was she crazy, I know for a fact I'd break her back? "Why don't you just get Borealis quickly," and without a word she ran off to get Borealis.

I lied out the soft, powder snow that tickled my nose when I bowed my head between my paw and split automail. I glanced at it for a second, "Winry, how the hell do you do this everyday. I don't understand. Why did it have to turn out this way? I never wanted this. I hope you can please forgive me!" Tears began to swell up below my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want to be crying over something as simple as this. But still, I don't know how the hell that girl does it.

I spotted Borealis, and Eve was on her back. "Eve said you needed me," she spoke tenderly.

"Ah, yeah. Can I get a lift? I can't exactly walk," I spoke grinning, and tried to stand. But the wind picked up, and blew me backwards. I landed on my back in the snow. I rolled over, and Borealis was coming at me with her mouth wide open. "Ahh, Borealis what are you doing!" I yelled with my tail between my legs, but I couldn't do anything to get away.

She bit her teeth lightly into my neck. I squirmed, jerking myself around. I closed my eyes tightly, cringing. She gently placed me on her back. "There!" she smiled.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? I didn't ask you to do that!" I screamed, clenching my teeth.

"Well, I had to get you up here, now didn't I. Besides I didn't hurt you," she wavered her voice.

She was right, she didn't hurt me. But I felt like a puppy being carried by its mother. It felt awkward...(A/N: Even though one's a dragon and the other's a loin. They both look like dogs to me.)

"So, Ed. You find a way to fix it yet?" Eve asked me. I usually was pretty good at ideas, but in this situation, I'm bound to run out of options to choose from. I've broke it, melted it, had water in it, had it struck by lighting, ran around when it was about to break, made it into a sword, which I haven't done in a while, put sand in them, and had Keldeo try to fix it. Which that had to be the worst idea Borealis has ever had. Keldeo didn't even know what a screw was!

I shook my head. "Oh, well, I hope you think of something soon! I don't want you to be immobilized forever," she sighed sadly looking up at me.

"Me either!" I cried. At that instant I was worried that it wouldn't be fixed. Then what? I wouldn't be able to do alchemy nor walk.

"Hey, couldn't Al use alchemy on it? He can do it too, can't he?" she urged on the fact that alchemy can solve everything, but it can't.

"I don't know if he could use alchemy on it or not. I'll ask, but if I use alchemy, it will soon break again," I explained.

"It's better than nothing!" she smiled.

"Why don't you just fix it?" Borealis turned her head interrupting us.

"Because, I can't! I don't know how," I was about to use spark out of anger, but I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I'm sure with all five of us we can find someway to fix it. I think you should try Eve's idea first since it's the easiest," she concluded. I nodded to her, and she arrived at the Icy Lake shore bank where Mustang and Al were held. "Do you need help down?" she kindly asked.

"No! You're not going to dragged me around like a puppy!" I raged in bitterness taking a step back, just in case she was going to grab me. But then I slipped on her clouds and fell off her back, falling to the solid ground.

"I asked if you needed help, you should've listened," she went on, then walked off to sit between Al and Mustang. She took a drink from the lake that Al had melted.

I felt sharp rocks piercing my sides. I heard Eve walk over to Al, and asked, "Can you do alchemy?"

"Of course Al can do alchemy!" Mustang lifted his head from the water.

"Why do you ask?" Al questioned tilting his black scythe to the side.

"Ed can't fix his automail! He can't do alchemy without stomping his feet, and he can't do it with broken automail," Eve exclaimed.

Al laughed at Eve, "Eve, Ed can still do alchemy he just can't do alchemy without doing a transmutation circle." Al explains to Eve.

"I heard you talk about that, but I still don't know what that is," she sighs heavily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure when you're ready, Ed will explain it to you," he smiles. I frown, he knows that I'm not good at explaining things!

Al grabbed a stick, and stuck it between his teeth. He dragged me into flat ground with cold snow running down my sides as he dragged me. I sighed, I can't believe I have to go through all this trouble when Winry could've solved this by just simply fixing it. "So which one is broken? Left back foot, or just right front leg?"

"Oh, my front leg," I replied. "So how are you going to do this? Remember last time, I had to draw a circle for you."

"I'll try," his face lit up, then it faded as he concentrated on his transmutation circle.

When he finished, I leaned to look at it, and it had turned into a oval... "Let me see that!" Mustang yanked that stick out of his mouth, and stuck it in his teeth. He erased the circle into a flat surface that it was before.

When Mustang finished it wasn't circular, it was...it was a square. "Dammit! Fullmetal, how the hell did you do it?"

"I don't know! Now what are we suppose to do?" I barked. When I stopped, I seen Borealis' shadow behind me.

"Let me try," Borealis lift her head.

"Okay," Mustang gave her the stick, and straightened the square out into a fresh flat snowy surface. Borealis bent her head on the ground, and steadily tried to make a perfect circle.

But when she finished, I didn't just bend my head to see, Mustang and Al did too. "Is that good enough?" she asked with the stick still in her mouth. It was...perfect. Maybe better than me, even though I wouldn't tell her that.

"How...How the hell did you do that?" Mustang grasped.

"Remember I've been around for 1,000 years, and I had to learn some crazy things in my time," she stated nicely. "You'll have to pay me back one day, pipsqueak."

**"WHO YOU CALLING A SMALL, LITTLE, MICROSCOPIC, RUNT!" **I barked glaring at her. **"Why does my automail have to be broken!" **I cried.

Everyone laughed at me, when I tried to attack her. She didn't even step away from my view. Why does Borealis have to be so cruel?

Al slowed his laughing, "Thanks Borealis. So, now I have to make the rest of the transmutation circle."

"The rest!" Eve and Borealis cried at once.

"Yeah, a circle alone isn't going to do anything," Al argued while smiling.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the forest that was now covered in white with snow, and had bare trees that looked like sticks placed in the ground with large branches coming from them. I turned my head toward the noise because it surprise me. Nobody else seemed to notice, so I disregrated it. I turned my head back to Al, who was starting on the rest of the transmutation circle.

When he finished, I seen a dark shadow come over me. I rolled over quickly to see Borealis lunging her teeth at me. She was going for my neck like last time. I jumped up with a stumble, and slid into the ground when my autmail didn't follow its command to move. "Brother!" Al raised his voice angry at me. At the time I didn't know what for, but it hit me when I looked down at my feet.

I slid into the transmutation circle, and now Borealis and Al had to do it all over again. "Dammit! Borealis, why did you want to pick me up!" I barked harshly.

"I wanted to move you closer to the circle without messing it up, but now look at it. It's ruined!" She exclaimed. "I'll go get another stick," she sighed.

I heard another rustle coming from the same place as before, I quickly turned my head to see, but whatever it was, it was either hiding not wanting to be found, or was too small to be see from where I was standing because I couldn't see anything. "Did anyone else hear that?" I asked because I knew at least Borealis had of.

"I thought it was nothing. It's probably a Deerling or something. Maybe Stantler," Borealis shrugged.

"Why would a deer Pokemon want to come out here?" Al asked surprised. "I heard it, but I thought it was the wind swaying the branches."

"Well, whatever it was, I don't think it's going to hurt us," Borealis concluded the conversation about the strange noise. She began to start on another circle a few feet away.

I spiked when I heard the noise again, it seemed louder this time. I heard Borealis drop the stick in her mouth, and suddenly I felt her teeth grab my neck. I didn't have time to react to her surprise. "Come on!" She yelled in between her teeth; she didn't dare let go of me out of her grasp.

Borealis turned her head running into the forest. I couldn't see if they were following us, but I'm sure they were.

Borealis stopped galloping, and let me down into the snow. "Why did you do that! I thought you thought it was deer," I screamed her unable to move because my automail still was never fixed.

"That's not a deer," she hissed, "I don't know what it was, but I sensed that it was some kind of legendary. In my understanding, I much rather know what I'm fighting before I go against it."

"Yeah, I guess," I greed with her for once. "But, I think we could've handled it, I mean the rustles in the woods weren't all that loud." If she thought it was a Deerling at first, then it couldn't have been that big, could it? And I wonder why she sensed it now and not earlier.

"I still wanted to make sure, and everyone seems to have made it, if you couldn't see," she told me with a sense of relief in her tone.

"Thanks for telling me," I answered, then she scooted me with her paw into a bush so I could see what was going on.

When I looked, I seen a orange and blue Pokemon that looked vaguely familar. Then my memory stuck, it was Keldeo! Why was Keldeo here? She lives far up north, not in the south? I seen Keldeo bow his head to get a drink from the lake from the spot Al had melted.

But then suddenly after she finished, she fell over in the snow. Her mane flicked to the side, and her side showed her covered in scars and drips of blood were leaking into the snow. I jumped up, and tried to run to her, but utterly failed. Borealis grabbed my leg from under the bush.

"No, Ed," she commanded calmly. "We don't want to change the flow of time."

I heard Al speak up next to her, "But we have to do something!" Al ran out into the snow, Borealis let go of me, but missed Al. He ran out in the snow to Keldeo.

* * *

**(Al's POV)**

I ran, sliding my claws into the snow. When I reached Keldeo, she was spitting up blood, and was covered in her own. "Are you Okay?" I asked, even though I know she wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she opened his eyes giving me a glare. Her voice didn't sound like Keldeo, it was more...boyish, but with childish feeling unlike Mustang's. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alphonse Elric," I greeted, and that's when Borealis had Ed by her teeth, which I still was a little ironic, and Eve with Mustang came out from the bushes. "That's Borealis, Eve, Edward Elric my older brother, and Mustang," I signified by pointing with my paw.

"Hell...," she started coughing up blood again, "Hello. My name is Keldeo."

"What happened," Eve asked concerned. I was concerned also, and I'm sure the others were too, even brother.

"Oh this, it's nothing."

"Nothing!" Ed scrambled to his feet, and had automail still laying on the ground. "Something had of attack you!"

"No, no I'm fine, this is a part of my training," she/he smiled beginning to sit up, "And I needed to ask, have any of you seen my sister I haven't seen her in a while, I'm sure Suicune would know."

"MY NAME IS BOREALIS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT," Borealis roared.

"I'm so sorry," he bowed. "So have you?"

"Wait, you have a sister," I exclaimed. Does she/he mean that she/he is Keldeo's sibling?

"Yeah, I'm her twin brother. We have the same name so Pokemon get us confused easily," he explained nicely.

"I thought legendaries could only have one of their species," Eve sputtered.

Borealis nudged her, "Remember, in Shaymin Village there was more than one."

"Yeah, I've been training with the other Sacred Swords. They are probably out looking for me, so I should get going. I just came for a drink," he begins to walk away. But I step in front of him.

"I know how bad you might want something, but you shouldn't push yourself to the limit; you should take a rest for a minute," I demanded him to stop. He did.

He frowned, "Fine I'll stay for a second, but I need to leave before sundown."

"Cool!" Eve exclaims jumping.

"So can we fix my automail now without any more distractions?" Ed barked.

"Automail?" Keldeo questioned.

"Yeah, see the metal," Ed used his paw to lift it up. "It's broke."

"Well, that's horrible. How are you going to fix it?" Keldeo wondered looking down at it.

"Have you ever heard of alchemy?" Ed asked looking up at him.

"Only in legends," Keldeo answered. "What is it exactly? And how is that going to fix that piece of junk, it looks very unusable in my opinion."

"Alchemy is the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter," Ed explains. "And alchemy can't be done, without the law of Equivalent Exchange. Which means nothing can happen, if nothing is giving in return"

"Hm, that sounds interesting," he states, then he follows me to the messed up transmutation circle. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a transmutation circle. Alchemy can't be done without them," I smiled to him. Then I walk to the circle that Borealis had finished before she picked up brother, and when I followed her into the woods back behind us.

I picked up the stick, and started drawing the rest of the circle in with triangles. When I finish I perked my head up to see, Ed was yelling at Borealis to not pick him up. Eve was yelling at him. Mustang was yelling at Eve to stop yelling, and Keldeo was yelling ecstatically at me about the transmutation circle. I raised my head, "That is enough!" I roared louder than I ever have.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, "Can't we all just get along!"

Nobody said anything to me at first, but then suddenly in a rush everyone went back to what they were doing, like I didn't say anything at all! I stomped over to Ed who was clenching his teeth, I picked him up, not really meaning to. I gripped my jaws into his neck.

When I started to pick him up he weighed a ton! I thought my teeth were about to shatter. "There," I gently plopped him down on the transmutation circle. "Stay brother."

I walked and grabbed a thorn from a bush in the area, and scrapped it on the side of my leg. I would've used Keldeo's blood, but his was already dry; and I wouldn't think it would work. The pain was felt shortly after I was cut, and I cringed, limping to the circle.

I placed my paws on the circle, without any hint of screaming from Eve, Keldeo, or Mustang. A light appeared, I study myself into only thinking of brother's broken leg. I closed my eyes hoping that this would work, or I just cut myself for nothing.

When the light faded I saw brother's shiny, metallic automail fixed! It worked!

Brother jerked himself off the ground using his newly fix automail. "Thanks Al," he grinned, and starts running. He appeared to be running toward Eve. He tackled Eve in the side, "You weren't ready again! Damn, you need to pay more attention!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, how would've I known that right after you fixed your automail, you would tackle me!" Eve hollowed standing up from Ed's blow.

"You should've been ready. Have I taught you nothing?" Ed whined.

"Humph," Eve pouted. "I will next time! I promise you that!"

"So, I should be heading back soon. They will be worried about me," Keldeo spoke. He turned us he was walking away, "Thanks for letting me stay and watch!"

All of Team Soul, including Mustang, went running after him. "Wait, can we come with you!" Eve panted as she slowed to a stop when Keldeo stopped.

"Sure! I'm sure the other Swords won't mind," he smiled friendly.

"Yay!" Eve cheered, and hopped on my back. I seen brother hop on Borealis. I was between Mustang and Borealis, while Keldeo led the way through the forest. I wondered who these Swords were, I figured I would figure it out when I meet them.

* * *

**Clair:** I think people have stop reading my story. If you've never reviewed before please go on and do so, because I would love to read the stories that you've written! Bya!


End file.
